


A második bevetés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Bevetés [5]
Category: Alice Nine, BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, exist†trace, lynch., the GazettE
Genre: Air Force, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bisexual Male Character, Court Martial, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighter Pilots, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Military, Military Homophobia, Military Jargon, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Pilots, Terrorists
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vége a háborúnak. Suzuki Akira és Takashima Kouyou továbbra is a légierő tisztjei, miközben a létező legharmonikusabb párkapcsolatban élnek. Csakhogy idilli, nyugodt életük nem tart sokáig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eltáv

**Author's Note:**

> Igen, íme itt a sorozat következő epizódja! És bizony, nem árulok el nagy titkot, ha azt mondom, nem ez lesz az utolsó... :)

Uruha csókja édes volt az ajkain. Reita alapvetően nem volt oda semmilyen édességért, de ezt a fajtát igenis szerette, mégpedig annyira, hogy jóízűen nyalogatni kezdte utána a száját, mikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól.

\- Most úgy nézel ki, mint egy kiscica - incselkedett vele Uruha, mire a férfi ajkaira sunyi kis vigyor kúszott.

\- Ha megsimogatsz, lehet, hogy dorombolni is fogok.

\- Hát, én nem leszek semmi jónak az elrontója - nevetett a magasabb férfi, és kezei Reita hátsó felére tévedtek, hogy gyengéden végigsimítsanak, majd belemarkoljanak a tökéletesen izmos félgömbökbe. - Na, halljam azt a dorombolást!

\- Ennél azért többre lesz szükség ahhoz - súgta érzékien a fülébe Reita, majd ajkaik újabb csókban egyesültek. A két férfi, miközben egy pillanatra sem vált el egymástól, a hálószoba felé vonszolta egymást, ám éppen, amikor elértek az ajtóhoz, mindkettejük telefonja megszólalt. Tudták, csak egyetlen helyről kereshetik őket egyszerre, így kedvetlenül rebbentek szét és vették fel mobiljukat.

\- Itt Takashima, hallgatom.

\- Suzuki beszél, miről van szó?

A két férfi egymásra vigyorgott. Mindketten azon tűnődtek, hogy vajon az, aki felhívta őket, tudta-e, hogy ők ketten éppen ugyanott tartózkodnak.

\- Alezredes úr, őrnagy, elnézést, hogy a szabadságuk alatt zavarom önöket - szólt bele a telefonba Miyamoto, aki ugyan civil volt, ám a yokotai légvédelmi bázis parancsnokának a titkára. - Sakurai ezredes összehívott egy sürgős megbeszélést, és kérte, hogy telefonon kapcsoljam be önöket is.

Reita a homlokát ráncolta. Mióta vége lett a háborúnak, nem történt ilyesmi. El sem tudta képzelni, miről lehet szó.

\- Rendben, köszönöm - mondta, mire Miyamoto elköszönt, és a vonal másik végén felhangzott a zene, ami azt jelezte, hogy valóban kapcsolta a hívásokat Sakurai irodájába.

\- Jó napot, uraim! - köszöntötte őket a férfi. Az enyhe motozásból és visszhangból hallható volt, hogy kihangosították őket.

\- Parancsnok úr, jó napot! - mondta szinte teljesen egyszerre a két katona. Összemosolyogtak. Uruha a nappali egyik, Reita a másik végében állt, hogy ne legyen olyan feltűnő, hogy egymás mellett beszélnek, bár mindketten sejtették, hogy kapcsolatuk nem maradhatott titokban sem a parancsnok, sem a bázis többi pilótája előtt.

\- Itt van velem a szobában a zászlóalj összes század-, szakasz- és rajparancsnoka, valamint a helyettesem - mondta az ezredes. - Ezenkívül a kínai nagykövet is.

Reita és Uruha értetlenkedő pillantást vetett egymásra. Ugyan mit keresett ott Kína nagykövete?

\- Sajnálom, hogy meg kell zavarnom a szabadságukat, de ez a találkozó nem tűrt halasztást, és szerettem volna, ha önök is részt vesznek rajta - folytatta Sakurai. - Nem kertelek tovább, rögtön a lényegre is térek: néhány nappal ezelőtt kínai felségjelzést viselő vadászgépek tűntek fel Hokkaidó egén. Három raj, szétszórva, kettes vagy hármas kötelékekben. Nem volt engedélyük belépni a japán légtérbe.

\- Mi nem is tudunk róluk semmit - szólalt meg egy férfi, aki erős akcentusából ítélve csak a nagykövet lehetett. - Kína nem küldött Japánba vadászgépeket, sem állami, sem magáncéllal.

\- Az összes létező módon megpróbálták azonosítani a madarakat, de sikertelenül. Azon kívül, hogy kínai felségjel volt festve a szárnyukra, semmit nem tudunk róluk - vette vissza a szót az ezredes. - Mivel támadás nem történt, a Hadügy… elnézést kérek, most már _Honvédelmi_ Minisztérium nem fújt riadót, de vizsgálatot rendelt el.

\- Tehát, ha jól értem, a gépek talán nem is kínaiak - ráncolta a homlokát Reita.

\- Pontosan. A nagykövet úr elmondása szerint Kína nem tud ezekről a madárkákról semmit.

\- A gépek F-35-ösök, a pilótáik ismeretlenek, ahogy a céljuk is. Egyszerűen átrepültek felettünk - hallották most Ruki hangját. - Nincs sok a kezünkben, amin elindulhatnánk.

\- Szerencsére ez nem is a mi dolgunk - jegyezte meg Sakurai. - Amit a minisztérium kér tőlem, én pedig önöktől, hogy terjesszék ki a védelmi feladatokat teljes Japánra. Azt akarom, hogy az ország teljes területén repüljenek a gépeink a légtér felett őrködve, mindenhol legyen jelen egy yokotai pilóta. A századparancsnokok még a mai nap folyamán dolgozzák ki a beosztást!

Reita elhúzta a száját. Remek, ennyit a szabadságról.

\- Azt javaslom, állítsunk fel vegyes osztagokat, melyekben az összes század emberei képviseltetik magukat - szólalt meg Ruki.

\- Remek ötlet. Mint a zászlóalj parancsnokhelyettese, az ön dolga lesz koordinálni a századparancsnokok munkáját - mondta Sakai. Uruha elvigyorodott. Az ezredes és Ruki most úgy beszélt egymással, mint két valódi hivatásos katona, bezzeg, amikor nem volt jelen külső szemlélő, mint most a nagykövet, és csak a pilóták és a kiszolgálószemélyzet hallhatta őket, akkor sűrűn repültek kettejük között az olyan válogatott kifejezések, mint a „baszd meg”, „faszfej” és „anyádat szívasd, te köcsög”.

\- Uram, bemenjek személyesen? - kérdezte Reita, mire Uruha elkezdte hevesen rázni a fejét, és némán tátogva jól elküldte a férfit melegebb éghajlatra.

\- Nem szükséges. - Az őrnagy ezt hallva kissé megenyhült. - Mivel a Sólymok tartoznak ön alá, állítsa össze a pilótái beosztását, a többi századparancsnok majd ahhoz alkalmazkodik, amikor elkészítik a sajátjukat. Matsumoto ezredes pedig átnézi a tervezetet, és, ha szükséges, módosításokat fog javasolni.

\- Értettem! - mondta egyszerre az összes katona.

\- Remek, köszönöm, uraim. - Sakurai hangján hallatszott, hogy elégedett. - Akkor én most el is búcsúzom önöktől, Suzuki, Takashima, nem rabolom tovább a szabadidejüket.

A katonák elköszöntek egymástól, majd letették a telefont. Uruha fintorogva meredt a készülékre, majd, mintha az valami undorító csúszómászó volna, ledobta a kanapéra.

\- A kurva életbe - morogta. Reita azonban nem volt annyira ideges, ő egyszerűen letette a dohányzóasztalra telefonját, majd közelebb lépett Uruhához, és átkarolta a nyakát.

\- Ne húzd fel magad, hallottad, hogy nem kell visszamennem - suttogta a férfi húsos ajkainak. - Majd úgy készítem el a beosztást, hogy együtt repülhessünk.

\- Remélem is - motyogta a férfi, aki most úgy felfújta az arcát, mint a durcás kisgyerekek szokták.

\- De mielőtt nekiállok a melónak - harapta be érzékien alsóajkát Reita -, fejezzük be azt, amit elkezdtünk!

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy mindig első a munka? - ráncolta a homlokát a magasabb férfi.

\- Az a háború alatt volt - csókolta meg a férfi. - Most viszont béke van, és én ki akarom élvezni ezt a napot, amennyire csak lehet. Szóval őrnagy, legyen szíves, tegyen róla, hogy a felettese boldog és elégedett legyen!

\- Igenis, alezredes úr! - nevette Uruha, és most ő volt az, aki csókba invitálta a másik ajkait.


	2. Munka

Reita elégedetten nézett végig a vadászgépe hibátlan fényezésén. Alig néhány hete kapta meg az új kicsikéjét, és máris hihetetlenül elégedett volt vele, gyakorlatilag egyetlen nap elég volt, hogy összeszokjanak.

\- Reita! - szólította meg Uruha, mire mosolyogva fordult felé. - Úgy nézel ki, mint akit elvarázsoltak.

\- Csak csodálom ezt a műremeket - paskolta meg a hideg fémet a férfi, mire a másik elnevette magát.

\- Még ennyi hét után is?

\- Szerintem egész életemben csodálni fogom. Ruru, ez a gép… ez maga a tökély. Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ezt fogom mondani, de felülmúlja az F-16-osomat. Minden tekintetben. Pedig az is egy remek vadász volt, tudod, mennyire szerettem - lelkendezett a pilóta, mire társa közelebb lépett hozzá, és átkarolta a vállát.

\- Örülök, hogy tetszik. Sok munkám volt benne.

\- Tudom - nézett mélyen a szemébe Reita. - Hidd el, tudom, és nem lehetek neked elég hálás érte.

Nem néhány nap volt megtervezni ezt a vadászrepülőt, Reita pontosan tudta, mennyit dolgozott vele Uruha, minden szabad percét a tervrajzok készítésének, a szakirodalom bújásának és a gyártókkal való egyeztetésnek szentelte, majd, amikor a tervek készen álltak, maga felügyelte a gyártási folyamatot is. Azonban Reitának azt sem engedte meg, hogy megnézze a tervrajzokat, vagy vele menjen a repülőgépgyárba - azt akarta, hogy meglepetés legyen.

Amikor a vadász megérkezett egy repülőgép anyahajó fedélzetén, Reita nem hitt a szemének, annyira gyönyörű volt: külsőre sokban hasonlított a régi F-16-osára, amit annyira hiányolt, mióta az észak-koreai bevetés során elveszítette, azonban némileg nagyobb volt, és a mérnök a szárnya formáján is változtatott. A hajtóművet az Államokból rendelte, az egyik új vadászrepülőgép típushoz tervezték az amerikaiak, és olyan halk volt, hogy Reita nem hitt a fülének. A pilótafülke belsejében a botkormányt a jobb oldalra szerelték, úgy, ahogy a pilóta szerette - kényelmesebbnek találta a repülést, ha nem a két lába között kellett szorongatnia azt a fémrudat -, a fedélzeti számítógép pedig a legjobb volt, amivel Reita valaha is találkozott.

Az igazi meglepetés azonban akkor érte, amikor felszállt a géppel: hihetetlenül könnyű volt irányítani, már néhány perc után úgy érezte, hogy a repülő nem egy jármű, hanem a saját teste meghosszabbítása, mintha a saját szárnyaival kellene repülnie. Ráadásul gyors volt, hihetetlenül gyors, minden más gépet lehagyott a bázison.

Egyetlen probléma volt azonban vele: irtóra drága volt. Ez volt Japán légierejének legdrágább vadásza, az árából tíz oktatógépre is futotta volna, nem csoda, hogy a feletteseik nem igazán voltak lelkesek, amikor kézhez kapták a számlát, de akkorra már késő lett volna visszakozni. Különben is, a Japán hadvezetés egyetértett abban, hogy ha van pilóta, aki megérdemel ennyit, az Suzuki Akira.

Volt még egy oka annak, hogy nem sokat bosszankodtak a vadászgép árán: Takashima Kouyou-nak nemzetközi hírnevet hozott ez a projekt, így az egész ország büszke lehetett rá. Az utóbbi hetekben folyamatosan érkeztek a meghívások nemzetközi konferenciákra, és az egyik jónevű szakmai lapban Uruha három cikke is megjelenhetett.

\- Nos, mérnök úr, miért is keresett engem? - nézett végig szeretetteljesen társán Reita, mire az elnevette magát.

\- A parancsnok látni akar minket az irodájában.

Reita bólintott, még utoljára megpaskolta a repülőgép farát, majd Uruha nyomában elindult a lakóépületek felé. Amióta visszaértek a nyaralásból, még a szokásosnál is több időt töltötték a parancsok irodájában. Már meg sem lepődtek, amikor a folyosón az ajtó felé közelítve ordibálást hallottak meg.

\- Te egy barom vagy, Sakurai, egy istenverte barom!

\- Te pedig egy kibaszott töpszli, akinek már megint túl nagy a szája! Ne szólj bele a dolgomba!

Uruha kuncogva emelte a szája elé a kezét.

\- Ezek sosem változnak - csóválta a fejét Reita. A parancsnok és a helyettese folyton üvöltöztek egymással, szinte megállás nélkül repkedtek közöttük a szitokszavak. Ha nem tudták volna jobban, mindenki azt hihette volna, hogy utálják egymást.

\- Nem, bizony - nevetett Uruha, majd bekopogott az ajtón, mire odabent hirtelen csönd támadt, majd a parancsnok megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nyitva van!

Uruha szélesre tárta az ajtót, és beengedte maga előtt Reitát. Mindketten alig tudták visszafojtani a nevetésüket. A szobában a láthatóan dühös parancsnokhelyettes és egy kifejezéstelen arccal maga elé bámuló parancsnok fogadta őket.

\- Uraim, na végre! - nézett rájuk Sakurai. - Foglaljanak helyet, sok mindenről kell ma beszélnünk!

Reita és Uruha gyors szalutálást követően lenyomta a fenekét a parancsnok íróasztalával szemközt elhelyezett két széken. Az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes eközben az ablakhoz sétált, kinyitotta, és rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára.

\- Először is, Suzuki, átnéztem a beosztást, semmi kifogásom ellene. Remek munka, mint mindig - mondta Sakurai, mire Reita komolyan bólintott. - Másodszor: újra felbukkantak a légterünkben a titokzatos vadászok. A kínai nagykövet továbbra is állítja, hogy bár az ő országa felségjelzését viselik, semmi közük a dologhoz.

\- Ön hisz nekik, parancsnok? - kérdezte halkan Uruha, mire Sakurai vállat vont.

\- Természetesen fennáll annak az eshetősége, hogy hazudnak, nem zárhatjuk ki ezt a lehetőséget sem. Mindenesetre nagyon nem tetszik nekem ez a dolog. Idegen gépek csak ne repüljenek kényükre-kedvükre a japán légtérben!

\- Mi a parancs arra az esetre, ha találkozunk velük? - nézett az ezredesre Reita, mire az sóhajtott.

\- Próbálják meg leszállásra kényszeríteni, de semmi esetre sem lakott területen. Ha nem járnak sikerrel, akkor szedjék le őket! Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy esetleg bombázni kezdjék az országot.

A négy katona egy ideig csendbe burkolózott, majd Sakurai az ablakpárkányon álló kávéfőzőhöz lépett, és lefőzött magának egy adag feketét. A kérdésre, hogy Reita és Uruha kérnek-e, mindketten nemet intettek.

\- Amiről még beszélni akartam - ült vissza az asztalához a parancsnok -, nos, az egy légibemutató. Tudom, hogy egyikük sem szeret parádézni, de a honvédelmi miniszter személyesen telefonált ide, hogy megkérdezze, részt vesznek-e rajta. Erre nem lehetett nemet mondani. Az eseményen ott lesz az orosz és az amerikai elnök is, le akarják őket nyűgözni.

Reita visszafojtott egy gúnyos megjegyzést. Utálta az ilyen parádékat, nem szívesen vett részt rajtuk, de úgy érezte, a háború vége óta mást sem csinál. Még örült is a rejtélyes légtérsértő vadászgépeknek: legalább jutott neki végre egy kevéske izgalom.

\- Mikor lesz a bemutató? - kérdezte.

\- Egy hónap múlva, a részleteket továbbítottam mindkettőtöknek e-mailben - szólalt meg a parancsnokhelyettes.

Ezek után a négy pilóta újra egyeztette a beosztást, majd Reita és Uruha indulni készült, hogy nekiláthassanak a munkának. Már mindketten álltak, amikor Sakurai a homlokára csapott, és az alezredes kezébe nyomott egy vékony dossziét.

\- Az ajánlás, amit kért - mondta, mire Reita hálásan elmosolyodott, és meghajolt. - Hogy őszinte legyek, Suzuki, amikor megkeresett azzal, hogy ajánlást szeretne tőlem, először vonakodtam teljesíteni a kérését. Maga a legjobb pilótám, nem örülnék neki, ha elhagyna minket… de azt hiszem, ebben az esetben kivételt tehetek. Annyit kérek csak, hogy térjen majd vissza közénk.

\- Ezt kérnie sem kell, uram - húzódott még szélesebbre Reita mosolya. - Semmi pénzért nem hagynám itt végleg Yokotát. Ez nem csupán egy munkahely a számomra. Nekem ez a hely az otthonom, itt van a családom.

Sakurai ajkai félmosolyra húzódtak, és megkerülve íróasztalát, barátian vállon veregette Reitát.

\- Helyes. Akkor sok szerencsét kívánok!

\- Köszönöm - tisztelgett Reita, majd Uruhával a sarkában elhagyta a szobát.

\- Ajánlás? Minek neked ajánlás? Mégis mire készülsz? - Az őrnagy értetlen, már-már zaklatott arckifejezése láttán Reita elnevette magát.

\- Nyugi, nem fogok lelépni. Legalábbis nem végleg - mondta sejtelmesen mosolyogva, miközben kinyitotta a dossziét, és átfutotta a rövid, egyoldalas ajánlólevelet, amit parancsnokuktól kapott.

\- Akira! Miért titkolózol? - faggatta tovább Uruha, mire Reita arcára egy csintalan kisfiú mosolya kúszott fel.

\- Oké, elmondom, de ígérd meg, hogy egyelőre nem vered nagydobra - nézett végig társán, mire az bólintott. - Jelentkeztem a JAXA űrhajós kiképzésére.

\- Te most szórakozol velem? - kerekedett hatalmasra az őrnagy szeme, mire Reita megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem. Teljesen komolyan mondom. Az igazság az, hogy már régóta dédelgetem magamban ezt az álmot. Szeretnék messzebbre repülni, mint ahová a vadászgép vihet. A háború alatt ilyesmire nem volt lehetőségem, de most egy japán asztronauta a Marsra repülhet az amerikaiakkal, és…

\- És nem akartad kihagyni ezt a lehetőséget - fejezte be a mondatot Uruha, és végigsimított a másik férfi felkarján. - Ha tényleg erre vágysz, én támogatlak.

\- Köszönöm. - Reita egy pillanatra közelebb vonta magához az őrnagyot, de hamar ellépett tőle, és folytatta útját végig a folyosón. - Persze nem biztos, hogy bekerülök, több száz jelentkező közül fogják kiválasztani a lehetséges jelölteket, és közülük is csak egy utazhat.

\- Ha találnak nálad jobbat, megeszem a vadászgépem. Az utolsó csavart is - morogta a nem létező bajsza alatt Uruha.

\- Itt nem csak arról van szó, hogy ki mennyire jó pilóta.

\- Persze, tudom. De te háborús hős vagy - ha ez nem jelent plusz pontot, akkor semmi.

Reita ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni, bár nem mert volna mérget venni rá, hogy az űrügynökség őt fogja választani, azért viszonylag nagy magabiztosságal vágott neki a dolognak.

\- De félteni foglak - szólalt meg halkan Uruha, mire Reita megtorpant, hogy az őrnagy felé fordulhasson.

\- Tudom. Sajnálom.

\- Ne tedd! - legyintett Uruha. - Szeretlek annyira, hogy hülye módon csak az érdekeljen, hogy valóra váljanak az álmaid.

\- Ha most nem lennénk szolgálatban, megcsókolnálak - mondta csillogó szemekkel az alezredes, mire Uruha felnevetett.

\- Ha most nem lennénk szolgálatban, nem elégednék meg egyetlen csókkal.

A két pilóta mosolyogva folytatta útját a hangárok felé, ahol már várta őket a karbantartó személyzet, köztük Reita szerelője.

\- Rei, jó hírem van, a kicsikéd még mindig kifogástalanul működik - így fogadta őket Kaoru, aki azóta felelt az alezredes vadászgépéért, hogy az teljfeles szájú mazsolaként Yokotára került.

\- Nem is vártam mást, túlságosan is új ahhoz, hogy bármi baja legyen. Még csak éles bevetést sem látott.

\- Reméljük, nem is fog - jegyezte meg Kaoru, és átnyújtotta a szervizjegyzéket Reitának. - Elég hosszú volt a háború, pár évtizednyi béke ellen semmi kifogásom sem lenne. Gondolom, nektek sem.

\- Nem, persze - bólintott Reita.

Szinte minden nap szóba került a háború, ezen a bázison kikerülhetetlen téma volt. Mindannyiójukban mély nyomott hagyott, kitörölhetetlen része lett az életüknek. Többen a pilóták közül hosszú hónapokig jártak terápiára, hogy fel tudják dolgozni a történteket, a kiszolgálószemélyzet sok tagja beismerte: éjszakánként felriadnak, és a hangárokhoz szaladnak felkészíteni a gépeket, mert azt álmodták, hogy újra megszólalt a légitámadást jelző sziréna. Akirának is sokszor voltak nyugtalan éjszakái, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem emiatt fog fennakadni a rostán, amikor a jövő japán űrhajósát választják ki.

A szerelőkkel való egyeztetés után összehívta a csapatot, hogy megbeszélést tartson. Ott volt mindenki, akivel együtt járta meg Észak-Koreát - legalábbis azok, akik túlélték a küldetést -, mostanra mindannyian a parancsnoki lánc felső harmadában foglaltak helyet. Reita büszkén nézett végig a társaságon: boldog volt, hogy velük szolgálhat Yokotán. Ugyan hivatalosan ő volt a Sólymok parancsnoka, nem tekintette magát a felettesüknek: egyenrangú felekként beszélt velük mindig, még akkor is, ha munkáról volt szó. Ha még mindig hadban álltak volna, természetesen más lett volna a helyzet, a harctéren elkerülhetetlen lett volna, hogy parancsokat osztogasson, ám most, béke idején szívesen vette a szokottnál kissé lazábban a szabályokat.

Saga és Tora szokás szerint az utolsó pillantban érkezett meg a megbeszélésre, a kis tárgyalószoba ajtaját feltépve, futólépésben loholtak a helyükre. Mindketten csapzottak voltak - Reita biztos volt benne, hogy már megint lezavartak egy gyors numerát az ejtőernyőraktárban, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot.

Még éppen csak elkezdték a megbeszélést, amikor kopogtak, és a terembe belépett két tengerészgyalogos, nyomukban a láthatóan ideges Sakuraijal.

\- Valami probléma van? - nézett rájuk Reita, mire az egyik katona felé fordult.

\- Suzuki Akira alezredes? - Reita felvont szemöldökkel bólintott. A tengerészgyalogos ezután Uruhához fordult. - Takashima őrnagy? Parancsom van őrizetbe venni és a fővárosi hadbíróság elé kísérni önöket a Katonai Törvénykönyv 71. cikkelyének megszegéséért.


	3. Bűnök

\- Tessék? - pislogott értetlenül a tengerészgyalogosra Reita. Láthatóan nem akart hinni a fülének, így a katona türelmesen, de határozott hangon elismételte neki, amit az imént mondott.

\- Parancsom van őrizetbe venni és a fővárosi hadbíróság elé kísérni önöket a Katonai Törvénykönyv 71. cikkelyének megsértéséért. Kérem, kövessenek, különben kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni.

Reita beharapta az alsó ajkát, de bólintott, és ellenkezés nélkül indult el az ajtó felé, a többiek döbbent tekintetétől kísérve. Uruha fél perc fáziskéséssel követte, bizonytalanul. Egyikük sem fogta fel, mi is történik, amíg be nem ültették őket egy-egy katonai furgonba - külön kellett utazniuk -, és el nem indultak a főváros irányába. Yokotától messze volt a tokiói belváros és az ottani katonai ügyészség épülete, így mindkettejüknek volt ideje gondolkodni. Uruha nagyon szeretett volna most beszélni Reitával, megkérdezni, mégis mit tegyenek - azt tudta, hogy bűnösök mindketten, de vajon vádlóik tudják-e ezt bármivel bizonyítani? Egyáltalán ki lehetett az, aki feljelentette őket? Hazudniuk kellene, vagy beismerni az igazságot? Fogalma sem volt, mi lehetne a jó megoldás.

Eközben a másik furgonban Reita is éppen ugyanezen törte a fejét. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy valaki szántszándékkal akart ártani nekik, személyes okokból, és csak remélni merte, hogy az illetőnek nincsenek olyan bizonyítékai, ami miatt elítélhetik őket. Kétszer már állt hadbíróság előtt, kétszer már elítélték - nem akarta, hogy harmadszor is ugyanez történjen. A Sors gonosz tréfát űzött vele, az egyszer biztos.

Amikor megérkeztek, az ügyészség épületének szomszédságában álló hadrendészeti épületbe vezették őket. A tengerészgyalogosok biztosították, hogy ne tudjanak egymással beszélni, és mindkettejüket külön helyiségekbe vitték.

Reita gondterhelten nézett körbe a szobában, melynek közepén asztal állt, két hosszabb oldalán egy-egy székkel. A falak sötétszürkére voltak festve, a bútorok fehérre - a pilóta úgy érezte, egy amerikai bűnügyi sorozat kihallgatószobájába csöppent. Már-már arra számított, hogy órákon át váratni fogják, bevett rendőri szokás szerint, ám nem ez történt: alig hagyták el a tengerészgyalogosok a szobát, máris nyílt az ajtó, és egy marcona, zöld egyenruhába öltözött alak lépett be rajta.

\- Suzuki alezredes, igaz? - nézett rá, mire Reita bólintott. - A nevem Imai Hisashi, én fogom kihallgatni önt.

A pilóta újra bólintott egyet, de nem szólalt meg, megvárta, hogy Imai folytassa.

\- Bizonyára tudja, miért vettük őrizetbe. Az ön ellen felhozott vádak meglehetősen súlyosak. Mondja, alezredes, van ügyvédje?

\- Nincs - rázta meg a fejét Reita. - De úgy gondolom, nincs is rá szükség, legutóbb sem értem vele sokat.

Imai hosszan tanulmányozta szótlanul az alezredes arcát, mielőtt halkan megszólalt volna.

\- Tudom, hogy vannak kellemetlen tapasztalatai a hadbíróságról, de ne hozzon emiatt rossz döntést! Higgye el, szüksége lesz arra az ügyvédre.

\- Maga higgye el nekem, hogy semmi szükség nincs rá - tette karba a kezeit Reita. - Ha ártatlannak találnak, akkor így is, úgy is szabadon távozhatok, ha bűnösnek, akkor nincs az az ügyvéd, aki befolyásolni tudná az ítéletet. Tudomásom szerint a katonai törvénykönyv eléggé részletesen rendelkezik arról, milyen büntetést von maga után a 71. cikkely megszegése.

Imai láthatóan nem tudott ezzel vitatkozni. Megköszörülte a torkát, és leült Reitával szemben.

\- Nos, ahogy azt az előbb említettem, nekem kell kihallgatnom önt. Nem szeretném húzni az időt, szóval rákérdezek most rögtön: bűnösnek vallja magát?

\- Nem - jelentette ki Reita. Nagyon remélte, hogy a szomszéd szobában Uruha is éppen ugyanezt mondja majd.

\- Nem? - kérdezett vissza Imai, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Miért, van bizonyítéka, ami alátámasztná az ellenkezőjét?

\- Erről nem adhatok felvilágosítást, de ha adhatnék sem tudnám megmondani. Fogalmam sincs, milyen bizonyítékok vannak - ha vannak egyáltalán - ön és Takashima őrnagy ellen. Tanulva néhány múltbéli hibából, erről a kihallgatótisztek nem kapnak felvilágosítást - magyarázta a marcona férfi, mire Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot. Ha legalább tudná, mire számítson holnap, az nagyban megkönnyítené a helyzetét. - De hadd kérdezzem meg, ha már témánál vagyunk: önnek vannak bizonyítékai, amik alátámasztanák az ártatlanságát?

\- Most viccel, ugye? - pislogott az alezredes. - Mégis hogyan tudnám bebizonyítani, hogy nem feküdtem le valakivel?

A kihallgatótiszt erre nem mondott semmit, valószínűleg azért, mert teljes mértékben igazat adott Reitának. Egy ideig csak néztek egymásra, pislogás nélkül, végül Imai sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Nézze, alezredes, ha volt vagy van bármi ön és Takashima őrnagy között, azt jobb lenne, ha beismerné. Szóval még egyszer megkérdezem: igaz az, hogy ön és az őrnagy intim viszonyba kerültek egymással?

\- Mint már mondtam, nincs semmi köztem és Takashima között - jelentette ki Reita faarccal. - Együtt nőttünk fel, most pedig együtt szolgálunk Yokotán, és a háború alatt együtt jártuk meg Észak-Koreát, szóval közel állunk egymáshoz, ő az egyik legjobb barátom. De _soha nem feküdtem le vele_ , szóval nagyon kíváncsi lennék, mégis kinek a fejéből pattant ki ez a sületlenség.

\- Tudja jól, hogy erről nem adhatok felvilágosítást.

\- Pedig jó lenne, mert szeretném tudni, kinek vagyok - vagyunk - annyira útban, hogy ilyen nevetséges vádaskodással próbáljon félreállítani minket. 

A kihallgatótiszt látta, hogy nem fog sokra menni ezzel az emberrel, ezért némi habozás után végül magára hagyta a kihallgatószobában.

Reita sóhajtva mélyült gondolataiba. Sejtette, hogy Yokotán a legtöbben tisztában vannak azzal, hogy mi van közte és Kouyou között annak ellenére, hogy soha nem verték nagydobra a kapcsolatukat, és csak és kizárólag a bázison kívül, a szabadnapjaikon engedték meg maguknak, hogy párként töltsék együtt az időt. Abban azonban kételkedett, hogy bajtársai közül bárki is szántszándékkal ártani akart volna nekik. A legtöbbjükkel együtt járták meg a háborút, együtt repültek nap mint nap, a személyzetet pedig úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét, és mindenkit kivétel nélkül a barátjának tartott közülük. Mégis ki lehetett az, aki feljelentette őket?

 

Az éjszakát egy rideg cellában töltötte. Nem találkozott Uruhával, így nem tudhatta, mit mondott a másik a kihallgatás alatt, vagy hogy jól van-e, csak másnap látta őt viszont, a katonai ügyészség épületének folyosóján, és akkor sem hagytak nekik időt, hogy akár csak két szót is váltsanak.

Reita örült, hogy nem bilincsben vezetik őket be a tárgyalóterembe, hiszen - cseppet sem meglepő módon - itt volt az egész japán sajtó. Ő is és Uruha is híres volt amiatt, amit a háború alatt vittek véghez, így nem csoda, hogy minden hírportál élőben akart tudósítani a tárgyalásukról. Reita utálta ezt a fajta felhajtást, főleg most, hogy ilyen megalázó helyzetben fotózták őt, hogy az újságok címlapjára kerülhessen a kép, ahogy négy tengerészgyalogos gyűrűjében a tárgyalóterem felé tart.

Először csak őt vezették be a terembe, Uruhának a folyosó végén kellett várakoznia. Egyetlen pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük: az őrnagy láthatóan aggódott, de azért igyekezett biztató pillantást küldeni társa felé.

A tárgyalóterem zsúfolásig telt riporterekkel és katonákkal, az első sorokban Reita yokotai kollégái foglaltak helyet, élükön Sakuraijal és Matsumotóval, akik elmélyülten, komor arccal beszélgettek valamiről. A padsor szélén Saga és Tora ült, és amikor Reita elhaladt mellettük, aggódva néztek fel rá.

\- Rei, jól vagy? - kérdezte Tora. Reitának éppen csak annyi ideje volt, hogy bólintson, mielőtt továbbterelték volna a terem eleje felé.

A tárgyalás azzal kezdődött, hogy ismertették a vádakat, majd a hadbíró megkérdezte, Reita akar-e változtatni a tegnapi vallomásán, amire természetesen nemmel válaszolt. Ezután kivezették a teremből egy hátsó szobába. Tudta, Uruhát most hívják a tárgyalóterembe, hogy tőle is megkérdezzék, tartja-e magát a tegnapi vallomásához, bármi legyen is az.

Reita úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságon át kell várakoznia, pedig alig negyedórával azután, hogy a hátsó helyiségbe vezették, már jöttek is érte, hogy visszavigyék őt a tárgyalóterembe. Uruhát és őt egy hosszú asztal két végére ültették. Az őrnagy idegesen babrált az egyenruha mandzsettájával - Reita szeretett volna odahajolni hozzá, hogy átöltelje és megpróbálja megnyugtatni.

Egyik pilóta sem figyelt oda igazán a tárgyalásra, amíg az ügyész - gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain - ki nem jelentette, hogy vannak bizonyítékai, melyek alátámaszthatják Reita és Uruha bűnösségét. A két katona ekkor egyszerre kapta fel a fejét, és nézett döbbenten a marcona, korosodó férfira.

\- Mégpedig képi bizonyítékaim - tette hozzá az ügyész, szélesebbre húzva vigyorát. Az alezredes ereiben meghűlt a vér. Mégis milyen képei lehettek? Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, valamelyest megnyugodott: hiszen ő és Kouyou mindig kínosan ügyeltek arra, hogy nyilvános helyen soha ne mutassák ki egymás iránti vonzalmukat. A munkahelyükre ez különösen igaz volt: Yokotán legfeljebb egymás vállát veregették meg, egy ölelésnél soha nem merészkedtek messzebbre, akkor sem, ha egymás közvetlen közelében olykor kimondhatatlanul nehéz volt uralkodni magukon.

A helyiségbe behoztak egy projektort és az ügyész rákötötte táblagépét, hogy a tárgyalóterem hófehér falára vetíthessék a képeket. Az első a sorban egy olyan kép volt, ami újságok címlapján és internetes portálokon bejárta a világsajtót: a kép, ami aznap készült, amikor a császár bejelentette Észak-Korea kapitulálását. Kouyou és Akira Yokota napfénytől megkopott aszfaltján ölelték egymást, arcukat örömkönnyek áztatták. Híres kép volt, Reita úgy értesült, hogy az állami iskolák történelemkönyvének legújabb kiadásába is bekerült. Nem is igazán értette, mit akart ezzel az ügyész bizonyítani.

A vetítő képet váltott, és a falon a két civil ruhát viselő, nevető katona tűnt fel. A kép Kouyou-ék hátsó kertjében készült, és az őrnagy éppen egy kis grillkolbászt dugott a másik férfi szájába, aki - ez még a képen is látszott -, majdnem megfulladt a nevetéstől. Ezután újabb képek következtek: Uruha és Reita Yokotán, az egyik lakóépület tetején beszélgettek, együtt festették a falat, az alezredes megigazította a magasabb férfi nyakkendőjét. Csupa-csupa idilli jelenet az életükből - ám egyik sem bizonyított semmit.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy ez mégis mi? - szólalt meg Uruha, mire az ügyész negédes mosollyal az ajkain fordult felé.

\- Csupán időt adok maguknak, hogy még a kényesebb bizonyítékok bemutatása előtt vallomást tehessenek, megkímélve ezzel magukat a megaláztatástól. Mint tudják, több országos médiaorgánum is élőbeb tudósít a tárgyalásról - bökött a terem hátuljában álló újságírók felé a férfi.

\- Vagy inkább nincs semmilyen bizonyítéka, és ezzel a színjátékkal akar belőlünk vallomást kicsikarni - morrant fel az őrnagy, Reita pedig már kezdte bánni, hogy nem kért ügyvédet. Most nagyon jól jött volna egy képzett jogász tanácsa. - De ki kell ábrándítanom: nem fogja megkapni, ugyanis nem vagyunk bűnösök.

\- Valóban? - nézett rá egykedvűen az ügyész, majd újra a kezébe vette a táblagépét.

A következő kép a tengerparton készült, Uruha szűk, fekete szörfnadrágot viselt, és Reita fenekén ülve naptejet csorgatott a férfi hátára. Akira ekkor döbbent meg: tudta, mikor és hol készült a kép - egy ritka szabad hétvégén, amit Okinaván töltöttek édeskettesben -, és azt is tudta, hogy alig két perccel az elkészülte után ő és Kouyou a homokban hemperegve nyalták-falták egymást. Ha arról is készítettek fényképet, és azt most itt bemutatják…

Olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy beverte a térdét az asztal lapjába - az öreg fa nagyot nyekkent, és Reita csontjáig hatolt az éles fájdalom, de nem törődött vele.

\- Szeretném megváltoztatni a vallomásomat - hadarta. Az arca égett a szégyentől, és nem mert senkire sem nézni, a szemközti fal egy pontjára szegezte inkább a tekintetét.

\- Nocsak, nocsak - nézett rá gúnyosan az ügyész. - Mind repesve várjuk, mit szeretne mondani, alezredes úr!

Reita nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez vele történik. Éppen vele. Ráadásul nemrég meghozták azt a nyomorult új törvényt, ami a hadbírósági tárgyalások nagy részét közügynek nyilvánította, így most az újságírók és televíziós riporterek füle hallatára kell beismernie, hogy ő és Uruha egy párt alkotnak. Az egész ország látni fogja a vallomását, biztos volt benne, hogy az összes híradóba bekerül majd a felvétel, hiszen ő is és az őrnagy is híresek voltak, nemzeti hősnek számítottak.

Szégyellte magát, jobban, mint valaha életében. Az már önmagában is rossz volt, hogy egy másik férfival volt kapcsolata, de ráadásul egy kollégával, az alárendeltjével - tudta, hogy ezt nem fogják megúszni szárazon, főleg ő nem, hiszen mint Kouyou felettesének, neki kellett volna több eszének lennie, mint hogy az érzelmeire hallgasson.

\- Én és az őrnagy - kezdte lassan, kiszáradt torokkal, ökölbe szorított kezekkel, hogy ne látszódjon remegése -, nos… mi ketten… - Mit kellene mondania? Hogy le szoktak feküdni egymással? Hogy kapcsolatban élnek? Vagy hogy…?

\- Mi ketten szeretjük egymást - hallotta meg hirtelen Uruha határozott hangját. A teremben lévők összesúgtak, a bírónak rendre kellett intenie a morajló tömeget.

\- Szeretik egymást? - kérdezett vissza vigyorogva az ügyész. - Eszerint beismerik, hogy elkövették az önök ellen felhozott vádakat?

\- Igen - mondták szinte egyszerre. Nem volt már értelme tagadni semmit sem.

\- Nos, Suzuki alezredes, ez esetben elmondaná, mikor kezdődött az önök kapcsolata?

\- A háború után nem sokkal - vágta rá szemrebbenés nélkül Reita. Remélte, hogy Uruha - akire most nem mert ránézni sem -, nem tűnik túl meglepettnek a hazugság hallatán.

\- Pontosabban?

\- Amikor szabadságra engedtek minket - mondta lassan, határozottságot erőltetve magára. - A békeszerződés utáni tavaszon. Pontos dátumot nem tudok mondani, az sosem volt az erősségem.

\- Szóval azt állítja, hogy a háború alatt nem került intim viszonyba az őrnaggyal?

\- Így van - bólintott lassan Reita, mire az ügyész megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ön már megint nem őszinte velünk, alezredes. Őrnagy, esetleg ön máshogy emlékszik? - fordult most Uruha felé. Reita még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, ám ő nem nézett társára.

\- Nem. Úgy történt, ahogy az alezredes állítja - jelentette ki. Reita nem győzött csodálkozni rajta, milyen határozottan cseng a hangja. Vajon az övé is ilyen meggyőző volt?

\- Tudják, már-már megható, hogy ennyire védik egymást és saját magukat, de felesleges - mondta negédes mosollyal az ügyész. - Jobb lenne, ha mindent beismernének, szóval még egyszer megkérdem, a maguk érdekében: mióta tart önök között az intim kapcsolat?

Reita felvonta a szemöldökét. Miért nem hisz nekik ez az ember? Miért gondolja, hogy hazudnak - talán az arcukra van írva?

Az ügyész, megunva némaságukat, az asztalra csapott, mire többen a teremben megugrottak.

\- Azt kérdeztem, mióta?! - csattant fel, mire Reita legszívesebben bemosott volna neki, de csak ökölbe szorította a kezét. Sem ő, sem Uruha nem felelt. - Hát jó, akkor hadd kérdezzek mást: mikor készültek ezek a képek?

A kivetítőn megjelent egy fotó, azután még egy és még egy, Reita pedig úgy érezte, menten elájul, amikor rájuk nézett. Megtántorodott, meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztalban, hogy ne essen el. Úgy érezte, álmodik, mert ez egyszerűen nem történhet vele, nem alázhatják meg így az egész ország szeme láttára.

A képek művészinek lettek volna mondhatók, talán még tetszettek is volna Reitának, ha nem ilyen körülmények között mutatják meg neki: ő és Uruha meztelenül álltak egy fényárba burkolózó szobában, melynek kertre nyíló ajtaja tárva-nyitva állt, egymást csókolták, mosolyogva, finoman kapaszkodva egymásba. A földön mellettük ott hevert Kouyou egyenruhája, és mintha direkt csak úgy állították volna be, a képen egyértelműen, élesen látszott a rajta lévő hadnagyi rangjelzés. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a háború vége előtt kellett készülnie a képeknek.

Reita persze pontosan tudta, hol és mikor fényképezték le őket, könnyen felismerte a bambuszerdő közepén álló házat, aminek a kulcsát Sagától kapta kölcsön aznap. Azt azonban el sem tudta képzelni, ki, miért és hogyan készítette el a képeket… Követték őket oda, az isten háta mögé? De hogy nem vették észre? És mégis kinek állt ez az érdekében? Most pedig… miért mutogatják ezeket a képeket ország-világ előtt? Miért akarják megalázni őt és Kouyou-t az egész ország előtt?

\- Elég! - hallotta meg Uruha hangját. Neki magának már nem volt ereje megszólalni.

\- Biztos? Mert vannak még képeim - vigyorodott el az ügyész. Reita erőtlenül a székébe rogyott, és a kezébe temette arcát. - Szóval, alezredes, elmondja, mikor készültek ezek a képek?

\- Néhány héttel a koreai hadművelet előtt - felelte Reita helyett Uruha. - De nem voltunk aznap szolgálatban.

\- Remélem, tudják, hogy ez nem menti fel önöket.

Ezután Reita már nem tudta követni az eseményeket. A szavak, amik körülötte elhangzottak, nem jutottak el az agyáig, csak ült ott a székén, magába roskadva, szégyenkezve, míg valaki karon nem ragadta, hogy kivezesse a teremből, de még ekkor sem fogta fel igazán, mi folyik körülötte. Az egész annyira szürreális volt, mint valami rémálom. Csak akkor tért igazán magához, amikor órákkal később a bíró kihirdette az ítéletet. Nem lepődött meg, amikor mindkettejüket bűnösnek kiáltották ki.

\- Hadi állapot idején szegték meg a katonai törvénykönyvet, ami, mondanom sem kell, normális esetben súlyos következményekkel kell, hogy járjon - mondta a bíró szigorúan, Reita pedig máris a legrosszabbra gondolt. Ugye nem akarják őket a vesztőhelyre küldeni csak azért, mert lefeküdtek egymással? Ugye megússzák majd egy lefokozással? - Ugyanakkor, mint enyhítő körülményt, figyelembe kell vennünk Suzuki alezredes és Takashima őrnagy érdemeit is, mindkettejüknek kétség kívül hatalmas szerepe volt Japán győzelmében. Emiatt a bíróság úgy határozott, hogy mindkettejük repülőstátuszát azonnali hatállyal, határozatlan időre bevonja, de rangjukat és pozíciójukat mindketten megtarthatják.

Reita elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a bíróra. Tudta, most meg kellene könnyebbülnie, hiszen olcsón, talán túlságosan is olcsón megúszták a dolgot, de nem tudott örülni az enyhe ítéletnek, azok után nem, hogy egy egész ország láthatta fényképeken, hogyan szoktak Kouyou-val szeretkezni.

Az ügyész láthatóan csalódott volt, dühösen nézett a bíróra, de az cseppet sem zavartatva magát folytatta a mondanivalóját.

\- Ha adhatok egy tanácsot önöknek, menjenek haza, és gondolják át alaposan, mennyit ér maguknak a karrierjük. El kell dönteniük, hogy mi fontosabb: a munkájuk vagy a magánéletük.

Reita tudta, hogy a bírónak igaza van. Némán, a fejét lehorgasztva vánszorgott ki a teremből, miután egy kalapácsütéssel berekesztették a tárgyalást. A padsorok között csatlakozott hozzá Tora és Saga, utóbbi láthatóan zaklatott volt.

\- Rei, esküszöm, fogalmam sincs, hogy ki és hogyan készítette azokat a képeket! Én nem…

\- Ne magyarázkodj - szakította félbe az alezredes. A hangja halk és rekedt volt. - Nem a te hibád.

Az újságírók a terem hátuljában és a folyosókon hiénaként próbálták rávetni magukat Reitára, de társai segítettek neki kijutni az épületből, és beszállni a rájuk váró katonai furgonba.

\- Miért van az, hogy amikor már azt hiszem, hogy végre rendbejött az életem, mindig minden újra összeomlik körülöttem? - motyogta, homlokát a furgon sötétített ablaküvegének nyomva. Tudta, ezek után le kell mondania az űrhajós-karrierről, és örülhet, ha Sakurai nem rúgja majd ki két lábbal Yokotáról. Biztos volt benne, hogy mostanra már az összes internetes hírportál címlapja az ő és Kouyou bíróságon készült fényképeivel van tele, és hogy ezek után ugyanazok az emberek, akik hősként tisztelték, és ismeretlenül is kezet ráztak vele az utcán, mostantól le fogják őt köpni, és mocskos szavakat kiabálnak majd utána.

\- Minden rendbe fog jönni - mondta Tora, de Reita erre csak elfintorodott.

\- Most aláztak meg az egész kibaszott ország előtt, és a szárnyaimat is lenyesték. Mégis hogyan lehetne ezt rendbehozni?

Tora nem válaszolt, csak megszorította Reita kezét.


	4. Karrier

\- Elfogadhatatlan! Teljes mértékig elfogadhatatlan! - csapott az asztalra, az elmúlt öt perc alatt most már harmadszorra is Sakurai. A parancsnok nem egyszerűen dühös volt: tajtékzott. Legszívesebben fogta volna a vele szemben álló katonát, és addig csépelte volna, amíg el nem veszíti az eszméletét. Alig tudta visszafogni magát, hiszen ekkorát még soha, senkiben sem csalódott. Suzuki Akirától többet várt volna. - Még a honvédelmi miniszter is személyesen hívott fel, hogy kifejezze nemtetszését, amiért ezen a bázison, az _én_ bázisomon ilyen botrány esett meg. El sem tudom képzelni, mi járt a fejében, amikor fogta magát, és hadi állapot idején kéjelegni vitte az egyik beosztottját az állam tulajdonában álló vadászgépeken!

Reita nem szólt semmit, csak csendben hallgatta a paracsnokot. Tekintetét a földre szegezte, testtartása arról árulkodott, hogy szeretne minél kisebbnek tűnni, sőt, láthatatlanná válni. Szégyellte magát, jobban, mint valaha.

\- Cserbenhagyta az embereit, alezredes - folytatta Sakurai. Reita úgy érezte magát, mint akit éppen most vágtak gyomorszájon. - És nem csak az embereit, Japán összes adófizető polgárát, akiknek a fizetését és a vadászgépet köszönheti, amit vezet.

\- Parancsnok úr, ha megengedi… - kezdte volna, de Sakurai félbeszakította.

\- Nem engedem meg! - csattant fel olyan hangerővel, hogy Reita összerezzent. - És nézzen rám, amikor magához beszélek!

Az alezredes nyelt egy nagyot. Lassan, kelletlenül emelte fel a fejét, és nézett Sakuraira, de alig néhány másodpercig volt csak képes állni annak dühös tekintetét. Azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld, hogy elnyelje őt.

\- Nagyot csalódtam magában, alezredes - mondta kissé halkabban, de még mindig emelt hangon Sakurai, és leült székébe. - Maga a legjobb pilótám, olyan dolgokat vitt véghez a csapatával, amiről azelőtt azt hittük, lehetetlen, a karrierje csúcsán volt, és mindezt képes volt odadobni egy jó kefélésért?

Reita szerette volna elmondani, hogy nem, nem csak egyetlen jó kefélés miatt kockáztatott ennyit, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.

\- Azt hittem, több esze van ennél. Remélem, tudja, hogy maga miatt engem is felelősségre vontak, hiszen én felelek ezért az egész kibaszott bázisért. Mondhatom, nagyon kellemes volt a hadvezetésnek magyarázkodni amiatt, hogy a legjobb emberem nem volt képes a farkát a gatyájában tartani. Ha már ekkora hülyeséget csinált, legalább csinálta volna úgy, hogy senki se jöjjön rá!

\- Sajnálom - lehelte Reita, de Sakurai csendre intette.

\- Nem mondtam, hogy megszólalhat!

\- Atsushi! - szólt rá Ruki, aki eddig a sarokból, némán szemlélte az eseményeket. - Ne…

\- Te meg ne szólj bele! - csattant fel újra a parancsnok, mire Ruki a szemét forgatta, de inkább nem szólalt meg újra. Tudta, hogy azzal csak még jobban feldühítené Sakurait.

A parancsnok elővett egy telegépelt papírlapot az íróasztala felső fiókjából, és ledobta az asztalra, majd egy tollat is odadobott az irat mellé, és közelebb intette Reitát. Az alezredes hezitált, de végül mégiscsak közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, és kerekre tágultak a szemei, amikor elolvasta a papírlap fejlécét.

\- Azonnali hatállyal az áthelyezését kéri a haditengerészethez - mondta ridegen Sakurai. - Ma este összepakol, vonatra ül, és holnap reggel megkezdi a szolgálatát Atsugin.

\- Ne… - nyögte Reita erőtlenül. - Kérem, ne küldjön el innen!

Suzuki Akira nem az a fajta ember volt, aki nekiállt volna könyörögni, de a gondolat, hogy itt kell hagynia Yokotát, olyan borzasztó volt, hogy bármit megtett volna, csak hogy elkerülje. Neki Yokota volt az otthona, nem csak a munkája kötötte ide: itt volt Kouyou, Tora és Saga, a bajtársai, a karbantartó személyzet, akiket mind-mind a testvérének tekintett. Ez a bázis volt az élete. Egyszer már elzavarták innen, Hayashi, még a háború idején - nem akarta újra átélni ugyanazt.

\- Azt hiszi, jókedvemben mondom ezt? - nézett rá sötéten Sakurai. - Nincs más választása, ha nem kérvényezi az áthelyezését, kénytelen leszek rövid úton tartalékállományba helyezni. Nem hagyhatom, hogy továbbra is együtt szolgáljon Takashima őrnaggyal. Sem a hadvezetés, sem a civilek szemében nem venné ki jól magát.

\- Áthelyezhet másik szakaszba… akár másik századba is - próbált érvelni Reita, de Sakurai leintette.

\- Nem. Maga akkor is Takashima felettese maradna. Mint ahogy már mondtam, nincs más választása, szóval írja alá azt a rohadt kérvényt, és tűnjön el a szemem elől!

Reita megsemmisülten vette a kezébe a tollat, és írta alá a papírt. Úgy érezte, hogy a saját halálos ítéletét írja alá. Nem tudta elképzelni az életet Yokotán kívül, de abban biztos volt, hogy boldog csak itt, ezen a bázison lehet.

Majdnem elsírta magát, amikor letette a tollat, és Sakurai felé nyújtotta az aláírt kérelmet. Mikor a parancsnok útjára bocsátotta, gyorsan tisztelgett, és úgy iszkolt ki az irodából, mintha vasvillával üldöznék. Lehajtott a fejjel, gyors léptekkel ment végig a folyosón, míg bele nem ütközött Sagába.

\- Rei… figyelj, beszéltem apámmal és a személyzettel, senki sem tudja, hogyan készülhettek rólatok azok a képek. Senki sem volt ott aznap - mondta a férfi. Látszott rajta, hogy ideges.

\- Ne hibáztasd magad, Saga! - sóhajtotta Reita. - Tudom, hogy nem a te hibád, én voltam az, aki hülyeséget csinált.

\- Na de…

\- Ne beszéljünk róla, jó? - nézett rá Reita, és Saga látta a szemében, hogy a sírással küszködik. Szerette volna vigasztalni, megkérdezni, mi történt Sakurai irodájában, de nem tette, tudta, hogy az alezredes most egyedül szeretne lenni, így csak megveregette a vállát, és tapintatosan magára hagyta. Reita pedig olyan gyorsan rohant át a kifutópályán, majd végig a lakóépület folyosóján a szobájáig, ahogy csak tudott. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is meglássa a szeméből csordogáló könnyeket.

A szobájában aztán csomagolni kezdett. Kivette a nagy zöld utazótáskát az ágyneműtartóból, kinyitotta a szekrényeket és fiókokat, és szép sorjában minden ruháját kisebbre hajtogatta. Egyenként tette be őket a táskába, úgy, hogy ne gyűrődjenek, ahogy a katonaságnál tanították.

\- Elmész? - Reita összerezzent Uruha hangja hallatán. Felegyenenesedett, bedobott még egy atlétatrikót a táskájába, és anélkül, hogy a másik férfira nézett volna, bólintott.

\- Áthelyezésemet kértem a haditengerészethez. Sakurai gyakorlatilag kidobott a bázisról - mondta halkan. - Holnap reggel kell szolgálatra jelentkeznem Atsugin.

\- Atsugin? Az alig több, mint egy órányira van innen - derült fel Uruha arca, de a másik pilótáé komor maradt. - Akkor nem küldenek a világ végére. Ennek örülök, ha nem is látjuk egymást minden nap, hétvégenként tudunk majd találkozni.

Reita néma maradt. Hogy ne kelljen az őrnagyra néznie, folytatta a pakolást. A tökéletesen élére hajtogatott nadrágok egymás után kerültek be a táskába, miközben Uruha felvont szemöldökkel nézte őt.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte az őrnagy végül, amikor már kezdte kínosnak érezni a kettejük között beállt csendet. Az alezredes sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Szerintem jobb lenne, ha nem találkoznánk hétvégente. - Az őrnagy egyetlen lépéssel termett mellette, megragadta a vállát, hogy maga felé fordítsa.

\- Tessék?! - Nem hitte el, hogy Reita ezt mondja. Mindazok után, amit együtt éltek át, egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a férfi, akit teljes szívéből szeret, és akinek a kedvéért mindent feláldozna, a karriert választja helyette.

\- Azt mondtam, jobb lenne, ha mostantól nem találkoznánk - mondta halkan az alezredes. Még mindig igyekezett kerülni a láthatóan dühös és döbbent Kouyou tekintetét. - Nézd, Ruru, szeretlek, ezt te is tudod, de… Igazuk volt, annak, ami köztünk volt, nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Hibáztam, amikor belerángattalak ebbe, és a szívemre hallgattam a józan eszem helyett.

\- Szóval azt mondod, vége? - kérdezte halkan az őrnagy.

\- Igen - nézett végre rá az alezredes. - Sajnálom.

Uruha gúnyosan horkantott egyet.

\- Gondolhattam volna, hogy ez lesz. Hogy őket választod, és nem engem.

\- Te is beláthatod, hiba volt a szabályzat ellenére… - kezdte Reita, de Uruha nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja a mondatot: akkorát mosott be neki, hogy az alezredes megtántorodott, és ha nem lett volna ott mögötte az ágy, a földre zuhant volna.

\- Dugd fel magadnak azt a kurva szabályzatot! - kiabálta Uruha. Reita még sohasem látta őt ilyen dühösnek, nem is tudott megszólalni, csak tátott szájjal, döbbenten bámulta az őrnagyot. - Tettünk egy fogadalmat, Akira, nem emlékszel? Hogy bármi történjék is, az, ami köztünk van, örökké fog tartani! Ez nem jelent neked semmit?

\- Ruru, nézd…

\- Ne hívj így! - rivallt rá az őrnagy, mire Reita elhallgatott. Tudta, ha megpróbál megszólalni, a másik csak még idegesebb lesz. - Elnéztem neked, hogy a munkát a kapcsolatunk elé helyezed. Tudtam, mennyire fontos neked, de nem bántam, mert boldognak akartalak látni. Úgy tettem, mintha minden rendben lenne, hiába tudtam mindvégig, hogy abban a pillanatban, amikor választanod kell köztem és a repülés között, rólam fogsz lemondani. Te a repülésbe vagy szerelmes, Akira, nem belém, és csinálhatok bármit, ez nem fog változni. Csak azt nem hittem volna, még álmomban sem, hogy ilyen könnyen mondasz majd le kettőnkről. Hogy ennyire keveset jelentett neked az, ami köztünk volt.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz - mondta halkan Reita, mire Uruha a szemét forgatta.

\- Felesleges győzködnöd erről, éppen az előbb bizonyítottad be, hogy igazam van. Te jobban szereted azt a gépet, amit terveztem neked, mint engem. Ez tény, és én voltam a hülye, amiért éveken át próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha nem így lenne.

\- Nem fair, hogy ezt mondod! Azt hiszed, én nem hoztam áldozatokat érted? - csattant fel most már Reita is, mire Uruha még egyet bemosott neki.

\- Én az éjjel megírtam a felmondásom. Most akartam odaadni Sakurainak. Veled ellentétben _én_ hajlandó lettem volna lemondani a karrieremről azért, hogy veled lehessek, de te meg sem akartad beszélni velem, hogy mi legyen ezután, egyszerűen eldöntötted magadban, hogy szakítasz velem. Ez az, ami nem fair.

Az őrnagy sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a szobából. Reita dühösen pattant fel, és csapta be mögötte az ajtót.

Lerogyott az ágyára. Az arca égett ott, ahol Kouyou megütötte, tudta, hogy fel fog dagadni, de most nem törődött vele. Remegő kezekkel vette le mellkasáról a solymot és pipacsokat ábrázoló jelvényt, és sokáig forgatta a tenyerében. Nem tudta, eljön-e majd a nap, amikor visszatérhet Yokotára, vagy kénytelen lesz egy haditengerészeti támaszponton megöregedni, de abban biztos volt, hogy most már soha sem lesz semmi a régi. Már sohasem fogják őt úgy emlegetni, mint Japán legjobb pilótáját, mostantól kezdve nem lesz más, csak egy botrányhős. Viszont mindent meg kell tennie, hogy mentse a menthetőt. Mostantól nem hibázhat, márpedig Kouyou-val maradni hiba lenne.

Gondolatait kopogtatás zavarta meg. Fanyalogva állt fel és nyitott ajtót - arra számított, hogy Uruha jött vissza, de nem ő, hanem Aoi állt vele szemben.

\- A parancsnok küldött, hogy átadd nekem a munkád - mondta a férfi halkan, mire Reita bólintott, és szélesebbre tárva az ajtót invitálta beljebb a másik pilótát.

\- Gondoltam, hogy téged fog kinevezni. Gratulálok! - mondta egy szomorkás mosoly kíséretében, mire Aoi komoran bólintott.

Nem tartott sok ideig, míg Reita elmondta neki azt, amit tudnia kell, átadta az iratokat, megmutatta, mit hol talál a yokotai szerveren, hiszen Aoi volt az egyik helyettese, majdnem mindennel tisztában volt, amit a századparancsnoki munka elvégzéséhez tudni kellett. Aoi már indult volna, hogy magára hagyja az alezredest, de annak hangja az ajtóban megállította.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit?

Aoi felvont szemöldökkel fordult vissza felé, de bólintott.

\- Persze.

\- Miért csináltad? - nézett rá a szeme sarkából Reita, mire Aoinak erre elkerekedett a szeme, de egy pillanattal később ajkai már gúnyos vigyorra húzódtak.

\- Szóval rájöttél - tette karba a kezét, mire Reita lassan bólintott. Persze, hogy rájött, hogy Aoi jelentette fel őt és Kouyou-t a hadvezetésnél. A többi pilóta nem lett volna képes ilyesmire.

\- Nem volt nehéz. Kizárásos alapon csak te lehettél, bár azt nem igazán értem, hogy miért és miért most csináltad. Azt hittem, hogy Észak-Korea után már nem neheztelsz rám - mondta komoran, mire Aoi gúnyosan felnevetett.

\- Semmi sem változott köztünk, Suzuki. Még mindig ugyanaz a véleményem rólad, ami akkor volt, amikor megismertelek - jelentette ki megvetően. - Egy a szabályokat nem tisztelő, nagyképű faszfej vagy, akit a felettesei úgy pátyolgatnak, mintha valamiféle kincs lenne, és ezért sosem kapja meg a kihágásaiért a büntetést, amit érdemelne. Nos, ezegyszer megkapod.

Reita megcsóválta a fejét. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehet az, hogy Aoinak semmit sem jelentett az, amit együtt éltek át. Bajtársak voltak az emberiség legpusztítóbb háborújában - és az alezredes egészen mostanáig azt hitte, hogy a barátjának mondhatja a férfit. Élete legnagyobb tévedése volt.

Amikor a háború alatt Shiroyama Yuu Yokotára került, Reita tisztában volt vele, hogy meg kell valahogy oldani a problémájukat, tisztázni a nézeteltéréseiket. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy erre nincs idejük, nem vesztegethetik vitára a drága idejüket, miközben egy öngyilkos küldetésre kell felkészülniük. Így hát a szobájába hívta Aoit, és fegyverszünetet ajánlott neki: megkérte, tegyék félre az ellentéteket a háború végéig, majd utána tisztázzák azokat. Aoi beleegyezett, kezet ráztak rá, és másnaptól fogva egyetlen megjegyzést sem tett Reitára. Néhány héttel később pedig együtt repültek el Észak-Koreába, egy olyan bevetés keretében, amiről csoda, hogy visszatértek. Azután vége lett a háborúnak, és Shiroyama, úgy tűnt, nem akar újra konfliktust kettejük között, Reita pedig naivan abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy barátokká váltak. Nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna.

\- Rendben. Megkaptam. Gratulálok neked! De az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ezzel nem csak az én karrieremet töröd derékba, de Kouyou-nak is ártani fogsz? - kérdezte halkan, mire Aoi vállat vont.

\- Akármennyire is sajnálom őt, te is tudod, hogy egy háborúban mindig vannak járulékos veszteségek.

\- Ritka nagy görény vagy te, Shiroyama. - Reita hangja egyáltalán nem volt ingerült vagy vádaskodó, inkább csak fáradt és meggyötört. - Már csak azt mondd meg nekem, hogy miért vártál eddig? Miért nem rukkoltál elő azokkal a képekkel, amiket ki tudja, hogyan készítettél rólam és Kouyouról?

\- Ha érdekel, elmondhatom, hogy készültek: drónokkal. Nem volt nehéz utánatok küldeni egyet, amikor elhagytátok a bázist. Valahányszor kiléptetek a kapun, egy drón követett titeket, és ti még csak észre sem vettétek - magyarázta diadalittasan vigyorogva Aoi. - És hogy miért most? Talán azért, mert most telt be az a bizonyos pohár. Folyton szarsz a szabályzatra, két hete is kikapcsoltad lakott terület felett a géped hajtóművét, és Sakurai nem hogy nem cseszett le érte, egyenesen megdícsért, amiért végrehajtottál egy szép manővert. Egyszer már elvették tőled a rangodat, és nem egyszerűen visszakaptad, közben még össze is bratyiztál a trónörökössel, lassan már úgy jársz a császári palotába, mint haza. Miután meghalt Toshiya, téged neveztek ki századparancsnoknak, pedig mindketten tudjuk, hogy sem elég tapasztalatod nincs, és emberileg sem vagy alkalmas a posztra, mert képtelen vagy megkövetelni másoktól a fegyelmet, ami nem is csoda, mert te magad sem vagy képes a fegyelemre. Ezt még lenyelném, ahogy azt is lenyeltem, hogy Toráékkal disznó vicceket meséltek a rádióban a hadvezetés füle hallatára, vagy hogy kubai szivart szívtok a jenki pilótákkal a hangárok mögött. De még azt is el tudtam viselni, hogy Uruhát keféled, miközben meg sem érdemled őt!

\- Szóval erről van szó? - kerekedtek el Reita szemei. - Kouyou miatt vagy féltékeny?

\- Tudod, mi ebben a borzasztóan dühítő? - torzult grimasszá Aoi vigyora. - Hogy én képes voltam ellenállni a kísértésnek, mert veled ellentétben én betartom a törvényeket, mert nem véletlenül hozták őket. Igen, tetszett nekem Kouyou, már az első nap, amikor megláttam Nahán, szívesen rámozdultam volna én is, de én képes vagyok a gatyámban tartani a farkamat. Nem vagyok sem elég pofátlan, sem elég hülye ahhoz, hogy megszegjem a szabályzatot, szóval lemondtam Uruháról. Aztán kiderült, hogy veled kavar, és az egész kibaszott bázis tud róla, még Sakurai is, de senki sem tesz semmit. El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire dühített a dolog!

\- De, el tudom - mondta halkan Akira. - Engem is dühített volna a helyedben.

Aoi a szemét forgatta.

\- Ja, persze. Minden bizonnyal… - morogta. - Mindenesetre biztos, ami biztos alapon bizonyítékokat gyűjtöttem kettőtök kis románcáról, hátha jól jön majd valamikor… és tessék, igazam lett.

\- Az biztos. Sikerült engem is és Uruhát is egy egész ország, sőt, tulajdonképpen az egész világ előtt megaláznod - nézett rá Reita.

\- Magadnak kerested a bajt - vetette oda Aoi, mire az alezredes sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Ezt nem vitatom - bólintott nagyot. - És igazad van abban, hogy hibáztam, amikor belementem ebbe a kapcsolatba. Nem lett volna szabad.

\- Legalább beismered - tette újra karba a kezét Aoi.

\- De még nem fejezted be a történetet. Még mindig nem mondtad el, miért éppen most jelentettél fel minket - mutatott rá Reita, mire a másik pilóta keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Nem különösebben érdekelt, mit csináltok Uruhával, tudtam, hogy én úgysem szegném meg a szabályzatot egy kapcsolat kedvéért, szóval bármit is hiszel, nem voltam rátok féltékeny. Lenyeltem a dolgot, ahogy a többit is, úgysem akartam már sokáig Yokotán maradni. Gondoltam, továbblépek, adódott egy remek lehetőség, ami hatalmas szakmai előrelépést jelentett volna, ráadásul egy gyerekkori álmom is teljesült volna. Csakhogy kellett hozzá egy ajánlólevél Sakuraitól, aki közölte, te is éppen ugyanilyen ajánlást kértél tőle.

\- Te is jelentkeztél az űrprogramba? - esett le Reita álla. Aoi gúnyos mosollyal bólintott.

\- Jelentkeztem. És abban a pillanatban, hogy megtudtam, te is arra a helyre pályázol, amire én, biztos voltam benne, hogy semmi esélyem, hacsak nem állítalak félre.

Reita hitetlenkedve meredt Aoira. El sem akarta hinni, hogy ilyesmi miatt árulta el őt az egyik bajtársa.

\- Yuu, te vagy olyan jó pilóta, mint én, ha nem jobb - mondta halkan. - Ugyanannyi esélyed lett volna bekerülni a programba, mint nekem.

\- Te is tudod, hogy baromság, amit mondasz - sziszegte dühösen Aoi. - _Nem_ volt ugyanannyi esélyem. Melletted senki sem rúghatott labdába, mert az egész ország azt hitte rólad, hogy valamiféle kibaszott hős vagy.

\- Hát, akkor gratulálok - mondta keserűen Reita, és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Sikerült elvenned tőlem mindent. Ezek után nyilván te leszel az a jelölt, aki mellett senki sem rúghat labdába. Csak vigyázz, nehogy a többiek megtudják, hogy te állsz a feljelentésem mögött!

\- Nem érdekel, hogy tudják-e - vont vállat Aoi. - Helyesen cselekedtem.

\- Ők nem így fogják látni - nézett rá az alezredes, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett a folyosóra. - Nem fognak benned megbízni, ha kiderül, hogy elárultad az egyik bajtársadat. Szóval igyekezz titokban tartani a dolgot, különben hiába a századparancsnoki kinevezés, egyik embered sem fog majd tisztelni, és nem bocsátják majd meg neked, hogy yokotai pilóta létedre elárultad az egyik bajtársadat. Mert hiába van igazad abban, hogy én megérdemlem a büntetést, az ő szemükben te leszel az áruló.

Reita nem mondott semmi többet. Lassú léptekkel indult végig a folyosón, magára hagyva Aoit, aki gúnyosan mosolyogva figyelte távolodó alakját.


	5. Szégyen

A hátizsákja és utazótáskái a folyosón sorakoztak, bennük minden holmijával. A szoba, amit eddig az otthonának tartott, üres volt, az ágyneműt lehúzták és elpakolták, a fiókokat, szekrényeket kiürítették, a polcokról eltűntek a fényképkeretek, csupán az íróasztal lapján emlékeztetett néhány véletlenül ejtett karcolás arra, hogy néhány órával ezelőttig használták. Akira tudta, hogy a szoba nem lesz sokáig lakatlan, Aoi valószínűleg már másnap beköltözik, amint a személyzet kitakarítja számára a helyiséget. Az ajtófélfának támaszkodva nézett végig a helyiségen, hogy még egyszer, utoljára ellenőrizze, nem felejt-e itt semmit.

Ránézett a karórára, amit a császári hercegtől kapott: alig másfél órája volt a vonata indulásáig, nem időzhetett már itt tovább. Kivette a zsebéből a szoba kulcsait, és a zárba csúsztatta, majd felvette a táskákat a földről, és elindult kifelé az épületből. Az üres folyosón visszhangot vertek léptei.

Odakint már alkonyodott, a lebukni készülő nap sugarai narancssárga fényárba vonták Yokota kifutópályáit. Reita úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve, miközben körbenézett. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy búcsút kellett intenie a bázisnak - az _otthonának_ -, és bár a legutóbbi alkalommal végül minden jóra fordult, és visszatérhetett ide, nem mert reménykedni abban, hogy ezúttal is lesz ilyen szerencséje.

Az egyik kifutópálya végén ott állt a vadászgépe. Nem akart elmenni anélkül, hogy vetne rá egy utolsó pillantást - és szívesen tett volna egy utolsó kört is vele a bázis felett, de most nem mert volna repülési engedélyt kérni Sakuraitól -, így lassú, kissé remegő léptekkel elsétált odáig, ledobta a földre a táskákat, és végigsimított a frissen tisztára suvickolt fémen.

\- Nagyon fogok rá vigyázni - szólalt meg mögötte Kaoru. Reita eddig észre sem vette, hogy itt van. Fanyar mosollyal a szája szegletében fordult a szerelő felé, és bólintott. - Ha már elutasították a kérelmemet, hogy engem is áthelyezzenek Atsugira, legalább a madaradra vigyázok majd.

\- Velem jöttél volna? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az alezredes, mire Kaoru megveregette a vállát.

\- Persze. Hiszen jó kis csapat voltunk, nem igaz?

Reitát meghatották Kaoru szavai, olyannyira, hogy alig tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, de azért csak sikerült lenyelnie őket. Szerencsére. Mégsem kezdhetett el itt bőgni!

\- Köszönök mindent - nyújtotta jobbját Kaoru felé, de a szerelő ahelyett, hogy elfogadta volna, szoros, baráti ölelésbe vonta a pilótát.

\- Gyere vissza, amint lehet! - súgta a fülébe.

\- Igyekszem - bólintott Reita, bár ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, soha többé nem térhet már vissza a bázisra, legfeljebb látogatóba. Elengedte Kaorut, tett egy lépést hátra, és tett egy zavart kézmozdulatot, aminek ő maga sem tudta, mi a célja. - Mennem kell, különben lekésem a vonatot. Még a szolgálati naplót sem adtam le a parancsnoknak.

A két férfi elbúcsúzott egymástól, Reita vetett egy utolsó, szomorú pillantást a vadászrepülőre, majd hátat fordított a kifutópályának, és elindult Sakurai irodája felé. Útközben elhaladt a kantin mellett is, ahonnan tompa zaj szűrődött ki: a yokotai katonák és a személyzet nagy része éppen most vacsorázott. Megtorpant, és egy percig bámult maga elé: nem akaródzott a többiek szeme elé kerülnie, ugyanakkor nem mehetett el búcsú - és bocsánatkérés - nélkül. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, és minden bátorságát összeszedve belépett a kantinba. Hiába nem csapott nagy zajt, rögtön minden szem rá szegeződött, és abbamaradt a beszélgetés.

Az övéi - Tora, Saga és a többiek - éppen az ajtóhoz legközelebb eső asztalnál ültek. A pillantása egyetlen pillanatra találkozott Uruháéval, majd gyorsan odébbkapta a tekintetét, és a falon egy pontot kezdett el bámulni, hogy ne kelljen senki szemébe se néznie. Szégyellte magát, annyira, mint soha életében.

\- Én… - kezdte, de nem tudta folytatni. Sután megköszörülte a torkát egyszer, azután még kétszer, mire össze tudta magát szedni annyira, hogy beszédre bírja nyelvét. - Úgy vélem, tartozom nektek egy bocsánatkéréssel. Szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy az, ami köztem és Uru… Takashima őrnagy között volt, soha nem befolyásolta a munkámat, és nem akarom, hogy azt higgyétek, hogy kivételeztem vele, vagy…

\- Rei - szakította félbe Tora határozott hangja -, mi ezt mind tudjuk. Semmiféle magyarázattal nem tartozol nekünk, és hidd el, nem neheztelünk rád, csak a kibaszott hadbíróságra, meg arra, aki megszervezte ezt az egész cirkuszt, hogy keresztbe tegyen neked és Uruhának.

A termen helyeslő moraj futott végig. Reita hálásan nézett végig bajtársain, és halványan elmosolyodott. Csupán akkor vált újra komorrá tekintete, amikor az találkozott Kouyou-éval. Az őrnagy karbetett kézzel, villámokat szóró szemmel nézett rá.

\- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még - hajtotta le a fejét, és vakarta meg zavartan az orrát. - Nekem most el kell mennem, de ti is tudjátok, hogy a búcsúzkodás nem az erősségem.

\- Akkor csak annyit mondj, hogy viszlát - szólalt meg Saga.

Reita legnagyobb meglepetésére a búcsúzkodás mégiscsak sokáig tartott: szinte mindenki kezet akart rázni vele vagy megölelni őt, és akárcsak Kaoru, ők is egytől egyig azt mondták, alig várják, hogy visszatérjen. Ám Uruha nem búcsúzott el tőle: észrevétlenül kislisszant az ajtón.

Tizenöt perccel és rengeteg jókívánsággal később Reita már a parancsnok iróasztala előtt állt. A búcsúzkodástól, a többiek viselkedésétől nem könnyebbült meg, épp ellenkezőleg, csak méginkább szégyellte magát. Úgy érezte, cserbenhagyta a bajtársait, a barátait, akikhez szorosabb viszony fűzte őt, mint a tulajdon testvéréhez.

\- A vonatjegye - nyújtott át neki egy hosszúkás, fehér borítékot Sakurai. - Az állomásról sofőr viszi majd a bázisra, az éjszakát már ott tölti, és holnap hét órakor szolgálatra jelentkezik az új parancsnokánál. Szerencsére az ottaniaknak éppen szükségük van egy tapasztalt repülésoktatóra, újoncokat fog kiképezni. Ezúttal azonban, ha bármelyikre is ráizgul, inkább verje ki magának!

Reita vörös arccal nézett oldalra. Átadta a szolgálati naplót tároló kis táblagépet Sakurainak, majd aláírta az iratokat, amiket a parancsnok az orra alá dugott anélkül, hogy bármelyiket is átolvasta volna. Mikor végzett, Ruki, aki eddig csendben ült az ablakpárkányon, leugrott onnan, és megpaskolta Reita vállát.

\- Gyere, kikísérlek!

Az alezredes egy utolsó szalutálással búcsúzott el most már egykori parancsnokától, és követte az alacsony parancsnokhelyettest kifelé. Ruki csak akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor már tisztes távolságba kerültek Sakurai irodájától.

\- Nagyon haragszik rád, de majd megbékél - mondta halkan. Reita tudta, hogy a parancsnokról beszél. - Tudom, mit gondolsz most, de hidd el, nem utál téged.

\- Tudom - mondta halkan az alezredes, mire Ruki érdeklődve nézett fel rá. - Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy minden követ meg kellett mozgatnia azért, hogy a Yokotához legközelebbi haditengerészeti támaszpontra kerülhessek, és ne aktákat kelljen tologatnom valahol a semmi közepén?

Ruki erre elmosolyodott.

\- Hidd el, le fognak csillapodni a kedélyek, és néhány hónapon belül minden visszatér majd a normális kerékvágásba - mondta biztatóan. - Minden csoda három napig tart, rólad is le fog akadni előbb a sajtó, utána a hadvezetés is, és szépen visszajössz majd ide.

Reita nem volt ilyen derűlátó, de nem állt le vitatkozni a parancsnokhelyettessel.

A buszon, amivel a vasútállomásra ment, rajta kívül nem volt utas, aminek kifejezetten örült. Látta a napokban megjelent újságokat és az internetes hírportálokat: a címlapokon ott virított az ő és Uruha arcképe, és ugyan a hozzászólásokat, fórumokat és blogbejegyzéseket nem volt mersze végigböngészni, sejtette, hogy azok nem magasztalják őt az egekig. 

Az ablakon át nézte az egyre távolodó bázist, látta, ahogy egy gép - Tora vadásza - a levegőbe emelkedik, egy másik pedig, aminek típusát ilyen messziről a sötétben nem tudta már kivenni, pedig landolni készül. Furcsa nosztalgia kerítette hatalmába: eszébe jutott az első nap, amit Yokotán töltött. Zöldfülű hülyegyerek volt még, tele bizonyítási vággyal, aki akkoriban még sportnak tekintette a repülést, és fogalma sem volt arról, milyen egy valódi légicsata és a háború. Szeretett volna visszamenni az időben arra a napra, hogy újra ott ülhessen a kantinban az eligazításon, amit Hayashi tartott, és Mikóval sugdolózva találgassa, vajon milyen géppel repülhetnek majd először, és melyik kiképzőtisztjük lesz a legengedékenyebb. Eszébe jutott Toshiya, aki azonnal a szárnyai alá vette, amint belépett a bázis kapuján, és akit apja helyett apjának tekintett - vajon ő mit szólna, ha most látná?

Mire a vasútállomásra ért, már olyannyira nyomorultul érezte magát, hogy lépni is nehezére esett. Szinte csak vonszolta magát a peronig, ahol már többen gyülekeztek a Shinjuku felé tartó vonatra várva. Alig állt ott egy perce, amikor észrevette, hogy néhányan máris összesúgnak a háta mögött. Igyekezett ugyan nem feltűnést kelteni, de mégiscsak egyenruhában volt, szinte világított a fekete öltönyös tömegben. Ilyenkor sajnálta, hogy nem utazhat civilben.

\- Mocskos buzi - hallotta a fülében, miközben egy fiatal férfi elhaladt mellette, és nyilvánvalóan direkt meglökte őt. Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot; régen ugyan nem tűrte volna el, hogy valaki így bánjon vele, ám most nem csodálkozott rajta, és ami azt illeti, valójában jogosnak érezte.

Amikor végre befutott a vonat, megpróbált olyan helyet keresni magának, ahol nem láthatják őt a kíváncsi tekintetek, de a szerelvényen túl sokan utaztak, alig akadt ülőhely. Végül két idős úrral szemben ült le, az utazótáskáit feltette a csomagtartóra, a hátizsákját pedig az ölébe vette. Szúrós tekinteteket érzett magán, de igyekezett nem törődni velük és senkire sem nézni, inkább elővette a könyvet, amit éppen olvasott, hogy azzal foglalja el magát, ám alig nyitotta ki, máris inkább eltette: a regényt Uruhától kapta, a belső borítójára még egy rövid szerelmes üzenetet is írt neki az őrnagy. Talán jobb is, hogy Atsugira nem viheti magával a gépet, amit Uruha tervezett neki: túl fájdalmas lenne minden áldott nap azzal repülni.

Kinézett az ablakon, és igyekezett inkább a mellettük elsuhanó tájra figyelni. Errefelé csupa-csupa beton volt minden: hatalmas felhőkarcolók, sokemeletes szalagházak, plázák és stadionok követték egymást. Hamar megunta a nézelődést, így végül elővette táblagépét, és azzal a céllal, hogy a körülményekhez képest felkészülten érkezzen új munkahelyére, lehívott minden adatot Atsugiról, amihez csak hozzáférése volt, a hadsereg adatbázisából. Éppen a szervezeti és működési szabályzatot futotta át különleges rendelkezések után kutatva, amikor a vele szemben ülő egyik öregember rosszallóan megszólalt:

\- Bezzeg a mi időnkben az engedetlen katonákat úgy dobták ki a seregből, mint macskát szarni.

Reita összerezzent, a táblagép megremegett a kezében, de nem nézett fel az idős emberre. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki nem hallja, mit mond, vagy legalábbis fogalma sincs róla, hogy kiről beszél.

\- Ugyan, te is tudod, hogy ezeknek a mai fiataloknak már nem kenyerük a rend és a fegyelem - szólalt meg a másik öreg. Reita belülről harapta a száját, nehogy visszaszóljon valamit. - Bezzeg a mi időnkben, ha a hadvezetés nem is meszelte el azokat, akik megszegték a szabályzatot, hát a társai gondoskodtak róla, hogy megkapja a magáét.

Reita már nagyon bánta, hogy a fülhallgatóját elcsomagolta az egyik utazótáska aljára - most nagyon jól jött volna, hogy ne kelljen hallgatnia a két öregembert. Felnézett a vonaton elhelyezett kijelzők egyikére, aszerint még több, mint húsz perc volt hátra, míg megérkeznek Shinjukura. Őszintén reménykedett benne, hogy az öregek hamarosan leszállnak, de persze nem volt ilyen szerencséje: a végállomásig hallgathatta, hogyan szidják az engedetlen katonákat a nyugdíjas bácsik, ráadásul a beszélgetésbe egy idős hölgy is bekapcsolódott, aki a Kokubunji megállónál szállt fel, és fogalta el az utolsó ülőhelyet Reita mellett.

Shinjukura érve olyan gyorsan szállt le a vonatról, ahogy csak tudott, most nem állt le udvariaskodni az idősekkel és a kismamákkal. Az alatt a bő húsz perc alatt, míg az átszállásra várt, még többen tettek rá megjegyzést vagy súgtak össze a háta mögött, így inkább ott helyben, a peron közepén feltúrta a poggyászát, és előkereste a fülhallgatóját. Az út további részében olyannyira beletemetkezett az olvasásba és a zenehallgatásba, hogy a kalauznak meg kellett kocogtatnia a vállát, amikor ellenőrizte a menetjegyét.

Már jócskán bennejártak az éjszakában, amikor végre befutott a vonata Yamato vasútállomására. Indokulatlanul fáradtnak érezte magát, amikor levonszolta csomagjait a szerelvényről, ráadásul odakint sűrű cseppekben esett az eső, mintha az időjárás is direkt tetézni akarná amúgy sem rózsás hangulatát.

A peronon már ott várta őt egy fiatal tengerészgyalogos - ha nem lett volna rajta a haditengerészet egyenruhája, Reita bizonyára iskolásfiúnak nézte volna -, aki láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért neki kellett fuvaroznia az alezredest. A furgonban nem is szóltak egymáshoz, Reita csupán egyszer tett egy meddő kísérletet arra, hogy megtörje a kínos csendet kettejük között, de inkább feladta. A fiatal katona csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor már Atsugin voltak, és akkor is csak azért, hogy elmondja, merre találja a parancsnok irodáját, a kantint és a zuhanyzókat.

Atsugin is, mint Yokotán, a bázis területén álltak a lakóépületek, ám itt jóval távolabb emelték fel őket a kifutópályától. Mivel a legtöbb épület a háborúban megsemmisült - Reita ezt a vonaton olvasta -, még most is folyt az újraépítés, ezért a személyzet egy része a közeli településeken élt, és minden nap autóval volt kénytelen munkába járni. Örült, hogy neki legalább erre nem lesz gondja: bár sokan idegenkedtek attól, hogy egy reptér területén éljenek, Reita hiányolta volna a fel- és leszálló gépek által csapott robajt, hiszen az már olyannyira természetes volt számára, mint a levegővétel.

A tengerészgyalogos egészen a szobájáig kísérte őt, azután egy gyors tisztelgést követően távozott, mint aki nem is próbálja titkolni, hogy mennyire örül, hogy végre megszabadulhat Reitától. Az alezredes nem is csodálkozott rajta, és sejtette, hogy újdonsült bajtársai hasonlóan fognak majd viselkedni vele, mint ez az újonc - csak abban reménykedett, hogy ha majd megismerik, jobb véleménnyel lesznek róla.

Sóhajtva nézett körbe az új szobájában. A helyiség valamivel kisebb volt, mint az, amelyikben Yokotán aludt, berendezését két-két ágy, íróasztal és szekrény alkotta. Bárkivel is kellett osztoznia a szobán, az láthatóan családos ember volt, erről tanúskodott az asztalán sorakozó féltucat fénykép, melyek mind két kisgyereket és egy fiatal nőt ábrázoltak.

Reita ágya be volt vetve, és ott hevert rajta három rend egyenruha, szépen összehajtogatva - mindössze ennyi utalt arra, hogy a bázison számítottak az érkezésére. Igaz, nem is számított semmiféle ünnepségre. Úgy döntött, ráér holnap kipakolni, inkább elmegy, és megkeresi a legközelebbi kocsmát. Nem volt az az iszákos fajta, csak akkor ivott, amikor ünnepeltek valamit a bajtársaival, ám most ölni tudott volna egy jó erős viszkiért.

Alig lépett ki a bázis főkapuján, rögtön meglátott egy bárt. Legalább ebben szerencséje van, gondolta. A kis lokál tömve volt a haditengerészet egyenruháját viselő katonákkal. Amint belépett, minden szem rászegeződött, de nem törődött vele, egyenesen a pulthoz ment.

\- Egy Johnnie Walkert jéggel - nézett a csaposra, aki bólintott, és ki is töltötte neki az italt. Alig kortyolt bele, amikor egy rosszalló hang szólalt meg közvetlenül mellette.

\- Taka-san, nem is tudtam, hogy árulókat is kiszolgálnak ebben a kocsmában!

Reita úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Egyetlen hajtásra megitta a viszki maradékát, majd fizetett, és kisétált a bárból. Mára elege volt az emberekből.

Mire visszatért a bázisra, újdonsült szobatársa is megérkezett. Reita kissé tétován lépett be a helyiségbe és mutatkozott be a férfinak, aki nem viselt mást, csak egy fehér trikót és alsónadrágot. Legnagyobb meglepetésére az ismeretlen a kezét nyújtotta felé, és barátságosan elmosolyodott.

\- Koga Reo - hajtotta meg a fejét, amikor Reita kezet rázott vele. - Örülök a találkozásnak.

Reita olyannyira megdöbbent azon, milyen kedvesen fogadja ez az ember, hogy még a száját is eltátotta.

\- Izé, én is örülök - motyogta, amikor magához tért.

\- Körbevezettek már? - kérdezte a férfi, mire Reita megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem.

\- Bezzeg máskor komplett ünnepséget rendeznek, amikor új arc érkezik a bázisra. Főleg, ha egy főtiszt az.

\- Nem számítottam díszvacsorára, elhiheted - vont vállat keserűen Reita, mire Reo arcán együttérző mosoly jelent meg.

\- Ne aggódj, minden csoda három napig tart, majd elfelejtik, ami történt - mondta, mire az alezredes szája sarkában megjelent egy apró kis mosoly.

\- Yokota alparancsnoka is pontosan ugyanezt mondta nekem.

\- Igaza volt. Hidd el, én már csak tudom: voltam a te cipődben - mondta Reo, és leült az ágya szélére. Reita követte a példáját, ő is helyet foglalt a sajátján.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- A feleségem… ő is katona volt - Reita szeme a férfi asztalán sorakozó fotókra tévedt. - Még a háború előtt ismerkedtünk meg, együtt végeztük el az alapkiképzést, és mi tagadás, szerelem volt első látásra… Persze a mi ügyünket nem fújták úgy fel, mint a tiéteket, de mi is magyarázkodhattunk a feletteseinknek és a hadvezetésnek, amikor lebuktunk. Végül ő feladta a karrierjét a seregben, hogy elvehessem feleségül. Szóval, ha valaki tudja, mit érzel most, az én vagyok.

\- Szép család - intett Reita a fejével a fényképek felé.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott büszkén Reo.

\- Hogyhogy itt laksz, és nem velük? - csúszott ki az alezredes száján a kérdés.

\- A háborúban a családosoknak fenntartott lakóépületek mind megsemmisültek, és még nem építették őket újjá. Ami azt illeti, mostanában nem vet fel minket a pénz, nem futná albérletre a környéken, Mariko és a srácok most az anyósoméknál laknak Kamakurában - magyarázta a férfi. - Szerencsére az nincs túl messze, minden hétvégén meg tudom őket látogatni, vagy ők jönnek le hozzám, de azért nagyon hiányoznak.

\- Gondolom.

\- Na, mindegy - csapta össze a tenyerét Reo, és végignyúlt az ágyán. - Ha megbocsátasz, én most elteszem magam holnapra, egy tizennégy órás szolgálaton vagyok túl. Reggel majd körbevezetlek. A fürdőszobát a folyosó végén találod, az utolsó ajtó az.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Reita.

Az alezredesnek sokáig nem jött álom a szemére azon az éjszakán. Reo és a felesége jártak a fejében, az, hogy az asszony miről volt hajlandó lemondani csak azért, hogy hozzámehessen a férfihoz, akit szeretett. Minél többet gondolt a történetre, annál jobban fájt a szíve - és annál inkább úgy érezte, hogy az, amit Kouyou iránt érzett, talán nem is volt olyan erős és tiszta, mint azt ő korábban gondolta.


	6. Fekete-fehér

Saga csüggedten babrált az egyik száradó ejtőernyő madzagjaival, miközben kifelé bámult az ablakon. Odakint Yokota újonnan felállított díszőrsége éppen az őrségváltásra készült, kicsit távolabb néhány tucat turista fényképezte őket. Békeidőben még egy katonai támaszpontból is könnyedén lehetett turistalátványosságot csinálni.

\- Sejtettem, hogy itt talállak - szólalt meg mögötte egy hang. Saga meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, nem is hallotta, mikor kinyílt az ajtó. Ám nem fordult hátra, nem volt rá szükség, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy Tora áll mögötte. - Mi bánt?

\- Még kérdezed? - sóhajtotta a nagyorrú pilóta. Tora közelebb lépett hozzá, és egy bögre gőzölgő forró csokoládét nyújtott felé. Saga hálásan vette kézbe a meleg bögrét, és végre a másik felé fordult. - Ami Reitáékkal történt, az… Az egyszerűen nem hagy nyugodni.

\- Nem a te hibád, hogy valaki titokban lefotózta őket - paskolta meg a vállát Tora.

\- Nem erről van szó - csóválta a fejét a pilóta, és megvakarta orrát. - Mi is lehettünk volna az ő helyükben, Saga! Valaki egyértelműen ki akart baszni vagy Uruhával, vagy Reijel, vagy esetlg mindkettejükkel, és…

\- Attól félsz, mi következünk? - kérdezte halkan a másik férfi, mire társa komoran bólintott. - Nézd, eddig is tudtuk, hogy ha lebukunk…

\- Shinji, már rég lebuktunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenki, még a parancsnok is tud rólunk, ugyanúgy, mint ahogy Reitáékról is mindenki tudott - tárta szét karjait Saga. - Amitől én félek, az, hogy minket is úgy meghurcolnak az egész világ szeme láttára, mint őket.

\- Nem tudom, miért csinálták - morogta sötéten Tora. - Egyetlen embert tudok, akinek eléggé a bögyében lehetett Reita, az pedig Hayashi, és mint tudjuk, őt rég kivégezték. Ha van is valaki itt, Yokotán, aki felnyomta őket a hadvezetésnél, még akkor is gyanús a dolog… úgy értem, az a tárgyalás tisztára olyan volt, mint amilyet egy amerikai filmben tudnék csak elképzelni. Egy japán hadbíróságtól az ember elvárna némi… nem is tudom…

\- A szó, amit keresel, a _diszkréció_. Ezt nagyon csúnyán megrendezték előre, direkt úgy, hogy abból Reitáék ne jöhessenek jól.

\- Ki tud ilyesmit elintézni? - nézett tanácstalanul társára Tora.

\- Csak olyasvalaki, akinek nagyon nagy a befolyása, és nagyon mély a zsebe, ha engem kérdezel - csóválta a fejét Saga. - Ami azt illeti, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez ugyanaz az ember, aki feljelentette Reitáékat a hadbíróságon.

\- Ebben egyetértünk - harapta be alsó ajkát Tora, és elkezdte babrálni ugyanazt az ejtőernyőt, amit korábban Saga. Percekig nem szólaltak meg, csak nézték az odakint zajló őrségváltást. Saga az időközben langyosra hűlt csokoládé maradékát kortyolgatta a bögréből.

\- Te mit tennél, ha mi kerülnénk ilyen helyzetbe? - tette fel végül a kérdést, ami Reitáék őrizetbe vétele óta foglalkoztatta.

\- Szerinted? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Tora, és hátracsapta a szabályzat ellenére vállig érő, kócos haját. Mindig úgy nézett ki, mint akinek a szél borzolta össze a tincseit. - Beintenék nekik, aztán visszaadnám a pilótajelvényem. Ha szerintük az, hogy kit szeretek, alkalmatlanná tesz a munkám elvégzésére, akkor nem fogom rájuk pazarolni az időmet.

\- Tora, neked semmid sincs ezen kívül, te magad mondtad - mondta halkan Saga. - Ha feláldozod a karriered miattam, akkor…

\- Akkor helyes döntést hozok - vont vállat Tora, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. 

Saga még bámult rá egy percig, ám végül lemondott arról, hogy bármit is mondjon erre - különben is nehéz lett volna szavakkal kifejezni azt, amit érzett. Félretette a kiürült bögréjét, és átkarolta a másik vállát.

\- Bezártad az ajtót?

\- Be - húzta csábos kis vigyorra ajkait Tora. Sagának több sem kellett, közelebb rántotta magához a férfit, hogy megcsókolja; először csak gyengéden, majd egyre hevesebben.

\- Hiányoztál - suttogta a másik ajkainak.

\- Mindig ezt mondod - kuncogott Tora. Kezeivel már a másik férfi egyenruhája alatt matatott. - Én pedig mindig azt mondom, „de hiszen minden nap látjuk egymást”. Különben is, alig pár napja, pontosan ugyanitt csináltunk valami nagyon illetlen dolgot. Nem emlékszel?

\- Ami azt illeti, ködösek az emlékeim - mondta incselkedve Saga, miközben a másik nyakába csimpaszkodott.

\- Ejnye, százados! Ez teljes mértékig elfogadhatatlan - csóválta a fejét vigyorogva Tora, mielőtt újabb csókba invitálta a másik ajkait. - Mint felettese, kötelességemnek érzem, hogy felfrissítsem az emlékezetét.

\- Reméltem, hogy ezt mondja, uram - sóhajtotta a másik ajkai közé Saga.

Gyors, gyakorlott mozdulatokkal gombolták ki egymáson az inget - olyan gyorsan egyetlen tiszt sem tudott levetkőzni a légierőnél, mint ők ketten. Amikor már félmeztelenül álltak egymással szemben, Saga tett egy lépést hátra, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen társa nadrágjához. Ahogy végignézett az őrnagy alakján, nem tudott visszafojtani egy apró kis kacajt, kiérdemelve ezzel egy értetlenkedő pillantást.

\- Mi van?

\- Semmi, igazán semmi. Csak igazán aranyosnak találom _ezt_ \- simított végig Tora kissé domborodó pocakján. - A háború alatt nem voltak ilyen cuki kis hurkácskáid.

\- Kapd be! - morogta sértődötten az őrnagy.

\- Majd később - nevetett tovább Saga, és belemarkolt társa kócos hajába, hogy annál fogva rántsa közelebb egy újabb csókra. - Ne vedd sértésnek, tényleg kicsit elhagytad magad, de nekem nagyon tetszik ez a pici hájacska.

Tora belemorgott a csókba, amikor Saga összecsípte a bőrt a csípőjén.

\- Akkora faszkalap vagy!

\- Én is téged, Tora - vigyorogta a százados, és hagyta, hogy a másik ideges mozdulatokkal végre megszabadítsa a most már igencsak felesleges maradék ruhadarabjaitól, azután ő is lehúzta a másikról a nadrágot. Két kézzel belekapaszkodott Tora derekába, és a kis hájhurkáknál fogva húzta őt magával, miközben a terem sarkában álló asztalhoz hátrált, hogy felülhessen rá.

\- Múlt héten ez már összeszakadt alattunk - jegyezte meg Tora, mire Saga újra elnevette magát.

\- _Alattad_ , te kis dagi!

\- Na, majd adok én neked! - méltatlankodott az őrnagy, és olyan hirtelen tapadt piócaként Saga nyakára, hogy az ijedtében felkiáltott, ám egy pillanattal később már csukott szemmel élvezte, ahogy a másik fogaival és nyelvével kényezteti az érzékeny bőrt.

\- Ennek nyoma fog maradni… - sóhajtotta, mire Tora felmorrant, és a százados szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

\- Fogd be, túl sok a duma! Egyébként meg ne aggódj, az egyenruha majd szépen eltakarja.

Saga nem volt ebben egészen biztos, hiszen Tora az állához egészen közel szívta ki a bőrét, de már nem akart vitatkozni a másikkal. Most sokkal fontosabb dolga volt, tudta, ma sincs idejük hosszú előjátékra, hiszen minél tovább vannak itt, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy lebuknak, és már így is rengeteg időt pazaroltak el a beszélgetéssel és az egymással való incselkedéssel. Igyekezett a lehető legkényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a kis asztalon, úgy, hogy Tora hozzáférhessen, de a bútordarab valóban nagyon instabilnak tűnt, így végül leugrott róla, és társának hátat fordítva a hűs ablaküvegnek támaszkodott. Ugyan nem fenyegette őket a veszély, hogy kintről megláthajták őket, a sötétített üveg gondoskodott erről, Sagán mégis a kellemes izgalom borzongása futott végig, ahogy a kint álló díszőrség tagjait nézte. Néha feléjük pillantottak - pontosabban nem feléjük, az ejtőernyőraktár épülete felé -, és mégsem gyaníthatták, mi zajlik éppen gyakorlatilag az orruk előtt.

Tora elmosolyodott, ahogy végigjáratta a szemét a másik hófehér alakján. Arrébb lökött egy száradó ejtőernyőt, ami az útjában volt, majd végigsimított Saga gerincén. Valahányszor csak látta őt meztelenül, a százados a tévében látott történelmi sorozatok finom hölgyeire és uraira emlékeztette őt - olyan fehér volt a bőre, hogy Toráé szinte feketének tűnt mellette, az erek messziről is jól láthatóan kéklettek a csuklóján és a térdhajlatában. Inkább emlékeztetett egy még a széltől is óvott hercegre, mint vadászpilótára.

Tora egyenként végigcsókolta mind a tizenkét hátcsigolyáját, miközben lassan térdre ereszkedett mögötte. A hüvelykujjaival húzta szét a két farpofáját, hogy hozzáférhessen a nyelvével a bejáratához. Saga most már a saját száját fogta be, nehogy túl hangosan nyögdécseljen, és valaki odakintről meghallja őket. Csak akkor vette el onnan a kezét, amikor Tora felegyenesedett, és a nyelve helyét átvették fürge ujjai. Saga oldalra fordította a fejét és fél kézzel hátranyúlt a válla felett, és a hajánál fogva húzta közelebb magához Tora arcát, hogy ebben a kitekert testhelyzetben találkozhassanak ajkaik.

Az évek alatt volt idejül a sajátjuknál is jobban kiismerni a másik testét, a jól begyakorlott mozdulatoknak köszönhetően hamar a lényegre tudtak térni, így a százados alig néhány perc múlva már Tora kézfejét harapva próbálta visszafogni hangját, miközben az eszeveszett tempót diktálva mozgott benne. Tíz perccel később pedig már semmi sem emlékeztetett arra, hogy valaha is az ejtőernyőraktárban jártak, leszámítva egy apró párafoltot az ablakon - ők már rég a hangárban egyeztettek szerelőikkel, miközben azon méláztak, vajon mikor lesz legközelebb alkalmuk ennél kényelmesebb helyen szeretkezni.

 

Ruki gondterhelten olvasgatta táblagépén az emberei jelentését. Próbált ugyan odafigyelni a szavakra, ám gondolatai akaratlanul is elkalandoztak, egyszerűen nem bírta kiverni a fejéből azt, ami Reitával és Uruhával történt.

\- Ha így ráncolod a homlokod, pontosan úgy nézel ki, mint egy aszott kerti törpe, már csak a szakáll hiányzik - szólalt meg Sakurai, aki eddig a szoba másik sarkában ülve bajlódott a papírmunkával. Úgy tűnt, megelégelhette a dolgot, mert most hátradőlt székében, és felcsapta mindkét lábát az asztalra, nem törődve azzal, hogy bakancsa minden bizonnyal nyomot fog hagyni az ott heverő hófehér lapokon.

\- Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy három évvel öregebb vagy nálam, faszfej - morogta Ruki. Sóhajtva kikapcsolta a táblagépet, és a saját asztalára dobta. - És ma nem vagyok humoromnál.

\- Ne aggódj, én sem - morogta az ezredes az orra alatt. - Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy…

Az, hogy hogyan, már nem derült ki, mert ekkor kopogtatás zavarta meg őket, és a helyiségbe belépett Aoi, hóna alatt egy vastag dossziéval.

\- Elkészítettem az új beosztást - jelentette ki, mire Sakurai felvonta a szemöldökét. A lába még mindig az asztalon volt.

\- Kértem én magától ilyet? - morrant rá a férfira.

Aoi kissé megszeppenten pislogott felettesére.

\- Nem, de szükséges volt - kezdte bizonytalan hangon, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és határozottságot erőltetett magára. - Suzuki és Takashima nevét ki kellett húznunk a listáról, így pedig felborult az egész rendszer.

Sakurai tudta, hogy az alezredesnek igaza van. Nem mondott semmit, csak levette végre a lábát az asztalról, és a kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy át tudja venni a dossziét. Miután átadta felettesének, Aoi kurta tisztelgést követően távozott a szobából, ám Ruki még percek múlva is azt a helyet bámulta, ahol korábban állt.

\- Tudod - szólalt meg végül lassan, megfontoltan, mint aki minden egyes szót megrág, mielőtt kieresztené őket a száján -, én nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt őt kinevezni Reita helyére. Ez a kölyök kiváló pilóta, de vezetőnek egy nagy nulla.

Sakurai sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Ezt mondjuk mondhattad volna két nappal ezelőtt is. Nem mintha olyan nagyon számított volna, hiszen Shiroyama az egyetlen ezen a bázison, aki alkalmas Suzuki posztjának betöltésére.

\- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert sok tekintetben a fiatalkori önmagadra emlékeztet téged - fordult felé Ruki. Csendesen beszélt, Sakurai nem is volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy jól hallja, amit mond. - Ő is pont olyan görcsösen ragaszkodik a szabályokhoz, mint te tetted régen.

\- A szabályok azért vannak, hogy betartsák őket, Takanori - morogta Sakurai. - Nem véletlenül. A szabályoknak köszönhetően tud egy katonai támaszpont olajozottan működni. Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem Shiroyama ezerszer alkalmasabb századparancsnoknak, mint Suzuki valaha is volt.

\- Ezt most csak azért mondod, mert dühös vagy Reitára. - Sakurai az asztalra csapott, de Ruki szemrebbenés nélkül folytatta. - Egy jó vezető mindig maga elé helyezi az embereit, Atsushi, ezt te magad szoktad mondogatni, és Reita pontosan ilyen vezető. De Shiroyama nem, ő mindig csak a saját érdekeit nézi, a saját karrierje fontosabb neki bármi másnál. Igen, Reita elkövetett egy hibát, de…

\- Egy _hibát_?! - csattant fel Sakurai. - Te ezt nevezed hibának? Az az idióta taknyos képes volt állami pénzből, hadiállapot idején kéjutazásra vinni a szeretőjét! Te is tudod, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy ez mekkora kihágás, kurva olcsón sikerült megúsznia. Ha ez még a háború idején kitudódik, falhoz állították volna.

\- Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy léteznek idióta szabályok - vont vállat Ruki. - Ne csinálj úgy, mintha te nem követted volna el ugyanazt a vétséget, mint Suzuki, mert számtalanszor megtetted.

\- Nem, az más volt - legyintett türelmetlenül a parancsnok, mire Ruki szemöldöke komédiába illően magasra szaladt.

\- Más? Igazán? Ennyire ködösek lennének az emlékeid? Talán nem emlékszel Hamamatsura? A fegyverraktárra? A kis okinavai kiruccanásainkra? Azok miben voltak mások?

\- Akkor nem volt háború - vágta rá Sakurai, mire az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Ha háború lett volna, akkor sem csináltunk volna semmit sem másként, Atsushi - mondta halkan. - Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem emlékeznél, milyen huszonévesnek lenni! Annyira azért nem volt régen.

\- Én igenis magamon tudtam volna tartani a gatyámat a kölyök helyében! - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Sakurai.

\- Az lehet, de te sokkal súlyosabb szabálysértést is elkövettél, mint Reita - mutatott rá Ruki. - Végül is te segítettél egy társadnak kijátszani a rendszert, és csalással megfelelni az orvosi alkalmassági vizsgálatokon. Miért hiszed azt, hogy jobb vagy Reitánál, miközben te éveken keresztül veszélyeztettél életeket és kockáztattál állami dollármilliókat csak azért, mert szerettél valakit?

A parancsnok nem válaszolt. Tudta, hogy ezt a vitát már elvesztette, de nem akarta megadni Rukinak azt az elégtételt, hogy ezt be is ismeri.

\- Tudod, sokat gondolkodtam. Igen, Reita és Uruha megszegték a szabályzatot, de ahhoz, hogy ebből hadbírósági ügy legyen, valakinek nyilvánvalóan fel kellett őket jelentenie - mondta az alacsony férfi, és felállva Sakurai asztalához sétált, hogy leüljön annak sarkára, és így közvetlen közelről nézhessen a másik szemébe. - Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy van itt valaki Yokotán, akinek vagy egyikük, vagy mindketten útban voltak - és semmi sem garantálja, hogy ez az illető nem fog további feljelentéseket tenni, ha az érdekei úgy kívánják. Ha Reitáék ellen ilyen könnyen tudott bizonyítékokat szerezni, bárkivel képes lehet megtenni ugyanezt... Atsushi, ugye tudod, hogy a következők, aki magyarázkodhatnak a hadbíróság előtt, akár mi is lehetünk?

Igen, Sakurai tisztában volt ezzel. Ahogy azzal is, hogy ki kell derítenie, melyik embere az, aki képes lenne elárulni a saját társait.

\- Igazad van. Csak egy valamiben tévedsz - morogta a nem létező bajsza alatt.

\- Igazán? - tette karba a kezét Ruki. - Mégis miben?

\- Múlt időt használtál, de én még ma is szeretem azt az illetőt. Akkor is, ha egy idegesítő, okoskodó, ráncos vén törpe, akire ráfért volna, ha gyerekkorában néhányszor kimossák azt a mocskos nagy száját.


	7. Változás

A másik férfi ébresztőórájának éles, már-már vonyításnak ható hangjára ébredt. Az utóbbi években elszokott attól, hogy valaki mással kelljen megosztania a szobáját, hacsak nem Uruhával egy-egy eltáv alatt, és ahogy mondják, a jót könnyű megszokni - méltatlankodva húzta a fejére a párnát, és morgott valamit, amit ő maga sem értett, az ágy matracába.

\- Látom, te sem vagy éppen egy korán kelő típus - hallotta meg maga mellől Reo alvástól rekedtes hangját.

\- Hol adnak itt kávét? - morogta Reita a párnája alól, mire a másik férfi elnevette magát.

\- Hozok neked egyet, addig próbálj meg kikászálódni az ágyból! - A pilóta meg is próbált úgy tenni, de lába belegabalyodott a takaróba, és az orra nagyot koppant a földön.

\- A büdös, kurva életbe! - morogta a sajgó testrészt masszírozva, miközben Reo jóízű nevetés közepette kitáncolt a szobából. Reita felült, a hátát az ágynak támasztotta, és egy percig bosszúsan nézett maga elé, majd megdörzsölte duzzadt szemeit, és dühösen fújtatott egyet. Kedvetlenül kászálódott fel, és leráncigálta magáról az éjszaka viselt atlétatrikóját, hogy a táskájából előhúzzon egy tisztát. Szíve szerint egész nap az ágyában maradt volna, hogy ne kelljen találkoznia a bázison szolgáló többi katonával, de tudta, hogy alig húsz perc múlva muszáj szolgálatra jelentkeznie.

A haditengerészet pilótáinak egyenruhája anyagában és szabásában nem, csupán színében és a ráhímzett szimbólumokban és jelvényekben különbözött attól, amit a légierőnél viselt, Reita mégis idegennek, sőt, kényelmetlennek érezte ezt az új öltözetet. Amikor belenézett a ruhásszekrénye belső falára rögzített egészalakos tükörbe, elfintorodott: úgy érezte magát, mintha nem is egyenruhát, hanem egy buta jelmezt viselne - és tulajdonképpen így is volt. Hiszen ő nem volt tengerész, és nem is akart az lenni.

\- Tessék, a kávé - hallotta meg maga mögött Reo hangját, mire elfordult a tükörtől.

\- Kösz. Ez most életmentő - mondta fanyar mosollyal a szája szegletében, majd rögtön bele is kortyolt az italba. Szerencsére a kávé legalább ugyanolyan finom volt, mint Yokotán.

\- Idd meg, addig én felöltözök, és megmutatom, hol van Yagami parancsnok irodája.

Reita hálás mosollyal ült le az ágya szélére, és kortyolgatta el a forró italt, míg a másik férfi is magára öltötte egyenruháját, hogy aztán, ahogy azt Reo ígérte, együtt induljanak el a folyosón. Mindenki, aki mellett csak elhaladtak, furcsa oldalpillantásokat vetett rá, néhányan csodálkozó tekintettel, mások tömény undorral az arcukon mérték őt végig, de igyekezett nem törődni velük. Volt már ideje megszokni a fokozott figyelmet, a háború óta tulajdonképpen bárhová is ment Yokotán kívül, megbámulták őt, hiszen híresnek számított - csupán annyi változott, hogy most már nem háborús hősként, hanem hazaárulóként tekintettek rá.

Ugyan egy szóval sem kérte, újdonsült szobatársa örömmel mesélt neki a parancsnokról, míg annak irodájához nem értek, így Reita előre felkészülhetett rá, hogy a férfi semmiben sem hasonlít Sakuraira. Előre sejtette, hogy kettejük viszonya nem lesz zökkenőmentes, és valóban: alig lépett be az irodába, máris fejmosást kapott.

\- Késett! - jelentette ki az asztal mögött a reggeli újságot olvasó férfi. Reita szeme a falon lévő órára tévedt. Ha a parancsnok nem a felettese, most bizonyára tett volna egy csípős megjegyzést, hiszen mindössze harminckét másodperccel múlt el hét óra. - Nos, lássunk is hozzá, nem szeretem, ha feleslegesen pazarolják az időmet! - csapta le az újságot az asztalra. - Bevallom magának őszintén, cseppet sem örültem, amikor megtudtam, hogy az én bázisomra helyezik át. Nem bírom sem az engedetlen katonákat, sem a botrányhősöket, maga pedig a két halmaz metszetében helyezkedik el. De ha már itt van, úgy vélem, kihozhatunk ebből a helyzetből valami számomra kedvezőt is, nem igaz?

Reita nem igazán tudta, mire akar kilyukadni a férfi, de azért lassan bólintott.

\- Minden bizonnyal, uram.

\- Úgy tudom, maga nem csak remek pilóta, kiváló oktató is, ugye? - Reita erre már nem válaszolt, nem szerette magát fényezni. - Nos, nekem szükségem lenne valakire, aki segítene gatyába rázni az itteni pilótákat, újoncokat és tapasztaltakat egyaránt. Mi nem vagyunk olyan elit kiképzőközpont, mint Yokota, és ez sajnos meglátszik az embereink teljesítményén. Feladatomnak tekintem, hogy javítsak a programunkon, és a haditengerészet legjobb bázisává váljunk, mégpedig belátható időn belül - ehhez pedig maga, Suzuki, kapóra jön. Az lesz a dolga, hogy valódi tökös pilótákat faragjon az embereimből. Mit gondol, képes lesz rá?

Reita legszívesebben nemet mondott volna. Szívesen tanított ugyan másokat repülni, de tudta, hogy ha semmi tekintélye nincs a diákjai szemében, akkor nem sokra fog jutni. Előre látta, hogy több energiát kell majd arra áldoznia, hogy kivívja a többiek tiszteletét - már ha ez lehetséges volt -, mint magába az oktatásba.

\- Úgy vélem, igen, uram - mondta végül kifejezéstelen arccal, magában szitkozódva. Remélte, hogy Yagami azért nem vár el tőle csodákat.

\- Helyes - bólintott a parancsnok. - Akkor kezdjen is neki!

\- Uram? - pislogott rá Reita.

\- Mi az, talán azt akarja, hogy végig fogjam a kezét? - mérte őt végig fintorogva Yagami. - Felnőtt ember, képzett repülésoktató, elvárom, hogy ne nekem kelljen megmondanom, hogy mit hogyan csináljon! Leléphet!

Amikor kilépett a parancsnok szobájából, Reo az ábrázata láttán elnevette magát, olyan kerek szemekkel bámult maga elé.

\- Na, mi van?

\- Nos - köszörülte meg a torkát Reita -, azt akarja, hogy repülni tanítsam az itteni pilótákat.

\- Ez logikus - bólintott szobatársa.

\- De… mást tulajdonképpen nem is mondott - morogta az alezredes, még mindig csodálkozó arcot vágva. - Úgy értem, semmi támpontot, hogy hol kezdjem, egyáltalán mikor, hány pilótáról van szó, milyen kötelékekről…

\- Ja, hát így szokta. Aztán persze le fog cseszni, mert nem tudsz a gondolataiban olvasni, és kitalálni, ő mit akart, hogyan végezd el a rádbízott feladatot - vont vállat Reo. - Nyugi, majd én mindent megmutatok és elmondok, amit tudnod kell.

Reita hálásan mosolygott rá újdonsült bajtársára. Nem is tudta, mihez kezdene, ha nincs ez az egy ember, aki legalább hajlandó szóba állni vele.

 

Mindeközben Yokotán a pilóták Aoi eligazítását hallgatták. Mindannyian elégedetlen fintort vágva nézték a teljesen átszervezett kötelékeket. Tora különösen idegesnek tűnt, mióta meglátta, hol szerepel a neve a táblán, az asztalon dobolt, és szúrós szemeket meresztett az újonnan kinevezett századparancsnokra. Végül aztán nem bírta tovább, és felemelte a kezét, ám Aoi csupán egy pillantásra méltatta, majd szenvtelenül folytatta mondanivalóját. Torának ez pedig több volt már, mint sok, felugrott, és a másik férfi szavába vágva feltette a kérdést, ami nem hagyta nyugodni:

\- Megtudhatnám, mi a francért nem repülhetek Sagával?!

\- Nem gondolom, hogy ezt itt és most kellene megvitatnunk - jelentette ki fagyosan Aoi, mire Tora ököllel az asztalra csapott.

\- Márpedig én _most_ akarom megtudni, hogy miért kellett így összebarmolnod a beosztást, és szétszedned olyan embereket, akik szavak nélkül is megértik egymást a pilótafülkében. Félreértés ne essék, nekem itt senkivel sincs semmi bajom - nézett végig a társaságon -, de egy olajozottan működő gépezetet nem kellene darabjaira szedni.

Szavait hallva többen helyeselni kezdtek, mire Aoi felcsattant:

\- Pofa be! - A teremben erre olyan csend lett, hogy azt is meg lehetett volna hallani, ha valaki leejt egy gombostűt. - Szerintem mindannyian, akik itt vagyunk ebben a szobában, pontosan tudjuk, miért nem akarom, hogy Sakamotóval repüljön, _őrnagy_.

A teremben megfagyott a levegő, Tora szája pedig résnyire nyílt a döbbenettől. Nem hitt a fülének, de ezzel nem volt egyedül: a többiek, akik természetesen pontosan értették, mire célzott Aoi, ugyanolyan értetlenséggel meredtek újdonsült parancsnokukra.

\- Azt ajánlom, húzza meg magát, ha nem akarja megütni maga is a bokáját úgy, mint Suzuki! - mondta halkan, de ellentmondást nem tűrően Aoi. - Üljön le, és hagyja, hadd folytassam az eligazítást!

Tora nem mozdult. Nem azért, mert ellenkezni akart: a hitetlenkedő döbbenet volt az, ami megbénította. Végül Saga gyengéden megrángatta a karját, hogy magához térjen, és lenyomja fenekét a székébe. Azonban mire véget ért az eligazítás, az őrnagy döbbenete elmúlt, és helyét a harag vette át, így ő volt az első, aki kiviharzott a teremből, és meg sem állt Sakurai irodájáig. Kopogás nélkül rontott be a helyiségbe.

\- Aoi egy idióta barom! - mondta, mire Sakurai, aki a hirtelen megjelenésének köszönhetően magára borította a kávéját, dühösen nézett fel rá.

\- Talán előbb kopoghatna, őrnagy! - morogta. - Mégis mit képzel?

\- Uram, bocsásson meg, de sikerült a lehető legalkalmatlanabb embert kineveznie az alfa század élére! - Tora fel-alá kezdett el járkálni az irodában, mire Ruki, aki eddig az irattartó szekrényben matatott, felvont szemöldökkel fordult hozzá.

\- Mi történt?

\- Fogta a beosztást, és teljesen tönkretette. Az összes megszokott kötelékbe belenyúlt, olyanokat választott szét, akik tíz éve repülnek együtt! Mégis mi a fene ütött belé?

\- A munkáját végzi - jelentette ki szigorúan Sakurai -, és mivel Shiroyama még mindig a felettese, ezért magának nem az a dolga, hogy megkérdőjelezze a döntéseit, hanem az, hogy kövesse az utasításokat, amiket tőle kap.

Ruki eközben elővette a táblagépét, és megkereste a beosztást, amit Aoi neki is továbbított reggel. Amikor meglátta az oszlopokba rendezett névpárokat, olyan magasra szaladt a szemöldöke, hogy eltűnt a homlokába hulló frufru mögött.

\- Ez tényleg megőrült - morogta, mire Tora diadalittasan felcsattant.

\- Na, látja, parancsnok!

Sakurai a szemét forgatta.

\- Nézze, Amano, megértem, hogy nem fogadja kitörő örömmel a változásokat, de sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy nem tehet ellenük semmit - mondta úgy, mint aki egy iskolás kölyöknek magyaráz. - Tudom, hogy nehéz elfogadnia, hogy nem Suzuki a felettese, de…

\- Nem erről van szó, uram - vágott a szavába Tora. - Nekem nem azzal van problémám, hogy nem Reita a parancsnokom, hanem azzal, hogy sikerült kineveznie a lehető legalkalmatlanabb embert a helyére.

\- És ugyan ki lenne nála alkalmasabb erre a feladatra? Talán maga, Amano?

Tora úgy nézett Sakuraira, mintha az meghibbant volna. Neki meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Reita helyére lépjen.

\- Nem. Ha engem kérdez, én is tökéletesen alkalmatlan lennék rá - sóhajtott.

\- Akkor meg főleg ne szóljon bele! - csapott az asztalra Sakurai, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. - Menjen a dolgára, és ne cseszegessen itt engem!

Tora belátta, hogy bármit mondana, a parancsnok most akkor is elhajtaná, így dühösen feltépte az ajtót, és tisztelgés nélkül kiviharzott rajta. Ruki, akinek a kezében még mindig ott volt a táblagép, szomorú szemekkel bámult utána.

\- Tudom, hogy nem akarod ezt hallani, de a kölyöknek igaza van. Aoi ezt jól elkúrta - csóválta meg a fejét, majd Sakurai asztalához sétált, és a férfi kezébe nyomta a tabletet. - Ezt nézd meg!

A parancsnok fél szemöldöke magasra szaladt, ahogy végigfuttatta szemét az új beosztáson, de kommentár nélkül adta vissza Rukinak a készüléket.

\- Te komolyan hagyni akarod ezt?

\- Nézd, azt gondolom, hagyni kell, hogy Shiroyama a munkáját végezze. Még jó is kisülhet ebből.

\- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan - morogta az alacsony férfi, majd ő is elhagyta a szobát. 

A kifutópályán érte utol Torát. Az őrnagy láthatóan zaklatott volt, idegesen kutatott zubbonyának zsebében egy cigaretta után.

\- Mi a fasz ütött Sakuraiba? - morogta maga elé. Nem vette észre, hogy a parancsnokhelyettes ott lohol a nyomában, így meglepetten fordult hátra, mikor az megszólalt.

\- A minisztérium szorongatja a tökeit - sóhajtotta Ruki. - Odafent nem szeretik a botrányokat, és az, ami Reitáékkal történt, finoman szólva sem vet jó fényt Yokotára, és így az egész légierőre sem.

\- Jó, de… - kezdte volna Tora, ám Ruki a szavába vágott.

\- Nézd, én sem értek egyet azzal, amit csinál, de Atsushi már csak ilyen. Ki kell várnunk, míg ő maga döbben rá, hogy hülyeséget csinál, mást nem tehetünk.

\- Remek - dohogta Tora, és a kifutópálya szélére sétált, az egyik hangár mellé, ahol nagy faládákat halmoztak fel. Leült az egyikre, Ruki pedig mellé telepedett. - Figyelj csak… kérdezhetnék valamit tőled úgy, mint baráttól, és nem úgy, mint katona a felettesétől?

\- Persze - bólintott Ruki.

\- Mondd, te és Sakurai… hogy bírjátok? - kérdezte halkan. Közben ujjai végre megtalálták a cigarettásdobozt, kinyitotta, és Ruki felé kínálta.

A parancsnokhelyettes egy percig döbbenten meredt rá. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy Tora, ahogy szinte kivétel nélkül mindenki a bázison, tudja, hogy együtt van Atsushival, ahogy ő is pontosan tisztában volt a Sagával való kapcsolata természetével, de ezek a dolgok nyílt titoknak számítottak, nem volt szokás róluk beszélni.

\- Nem jöttök ki jól mostanában Sagával? - kérdezte végül, és elvett egy szálat a felé kínált cigarettákból, majd hagyta, hogy Tora meggyújtsa neki.

\- Nem erről van szó - rázta a fejét az őrnagy. - Jól megvagyunk, csak ez a titkolózás kezd az agyamra menni. Az elején még izgalmas volt, néha vicces is, de mostanra már csak idegesítő. Már-már kezdek azon gondolkodni, hogy jobb lenne, ha egyszerűen fognám magam és kilépnék a seregből.

\- Könnyen meg is tehetnéd, nemsokára lejár a szerződésed - bólintott Ruki, és mélyet szívott a cigarettából. - De, ha adhatok egy tanácsot, ne csináld! Tora, neked a levegőben van a helyed. Piszkosul jó pilóta vagy, és még sok éved van hátra a nyugdíjig.

\- Szerinted megéri?

\- Meg - bólintott pillanatnyi hezitálás nélkül a parancsnokhelyettes. - Akármennyire is nehéz, megéri, legalábbis addig, míg mindketten képesek vagytok meghozni ezt az áldozatot a másikért.

Tora sóhajtva gyújtott rá maga is egy cigarettára. Ruki látta rajta, hogy nem elégítette ki a válasza, így halkan folytatta.

\- Nézd, én és Atsushi… mi sok szempontból hasonlítunk rád és Sagára. - Tora hitetlenkedve nézett rá. - Amikor Yokotára kerültünk, utáltuk egymást. Atsushi mindenben a szöges ellentétem volt: gazdag, jó családból származott, a szabályokhoz betegesen ragaszkodott, és nagyon, _nagyon_ jó pilóta volt; és ezért mindennél jobban szerettem volna lekörözni őt. Talán nem vagyunk pont olyanok, mint ti, de valami hasonló dolgon mentünk mi is keresztül, és megkockáztatom, hogy tudok egy s mást arról, milyen helyzetben vagytok most. Szóval, ha engem kérdezel, én azt mondom, hogy hiba lenne kilépned a seregből.

Tora elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.

\- Tudod, jelen pillanatban úgy érzem, ez a bázis az utolsó hely, ahol lenni akarok.

\- Pedig Saga itt van - jegyzete meg Ruki, mire Tora sóhajtott egy hatalmasat, és megvakarta az arcélét.

\- Viszont Aoi is, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy képes lesz mindent tönkretenni, amit az elmúlt években felépítettünk. Elég volt nekünk a háború alatt Hayashi, nem kell egy újabb futóbolond a vezetőségbe.

\- Mondom, ki kell várnunk, amíg Atsushi maga döbben rá, hogy hibát követett el azzal, hogy éppen őt nevezte ki Reita helyére - vont vállat a parancsnokhelyettes, mire a másik férfi keserűen nézett rá.

\- Mennyi ideig fog tartani?

\- Fene se tudja nála - morogta Ruki -, de nem hiszem, hogy túl sokat kéne várni rá. Hidd el, ha úgy ismernéd, mint én, megértenéd, miért viselkedik így.

\- Na, miért? - tüdőzött mélyet cigarettájából Tora.

\- Mint mondtam, ő régen az a fajta ember volt, aki ugyanolyan vaskalapos módon ragaszkodott a szabályokhoz, mint Aoi, ezért is választotta őt. De Atsushi már - Ruki egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mint aki nem találja a megfelelő szavakat, és csak bő fél perccel később folytatta -, nos, már megváltozott, azt hiszem, legfőképpen miattam. Én is sokat változtam neki köszönhetően, és azt hiszem a javamra. Mégis, Atsushi, hiába nem mondja, tudom, a mai napig legszívesebben szembeköpné magát azért, amit mi ketten csinálunk.

\- Ha így gondolkodik a kapcsolatotokról, miért vagy mégis vele? - csúszott ki az őrnagy száján.

\- Nem a kapcsolatunkról van szó - nevetett fel keserűen Ruki. - Mi ketten sokkal súlyosabb bűnt is elkövettünk annál, és ha az kiderülne, biztosan mindketten kapnánk ajándékba a hadvezetéstől egy-egy csinos cellát, ahol megrohadhatunk.

Tora meghökkenten bámult az alacsony férfira. Amit most hallott, az nem fért bele abba a képbe, amit a parancsnokukról alkotott.

\- Tudom, mit gondolsz most: hogy Sakurai Atsushi, még ha hajlandó is rugalmasan értelmezni a szabályokat az emberei kedvéért, nem lépne át egy bizonyos határt. De hát midketten tudjuk, Shinji, hogy az ember néha hajlamos hülyeséget csinálni, ha azokról van szó, akiket szeret.

Ruki nem mondott mást, elnyomta a már rég leégett cigarettáját, majd leugrott a faládáról, és magára hagyta a homlokát ráncoló, mélyen gondolataiba merült őrnagyot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ha tényleg bele fogok férni a 15 fejezetbe, az maga lesz a csoda...))
> 
> Boldog új évet kívánok minden kedves olvasónak! <3


	8. Kívülállók

Reita érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel, ám a felszín alatt igencsak lámpalázasan pillantott végig a vele szemben ülő pilótákon. Sokak arcán látta a leplezetlen undort vagy a gúnyos mosolyt, amit szívesen letörölt volna a képükről, és amitől újra parányi, jelentéktelen féregnek érezte magát. A tekintetekről eszébe jutott Naha, a bázis, ahová száműzték, miután Hayashi elintézte, hogy megfosszák minden rangjától. Akkor is nehezen tudott együtt élni a büntetéssel, ám most talán még nehezebb dolga volt, hiszen nem csupán publikusan, az egész világ szeme láttára alázták meg, de az egészet - és ennek az első pillanattól fogva a tudatában volt -, csak és kizárólag saját magának köszönhette.

\- A parancsnok úr arra utasított, hogy tanítsam önöket repülni - mondta halkan, mire valaki a hátsó sorban gúnyosan felhorkantott, ám ő inkább eleresztette a füle mellett a dolgot, és folytatta. - Elvileg mindannyian, akik most itt ülnek a teremben, legalább a kezdő repülővizsgát letették már. Nem tévedek, ugye?

\- Az a tévedés, hogy te itt vagy - morogta valaki az első sorban. Reita ismét úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná, pedig a szavak a velejéig hatoltak.

\- Bátorkodtam belenézni az aktáikba - folytatta. - A többségük nagyon szép eredményeket tud felmutatni, de nagyon különböző szinten állnak, ami a repülési tudásukat illeti. Ezért is lehet, hogy bár egyénileg mind jól teljesítenek, csapatban, formációban már kevésbé.

Valaki sértődött morgást hallatott, de Reita ezzel sem törődve folytatta mondanivalóját.

\- Ezért először erre szeretnék koncentrálni: a tudásuk összehangolására. Délután kettőkor kezdünk. Addig leléphetnek.

Az alezredes csendben nézte, ahogy egymás után hagyják el a helyiséget a pilóták. Szinte mindegyiküktől jutott neki egy lesajnáló pillantás, de állta a tekintetüket, mintha észre sem venné a dolgot.

Reo volt az, aki utoljára a teremben maradt, odasétált Reitához, és vállon veregette.

\- Ez nem ment olyan rosszul…

\- Nem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. - Szerinted hallgatni fognak rám bármiben is?

\- Mondtam már neked, hogy minden csoda három napig tart. Hidd el, hamar rá fognak jönni, milyen mázlisták, amiért tőled tanulhatnak, és úgy fognak csaholni körülötted, mint a lelkes kiskutyuk a gazdinak. - Reita elképzelte a dolgot, mire ajkai fintorra húzódtak, kiérdemelve egy halk kuncogást Reótól.

\- Nem akarok felcsapni kutyaidomárnak - állapította meg az alezredes. Erre Reo már hangos hahotában tört ki.

 

Reo jóslata, hogy hamarosan mind mázlistának fogják gondolni magukat, amiért tőle tanulhatnak, nem vált valóra: Atsugi összes pilótája, leszámítva a szobatársát, még egy hónappal később is vagy semmibe vette, vagy folyamatosan gúnyos megjegyzésekkel illette őt. Reita borzalmasan érezte magát, tükörbe is alig tudott nézni, mert tudta, valóban kiérdemelte a többi katona ellenszenvét. Nem a légierő büszke pilótája volt már megannyi bevetéssel és légi győzelemmel a háta mögött, hanem egy botrányhős, akinek a meztelen képein csámcsogott a média. Amióta Atsugira jött, inkább az újságokat, hírportálokat is kerülte, de még a légierő fórumát is, amit azelőtt rendszeresen olvasgatott - nem akarta tudni, mit mondanak róla a kívülállók. Anélkül is, hogy olvasta volna, biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem túl hízelgő dolgokat. A tulajdon anyja előtt is annyira szégyellte magát, hogy nem mert még csak hazatelefonálni sem.

A napok kínzó lassúsággal teltek. A pilóták többsége csak vonakodva, ímmel-ámmal volt hajlandó teljesíteni a parancsait, ennek következtében pedig nem haladt jól a kiképzésükkel, amiért természetesen a bázis parancsnoka őt rótta meg. Pedig nem tehetett róla, ő igazán mindent megtett, minden ellenérzését félretéve ugyanúgy igyekezett oktatni Atsugi pilótáit, ahogy a yokotaiakat szokta. Egyedül csak Reo hallgatott rá, de pont Reo volt az, akinek nem volt semmi szüksége továbbképzésre: ugyanolyan tapasztalt vadászpilóta volt, mint Reita maga, hiába tartotta csupán középszerűnek magát.

Szintén Reo volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt szóba állni Reitával, de egyre kevesebb időt tudtak együtt tölteni az eltérő szolgálati beosztásuk miatt. Az alezredes így szabadideje legnagyobb részét, főleg az esti órákat egyedül, a kifutópálya szélén, az egyik hangár falának döntött háttal ülve töltötte, hol egy könyvet, hol az úgynevezett beosztottjai aktáit olvasgatva. Ma is egy ilyen este volt: már alkonyodott, az ég narancssárga volt a horizont felett, szellő sem rebbent, és a viszonylagos csöndben - egyetlen gép sem volt a levegőben vagy a kifutópályán -, még a kabócák ciripelését is hallani lehetett. Reita a táblagépén nézegette a következő heti beosztást, amikor hirtelen megzavarták.

\- Nocsak, _alezredes úr_ , hát már megint itt van? - hallott meg egy gúnyos hangot maga mellől. Felpillantva Reita az egyik tejfeles szájú, nagyszájú hadnagyot pillantotta meg. A férfi láthatóan részeg volt, már egyenesen állni sem tudott. Bizonyára eddig a közeli kocsmában múlatta az időt.

\- Mit akar tőlem, Takashima? - Reita valahányszor hallotta vagy olvasta a férfi nevét, összerezzent, de kiejtenie még jobban nehezére esett. Pedig a véletlen névrokonságon kívül a hadnagy semmiben sem hasonlított Uruhához: alacsony volt, görbe lábú, a haja folyton zsíros, és az egyenruhája is szinte mindig pecsétes. Reita nem is igazán értette, miért nem rótták meg a felettesei a kinézete miatt.

\- Gondoltam, szórakozhatnánk egy kicsit - vigyorgott hevesen gesztikulálva a férfi. Az elfogyasztott alkohol a beszédére is hatással volt, már nem tudta tisztán ejteni a szavakat. - Csak maga és én… bár lehet, hogy a fiúkat is ide kéne hívni.

Reita vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Maga részeg - mérte végig a férfit megvetően.

\- Ugyan már, csak néhány pohárral ittam, attól ugyanúgy fel tudom állítani.

Reita vett egy újabb mély levegőt, a zsebébe süllyesztette a táblagépét, és felállva a lakóépületek felé indult.

\- Menjen, józanodjon ki! - vetette oda a hadnagynak, ám a férfi nem tágított, gyors mozdulattal elkapta Reita felkarját, és a hangár falának lökte a őt. Reita felnyögött, ahogy a mellkasa a kemény fémnek ütközött.

\- Mit játszod itt a nehezen kaphatót? Mindketten tudjuk, hogy imádod, ha jó keményen seggberaknak.

Reita szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek. Egy pillanatra kővé dermedt: eszébe jutott, hogy volt már ugyanilyen helyzetben, évekkel ezelőtt, a háború alatt, amikor Hayashi Nahára száműzte. Ám szinte azonnal eszébe jutott az is, hogy a rendfokozata ezúttal megvédi őt, így gondolkodás nélkül könyökölte hasba a hadnagyot, hogy lerázza magáról, majd egy ügyes mozdulattal kicsavarta a kezét, előkapta a szolgálati fegyverét, és az addigra már a földön térdelő férfi tarkójának szorította.

\- Úgy tűnik, elfelejtette, hogy a felettesével beszél, hadnagy - szűrte a fogai között. - Takarodjon a szemem elől, és meg ne lássam, amíg ki nem józanodott!

\- Szemétláda! - köpött ki maga elé a férfi, mire Reita ajkai gúnyos grimaszra húzódtak.

\- Nos, befejezte, vagy a fogdában szeretné tölteni az éjszakát?

\- Eresszen! - morrant fel a hadnagy, és Reita úgy is tett. A férfi felállt, vetett rá egy utolsó dühös pillantást, majd elviharzott onnan. Az alezredes sóhajtva tette vissza pisztolyát a fegyvertartójába.

 

Aoi idegesen püfölte laptopja billentyűzetét, mintha minden bajáról a szerkezet tehetett volna. Die egy ideig nézte őt a kantin másik sarkából, majd úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha csatlakozik testvéréhez, és megpróbálja kipuhatolni, mégis mi ütött belé. A tálcájával a kezében sétált oda a hosszú asztalhoz, és ült le Aoival szemben.

\- Mi bajod van? - kérdezte mindenféle kertelés nélkül.

\- Sakurai ma az irodájába hívott - morogta a férfi a hajába túrva. Fel sem pillantva folytatta a gépelést. - Szerinte minden alárendeltem el van maradva a jelentéseivel. Mintha az én hibám lenne!

\- Hát, a te dolgod hivatalból cseszegetni mindenkit, hogy időben csinálja meg a papírmunkát - vont vállat Die. - Ez is a munkád része, tetszik vagy sem.

\- Hát ez az, hiába cseszegetem őket! - csapott az asztalra a férfi. A helyiségben többen döbbenten fordultak felé. Aoi erre halkabban folytatta. - Az agyamra mennek. Egyik sem akar hallgatni rám. Olyan, mintha fegyelmezetlen óvodások között kellene rendet tartanom. Persze, értem én, az a bajuk, hogy engem ültettek a _nagy Reita_ helyére, és ezért úgy csinálnak, mintha az én hibám lenne minden, ami történt. Pedig Suzuki maga alatt fűrészelte a fát.

\- Nem az a bajuk veled, öcsi - jelentette ki egykedvűen Die.

\- Hanem? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Aoi. Bátyja egy percig az arcát fürkészte, közben pedig azon gondolkodott, mégis hogyan fogalmazhatná meg ezt a lehető legtapintatosabban. Végül arra jutott, mindegy, akárhogy is kertel, a végeredmény ugyanaz lesz, így egyszerűen kimondta azt, ami napok, sőt, már hetek óta a nyelve hegyén volt.

\- Kibaszott rossz parancsnok vagy.

\- Pardon? - villant meg Aoi szeme.

\- Mondom: kibaszott rossz parancsnok vagy - jelentette ki újra Die. - Szépíthetném, de minek, ha ez az igazság? Elcseszted az összes formációt, csoda, hogy még nem röhög rajtunk az egész amerikai légierő. Nem tűnt még fel neked, hogy mióta te vezeted a Sólymokat, mennyivel rosszabb lett a század összteljesítménye? Állítólag mi vagyunk a japán pilóták krémje, ehhez képest csak a tegnapi napon három olyan amatőr hibát vétettek a madaraink a levegőben, amit a kezdő repülőórákon láttam utoljára.

\- Arról nem én tehetek, ha bénák - morogta Aoi.

\- Nem, de arról, hogy milyen a hangulatuk, igen. Ahogy arról is, hogy nem veszed figyelembe az embereid erősségeit és gyengeségeit, találomra osztod ki közöttük a feladatokat, felborítod a beosztásukat… Öcsi, én múlt héten kétszer is huszonnégy órán át voltam szolgálatban, ami még háború idején is túlzás lenne, és még nem én jártam a legrosszabbul. Te is tudod, mit művel az alváshiány az ember idegrendszerével, és mégis elvárod, hogy hullafáradtan vezessük a többmillió…

\- Kuss! - vágott a szavába ingerülten Aoi. - Úgy nyavalyogsz, mint egy óvodás.

\- Tudod, az a baj, hogy te pedig úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hisztis picsa - jegyezte meg Die. - Mint egy kibaszott idegbeteg diktátor, aki vérig sértődik, ha valaki megkérdőjelezi a döntéseit, pedig te is tudod, hogy azért teszik, mert _valóban rossz döntéseket hozol_. Ha így folytatod, akkor Sakurai rövid úton kénytelen lesz leváltani téged.

\- Nem találna jobbat a helyemre!

\- Yuu, te is beláthatod, hogy ezen a ponton bárki jobb parancsnok lenne az alfa század élén, mint te - mondta lesajnálóan Die, majd felállt, és a tálcájával együtt kivonult a helyiségből. A századparancsnok döbbenten pislogott utána.

 

Aoi egész éjszaka nem tudott aludni. Zavarta az, amit Die mondott. Azt már megszokta, hogy a többi pilóta elnémul, amikor belép a terembe, hogy senki sem próbál meg szóba elegyedni vele, mióta századparancsnokká léptették elő, de Torán kívül eddig még senkinek sem volt pofája ilyen nyíltan megkérdőjelezni a szakmai kompetenciáját. Vajon mindenki azt gondolta, amit Die is? Tényleg az ő hibája volt, hogy a pilóták rosszabbul teljesítettek a szokottnál, és nem egyszerűen arról volt csak szó, hogy dacos kisgyerekek módjára nem akarták elfogadni a tényt, hogy Reitát leváltották?

Másnap reggel, az eligazításon a szokottnál jobban odafigyelt az emberei reakciójára. Észrevette, hogy Saga vékony résnyire préseli az ajkait, miközben őt hallgatja, Miko a körmeit piszkálgatja egy rózsafa pálcával, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne egy katonai megbeszélésen, Ruki pedig, aki valószínűleg Sakurai megbízásából tévedt be a helyiségbe, úgy nézett rá, ahogy egy elmeháborodottra szokás. Amikor véget ért az eligazítás, Aoi a folyosón félrevonta az alacsony parancsnokhelyettest.

\- Beszélnünk kell! Négyszemközt - mondta, mire Ruki egykedvűen bólintott, és az egyik üres raktárhelyiség felé bökött.

\- Itt jó lesz?

\- Persze.

A helyiségbe lépve Aoi, miután felkapcsolta a lámpát, nekitámaszkodott az egyik falnak. Ruki várakozva nézett végig rajta.

\- Nos?

\- Tegnap Die azt mondta, hogy bárki jobb századparancsnok lenne nálam - mondta halkan. - Mindenki folyamatosan megkérdőjelezi a döntéseimet, és nem követik a parancsaimat, csak mert nem Suzuki vagyok.

\- Hülyeség - jelentette ki Ruki. - Nem az veled a baj, hogy nem Suzuki vagy.

\- Akkor mi?

\- Aoi, ha néha kicsit odafigyelnél másokra, talán észrevetted volna, hogy a parancsaidat igenis követik, de pont úgy utálnak téged, mintha a tulajdon anyjukat gyilkoltad volna meg - jelentette ki az alacsony férfi, mire a másik legyintett egy nagyot.

\- Kurvára leszarom, hogy kedvelnek-e vagy sem, a parancsnokuk vagyok, nem a játszópajtásuk. Igenis engedetlenek, mert…

\- Te aztán ritka nagy marha vagy - vágott a szavába Ruki. - Neked elmentek otthonról. Hisztizni akarsz még, vagy mehetek a dolgomra?

Aoi elképedve meredt a másik férfira.

\- Ez nem hiszti!

\- Dehogynem - csóválta a fejét Ruki. - Gyerekes, buta, értelmetlen hiszti. Aoi, az a baj, hogy elvesztetted nem csupán a barátságukat, a tiszteletüket is, hát persze, hogy szarnak rád jó magasról.

\- Nekem nincs szükségem a tiszteletükre! - csattant fel a fekete hajú férfi, mire Ruki ajkait gúnyos kis kacaj hagyta el.

\- Hitegetheted magad ezzel, ameddig csak akarod, de te is tudod, hogy egy vezetőnek igenis szüksége van arra, hogy az emberei bízzanak benne és tiszteljék őt. Ha adhatok egy tanácsot, kérd meg Sakurait, hogy váltson le téged, mielőtt még maradandó károkat okozol! A te karriered is megsínyli, ha belebuksz ebbe, márpedig bele fogsz bukni.

\- Mert mindenki azt akarja! - tajtékzott tovább a férfi. - Féltékenyek, amiért a parancsnok engem választott, és nem őket.

\- Nem - mondta halkan Ruki. - Nem bíznak benned, mert elárultad az egyik társadat.

\- Tessék?! - Aoi nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta.

\- Yuu, mindenki tisztában van vele, hogy te dobtad fel Reitát a hadvezetésnél.

\- Szóval Suzuki volt akkora geci, hogy telekürtölje vele a bázist, mielőtt távozott?

\- Nem, dehogy, ő semmit sem mondott - legyintett a parancsnokhelyettes. - Én vagyok itt a pilóták között a legiskolázatlanabb, de nekem sem tellett sok időbe, míg leesett a tantusz. Ugyan már, a vak is láthatta, mennyire utálod Reitát, az első naptól fogva irigykedtél rá, és rossz szemmel nézted a sikereit.

\- És akkor? Megérdemelte, megszegte a törvényt! - csattant fel újra Aoi.

\- Lehet. Ugyanakkor ők - bökött a fejével az ajtó irányába -, nem így látják a dolgot. Függetlenül attól, hogy Reita megérdemelte-e vagy sem a büntetést a kihágásért, amit elkövetett, ő egy volt közülünk, márpedig egy katona sohasem árulja el a bajtársát, még a feletteseinek sem. A yokotai pilóták között, ezt te is láthattad, különlegesen szoros kapcsolat van, azzal, hogy feldobtad Reitát, úgy érzik, őket is elárultad. Nem bíznak már meg benned. Afelől ne legyen kétséged, hogy szó nélkül teljesítik minden parancsodat, hiszen profik, de senki sem fog melléd ülni többé a kantinban, senki sem fog meghívni egy sörre, vagy közös nyaralásra eltávkor, nem fognak beavatni a titkaikba, és sem a személyes, sem a szakmai problémáikkal nem mernek majd hozzád fordulni. Az, hogy hülye döntéseket hozol, egy dolog, idővel - már ha van benned némi alázat -, azokat korrigálni tudod, beletanulsz abba, hogyan kell vezetni egy századot, de soha nem leszel jó parancsnok, mert az embereid egytől egyig gyűlölnek téged.

Aoi döbbenten meredt az alacsony parancsnokhelyettesre. A büszkesége nem engedte, hogy beismerje, ugyanakkor belül, mélyen tudta, hogy Rukinak mindenben igaza van.

\- Még egyszer mondom, jobb lenne, ha lemondanál a pozíciódról - sóhajtott az alacsony férfi, és az ajtó kilincséért nyúlt. - Gondold át!

Aoi még hosszú órákon állt kővé dermedve állt ott, a raktárhelyiségben, miután Ruki magára hagyta őt.


	9. Elhatározás

Amikor a parancsnok reggel az irodába hívta, Reita arra számított, hogy újabb fejmosást kap, ám ezúttal a férfi csak egy fehér borítékot nyomott a kezébe.

\- Ez magának jött - mondta. Reita elcsodálkozott, hiszen nem nagyon volt divatja már a hagyományos postának, de ha jött is levélküldeménye, azt általában nem a bázis vezetőjétől kellett átvennie.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta bambán, és ránézett a levélre. Azonnal úgy érezte, gyomorszájon vágták: a borítékra a Japán Űrügynökség kék logóját nyomtatták.

\- Csupán csak kíváncsiságból kérdem - mérte őt végig Yagami -, miért küld magának levelet a JAXA?

\- Hogy ők is az orrom alá dörgöljék, mekkora szar alak vagyok - csúszott ki Reita száján, mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát. A parancsnok úgy meglepődött az őszinte kitörésen, hogy mindkét szemöldöke magasra szaladt, és még a száját is eltátotta egy pillanatra. Végigmérte az alezredest, de nem kommentálta a dolgot.

\- Leléphet! - mondta, mire Reita, a saját szókimondásától még mindig kissé sután szalutált, és az ajtó felé indult, ám mikor a kilincsért nyúlt, Yagami hangja megállította. - Suzuki! Nézze, továbbra sem maga a kedvencem az alárendeltjeim közül, és még mindig tartom magam ahhoz, amit aznap mondtam, amikor a bázisra érkezett: nem örülök, hogy a nyakamba sózták. Ugyanakkor látom, hogy mennyire bánja azt, amit tett, és folyamatosan rágja magát miatta.

Reita lassan visszafordult, hogy a parancsnokra nézzen. Nem igazán értette, mire akar ezzel kilyukadni a férfi.

\- Amit mondani akarok ezzel, az az, hogy jó lenne, ha befejezné az önmarcangolást, és ehelyett inkább arra fordítaná az energiáit, hogy meggyőzze a feletteseit és az alárendeltjeit arról, hogy a kihágásai ellenére ön még mindig képes azokra a dolgokra, amikért a plecsnijeit kapta.

Az alezredes döbbenten pislogott Yagamira, de be kellett látnia, hogy a férfinak igaza van. Senki sem fogja egyik napról a másikra elfelejteni vagy megbocsátani neki a történteket, neki kell megdolgoznia azért, hogy újra az lehessen, aki a bírósági incidens előtt volt. Csakhogy nem volt könnyű dolga, hiszen az emberek, akiknek a továbbképzését rábízták, a legjobb esetben is minimum levegőnek nézték.

\- Menjen, faragjon azokból a töketlenekből tisztességes pilótákat! - mondta Yagami. - Azzal közelebb jut Yokotához, mint ha csak magát ostorozza.

Reita nem tudta, mit mondjon. Sután tisztelgett még egyet, azután elhagyta a szobát. Nem tudhatta, de a parancsnok még hosszú ideig nézte elgondolkodva az ajtót, miután az becsukódott utána.

 

Egyenesen a kantinba ment, tudta, az emberei ott fogják várni őt. Még reggeliztek, közben egymással viccelődtek, nevetgéltek, pont úgy, ahogy Reitáék is szoktak Yokotán. Ám itt az alezredes érezte, hogy nem tartozik közéjük. Amikor belépett, bár főtiszt volt, még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatták, de ez még a kisebbik baj volt. Fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Takashima - komolyan, miért pont ez volt a vezetékneve?! - röhögve meséli a tegnap este történtek általa kiszínezett verzióját, amitől máris még rosszabbul érezte magát. Aztán, ahogy az asztalok között a terem eleje elé indult, hogy megpróbálja megtartani az eligazítást, valaki rávert a hátsó felére. 

Az illető tenyere nagyot csattant a fenekén, mire a teremben néma csönd lett, majd valahol hátul valaki megeresztett egy füttyentést. Reita nem fordult meg, csak megállt, egy pillanatra maga elé meredve. Ezalatt az egyetlen pillanat alatt lejátszódott a szeme előtt az egész karrierje, és eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki az imént Yagami az irodában.

\- Nem tűröm tovább - motyogta, majd hirtelen szembefordult a pilótákkal, és olyan szemekkel nézett végig rajtuk, hogy azok még levegőt venni is elfelejtettek. - Nem tűröm tovább - ismételte el most már hangosan -, hogy továbbra is így viselkedjenek velem. Leszarom, hogy nem kedvelnek, nem azért vagyok itt, hogy puszipajtások legyünk, hanem hogy igazi, tökös pilótát faragjak magukból. Eddig elnéztem, hogy össze meg vissza lötyögnek, mintha ez egy nyári tábor lenne, maguk pedig gimnazista taknyos kölykök, de mától nem tűröm tovább, ha valaki nem veszi komolyan a feladatát.

A legtöbb katona köpni-nyelni nem tudott, kivéve egy Takenaka nevűt, aki felállt, és gúnyosan, megvető tekintettel végigmérte Reitát.

\- Hiába keménykedsz itt, nem változtat azon, hogy egy szar alaknak tartunk mind. Ki tudja, mikor fogsz rámászni valamelyikünkre, amióta megérkeztél ide, én kulcsra is zárom a szobám, nehogy be akarj akasztani nekem, te bete…

\- Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy nem érdekel a segge, Takenaka - vágott a szavába ridegen Reita. - A felesége már mást tészta, láttam a fényképét az aktájában, igazán tetszetős hölgy.

\- Most gúnyolódsz, te buzi?

\- Nem - felelte higgadtan az alezredes. Már túl volt azon a ponton, amikor némán eltűrte volna az inzultusokat. Végül is, lehet, hogy hülyeséget csinált, amikor a szívére hallgatva járni kezdett Kouyou-val, de fel tudott mutatni mást is, mint botlásokat, ez a kis taknyos senki pedig fele olyan jó pilóta sem volt, mint ő, a háborúban még csak a kifutópályákat sepregette. - Ha mindenáron tudni akarja, nem csak a férfiak érdekelnek. Sőt, tulajdonképpen több csajom volt, mint pasim, úgyhogy csak vigyázzon, mert még a végén lecsapom a kezéről az asszonyt.

\- Hogy merészeled? - villant meg a férfi szeme, és már indult volna Reita felé, hogy behúzzon neki egyet, amikor Reo, aki a semmiből termett ott, megragadta a karját, és megállította.

\- Ne legyél hülye!

\- Engedj el, agyonverem ezt a senkiházi…

\- A kollégám az előbb arra utalt - vágott ismét Takenaka szavába Reita -, hogy megfeledkezik arról, kivel beszél, hadnagy. Még mindig a felettese vagyok, és ha még egy rohadt szót szól, a következő egy hetet egy kényelmes kis zárkában töltheti.

A férfi még mindig dühösen kitépte a karját Reo szorításából, és kiviharzott a kantinból. Reita érzelemmentes arccal nézett utána, majd, mikor léptei már elhaltak a folyosón, újra a többi pilóta felé fordult.

\- Azok, akik hajlandóak tiszthez méltóan viselkedni, húsz perc múlva legyenek a szimulátoroknál - mondta. Halkan beszélt, de a teremben beállt döbbent csöndben minden szavát jól lehetett hallani. - Ma tanítok valamit, ami a hasznukra fog válni. Folytassák a reggelijüket!

Hirtelen újra zaj támadt a kantinban, evőeszközök ütődtek egymásnak, katonák kezdtek egymás között fojtott beszélgetésbe. Reo odalépett Reitához, és elismeréstől csillogó szemekkel nézett végig rajta.

\- Látom, betelt a pohár.

\- Kurvára be - morogta Reita, és szobatársával a nyomában elindult az ajtó felé. - Ma letöröm kicsit a szárnyaikat, hogy megtanulják, hol a helyük.

\- Azért ne legyél túl kíméletlen - nevetett Reo.

\- Nyugi, semmi olyat nem fogok csinálni velük, amit a yokotai srácokkal nem csináltam volna - húzta végre mosolyra az ajkait Reita is. - Kérhetek valamit?

\- Persze.

Az alezredes megállt, és az egyenruhája zubbonyának belső zsebéből elővette a pénztárcáját. Elővett belőle két tízezrest, és Reo kezébe nyomta.

\- Ugorj át a szemközti bárba, és hozz egy üveg jobbfajta Johnnie Walkert - mondta. Szobatársa legalább olyan döbbenten nézett rá, mint az imént a katonák a kantinban.

\- Be akarsz nyakalni egy egész üveggel?

\- Hülye - röhögte el magát Reita. - Nem nekem lesz. A fiúknak.

Reo ugyan nem értette, de vállat vont, és elsietett a folyosón. Reita az ellenkező irányba indult, a szobája felé, hogy magához vegye a laptopját, és megkeresse rajta azokat az előre elkészített repülő programokat, amiket Yokotán is használt az oktatáshoz, ha kicsit meg akarta szorongatni a diákjait. Persze tudta, hogy itt egészen más hatást fog elérni velük, mint annak idején Torával, Sagával és a többiekkel, de pont ez volt a célja: rá akarta döbbenteni az itteni pilótákat, mennyire nincsenek egy szinten vele, hogy így vívja ki a tiszteletüket.

Már a szimulátorokat programozta, amikor Reo megjelent mellette a viszkivel a kezében.

\- Miért ilyen rohadt drága a Johnnie Walker? - morogta, miközben Reita kezébe nyomta a kevéske visszajárót, amit a vásárláskor kapta.

\- Háború volt, minden drága - vont vállat az alezredes, és a másik pilóta felé fordult vigyorogva. - Köztünk legyen szólva, imádnám ezt élesben kipróbálni velük, tuti összeszarnák magukat.

\- Mire készülsz?

\- Csak megmutatom nekik, milyen Yokotán a vizsgaanyag - mondta Reita olyan ártatlanul, mint a ma született bárány, ám azután a tekintete elsötétedett, és közelebb intette Reót magához. - Ezt a fiúkkal úgy hívtuk, katasztrófaprogram. Egy „kellemes” kis repülés, ahol minden, ami elromolhat, el is fog romlani. Jégeső, villámlás, meghibásodott hajtómű, találatot kapott szárny, amit csak akarsz, a program véletlenszerűen dobja fel a hibaüzeneteket.

\- És a viszki? - kérdezte Reo. Mielőtt azonban Reita válaszolhatott volna, a teremben megjelentek az első pilóták. Az alezredes csak rákacsintott szobatársára, megvárta, míg mindenki megérkezik, majd beszélni kezdett.

\- Ma bemelegítésnek egy kellemes kis játékot fogunk játszani, amit Yokotán is gyakran szoktunk - mondta végigjáratva szemét a társaságon. - Öt szimulátorunk van, pont ideális a gyakorlathoz. Alkossanak ötfős kötelékeket maguk között, ahogy tetszik!

A pilóták kissé bizonytalanul ugyan, de követték az utasítást. Közben Reita a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Takenaka is besomfordál a helyiségbe. Nem zavarta el, bár egy része szívesen megtette volna, tudta, hogy most jobb, ha ő is jelen van.

\- Mint láthatják, meghívtam Johnnie haveromat is - mutatta fel az alezredes az aranyló folyadékkal teli üveget. - Aki lerakja a gépet úgy, hogy a számítógép szerint túlélte a landolást, és a madara sem totálkáros, az megkapja.

\- Csak egy üveggel van? - kérdezte megrökönyödve az egyik pilóta. Reita sejtelmesen elvigyorodott, de nem méltatta válaszra a kérdést.

Amikor az első csapat elfoglalta a helyét a szimulátorokban, Reita elindította a programot.

\- Nem fogok instrukciókat adni, repüljenek, ahogy tetszik! - mondta, és azután csak a monitorokat figyelte. Reo leült a háta mögé, és ő is a képernyőkre függesztette a tekintetét.

\- Mit gondolsz, lesz, akinek sikerül?

\- Erősen kétlem - felelt Reita olyan halkan, hogy a szobatársán kívül más ne hallhassa. Igaza lett, az első hat pilóta már néhány perc után elvérzett, a következő csoport sem bírta sokkal tovább. Takashima a harmadik csoporttal ült be a szimulátor bőrülésébe, és hevesen káromkodni kezdett, amikor a monitorán sorra egymás után megjelentek a hibaüzenetek.

\- Az nem létezik, hogy egy gépen ennyi minden menjen tönkre - ráncolta a szemét Reo. - Oké, tegyük fel, olyan helyen éri találat, hogy a teljes hidraulikának annyi, de hogy még az irányjelző és a műhorizont is bekrepáljon, a fedélzeti számítógépek pedig mind meghülyüljenek… ennek esélye egy a millióhoz.

\- A háború alatt egyszer az ellenség szépen elintézte a fedélzeti számítógépeinket a központi szerveren keresztül - vont vállat Reita. - Szar dolog ez élesben.

\- Hány madarat vesztettetek akkor?

\- Egyet sem - jelentette ki egyszerűen az alezredes, kiérdemelve ezzel Reo elismerő pillantását. - Bár aznap én kicsikém elég csúnyán megsérült, és hiába javították meg, már sosem lett az igazi.

\- Az F-16-os? - kérdezte Reo, mire Reita szomorkás mosollyal az ajkain bólintott.

\- Csodás gép volt, bár megvoltak a maga hibái.

\- A kurva életbe! - Takashima idegesen pattant fel, miután a szimulátor jelezte, hogy a gépe a földbe fúródott. Odaviharzott Reitához, karba tette a kezét, és ingerülten így szólt: - Ha nem csak szórakozik, és nem lehetetlent kér tőlünk, árulja el, maga hogyan oldana meg egy ilyen feladatot!

Reita egy hosszú percig csak nézett a férfira, végül lassan, megfontoltan bólintott.

\- Na jó, mondjam vagy mutassam?

\- Mutasd! - vágta rá Reo, mire a teremben helyeslés támadt. Reita felvonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt, hiába vetik meg őt, azért mégiscsak szeretnék őt repülni látni, és ha már igazából, élesben nem lehet, mivel még mindig nem kapta vissza a szárnyait a bírósági tárgyalás óta, beérték a szimulátorral is.

Az alezredes felállt, és leporolta az egyébként is makulátlanul tiszta nadrágját, majd, mint minden alkalommal, mielőtt a botkormányhoz nyúlt volna, kiropogtatta az ujjait. Elindult az egyik szimulátor felé, de félúton megtorpant, és a válla felett visszanézett Reóra.

\- Jössz?

Szobatársa örömmel csatlakozott hozzá. Amikor beültek a székekbe, amik pontosan olyanok voltak, mint egy vadászgép ülései, Reita egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte, hogy a kicsikéjébe ül be. Hiányzott már neki a repülés, hihetetlen módon hiányzott, hiszen az olyan volt számára, mint a levegővétel. Örült, hogy legalább szimulátort használhatott, különben biztosan rövid úton belebolondult volna abba, hogy lenyesték a szárnyait - senkinek nem mondta, de valahányszor nem tudott aludni, idejött, elindított egy programot, és úgy tett, mintha ellenséges pilótákra vadászna, átrepülné a sivatagot, vagy az óceán fölött szelné a levegőt. A számítógépeknek köszönhetően egészen valóságosnak is hatott az élmény, bár tudta, hogy nem az igazi.

Amikor felemelkedett a képzeletbeli kifutóról, hirtelen könnyűnek érezte a szívét, mintha megszabadult volna mindattól a tehertől, amit a nyilvános meghurcoltatása óta cipelt. Csak úgy, viccből csinált néhány dugóhúzót, mielőtt elindult volna az előre a számítógépbe táplált program. A szimulátor képernyőjén villámlani kezdett, és sűrű esőfelhők takarták el a néhány másodperccel korábban még makulátlanul kék eget. Magasabbra emelkedett a géppel, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Reo, akinek ugyanazt mutatta a monitora, követi a példáját. Nagy tapasztalata volt abban, hogyan kell viharban repülni, így minden különösebb aggodalom nélkül kezdte el keresni azt az útvonalat, ami a fedélzeti számítógép meteorológiai programja szerint a legbiztonságosabb, ám mielőtt megtalálhatta volna, a szimulátor botkormánya hirtelen balra rántott, és ő alig tudta visszarántani. A kijelzőkön sorra jelentek meg a változatosabbnál változatosabb hibaüzenetek, de ő látszólag nem is törődött velük, higgadtan koncentrált arra, hogy egyenesben tartsa a gépet.

\- Baszki… most mit fogsz csinálni? - szűrte Reo a fogai között, aki az övéhez hasonló gondokkal küzdött, és minden erejével a botkormányt szorította.

\- Mit csinálsz egy számítógéppel, ha meghülyül?

\- Rebootolom, de… - Reo szemei elkerekedtek, amikor rájött, mire készül Reita. - Te megőrültél, nem fog sikerülni!

\- Fogadjunk! - vigyorgott az alezredes. Maga felé rántotta a botkormányt, és élesen, szinte teljesen függőlegesen felfelé vezette a gépet, a lehető legnagyobb magasságba, majd a biztonsági figyelmeztetésekkel mit sem törődve leállította és újraindította az összes rendszert. A képzeletbeli hajtóművek megszűntek működni, és a repülő szabadesésben a föld felé kezdett zuhanni. Nem először csinált ilyesmit, tudta, hogy amint a rendszer üzemkész, azonnal egyenesbe kell hoznia a gépet. Szerencsére remek reflexei voltak, és minden gond nélkül sikerült is megoldania a feladatot, csupán néhány másodperccel kerülve el a végzetes ütközést.

\- Ezt élesben nem mernéd eljátszani - csóválta a fejét Reo, aki mostanra hagyta a fenébe a saját szimulátorát, nem érdekelte, hogy a számítógép szerint nemsokára a földbe fog csapódni a képzeletbeli vadászgépe, inkább a másik férfit figyelte. Reita akaratlanul is elnevette magát.

\- Faszt nem. Kérd ki a gépem feketedoboz felvételeit az archívumból, meg fogsz lepődni.

Az újraindítás után a fedélzeti számítógép már nem jelzett egyetlen hibát sem, így Reitának csupán a viharra kellett odafigyelnie. Másfél perccel később simán landolt a kifutón. Miután elsötétült a monitora, felállt az ülésből, és a néma csöndben őt bámuló pilóták elé sétált.

\- 2053-at írunk, vannak drónjaink, vannak robotjaink, mit gondolnak, mégis miért van mind a mai napig létjogosultsága az emberes repülésnek, miért képeznek ki katonákat arra, hogy a pilótafülkébe üljenek? Talán mert jól mutat a pilótaplecsni az egyenruhájukon? Első lecke: bízzanak a számítógépben, de ne féljenek felülbírálni, mert maguk okosabbak, mint a számítógép - mondta halkan, végignézve a társaságon. - Nem véletlenül mondtam, hogy hatos kötelékekben „repüljenek”, egyrészt kérhettek volna segítséget egymástól, másrészt feltűnhetett volna maguknak, hogy több gép egyszerre véletlenül nem hibásodhat meg, főleg nem ilyen mértékben. Rá kellett volna jönniük.

A teremben olyan csend volt, hogy talán még egy gombostű leejtése is visszhangot vert volna. Reita még egyszer, utoljára végigjáratta a szemét a társaságon, majd egyszerűen kisétált a teremből.

Másnap reggel az eligazításon, amit tartott, minden pilóta olyan feszülten figyelt, mintha maga a császár tartott volna beszédet, amit utána szóról szóra kellene visszamondaniuk.


	10. Légvárak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsánat, hogy ennyit kellett rá várni, a bétám mostanában nem nagyon ért rá javítgatni.
> 
> És még mindig nem tudok akciójeleneteket írni... XD

_Meg volt győződve róla, hogy a Paradicsomban van. A nap szikrázóan sütött be az ablakon, a vékony, átlátszó függönyön keresztül, de a halkan zümmögő légkondicionáló berendezésnek köszönhetően a szoba hőmérséklete kellemesen hűvös maradt. Az ágyat, amiben feküdt, puha, fényes szatén ágyneművel vetették meg, amit az éjszaka sikerült alaposan összegyűrniük és összemaszatolniuk a mellette békésen szuszogó, meztelen Uruhával._

_Az őrnagy a hasán fekve aludt, a feneke az égbe meredt, és álmában néha motyogott valamit, mintha beszélgetne valakivel. Reita remélni merte, hogy éppen róla álmodik. Finoman hozzásimult a férfihoz, és nyomott egy apró, kedveskedő kis puszit a vállára. Nem szívesen zavarta meg az álmát, de ideje volt felkelniük._

_\- Ruru - súgta a fülébe, majd újabb puszit adott neki, ezúttal a halántékára. A férfi félálomban morgott valamit, és a fejére akarta húzni a takarót, de nem sikerült neki, Reita lefogta a kezét. - Ruru, reggel van. Te kérted, hogy ne hagyjalak túl sokáig aludni!_

_\- Igaz - motyogta az őrnagy, és bosszankodva belefúrta arcát a párnájába. - Hülye voltam._

_\- Hülye? - tettetett méltatlankodást Reita. - Hiszen azt mondtad, azért akarsz korán kelni, hogy reggel duplázhassunk, mielőtt vissza kéne mennünk Yokotára._

_Uruha erre olyan gyorsan ugrott fel, mint akinek tűt szúrtak a fenekébe. Egy pillanat alatt magához tért, és ragadozó vigyorral vetette magát az alezredesre, aki előbb a döbbenettől, egy másodperccel később viszont már az élvezettől nyögött fel, ahogy társa ajkai a nyaka érzékeny bőrére tapadtak._

_\- Ott… nyoma fog maradni - motyogta._

_\- És? - nézett fel rá a szeme sarkából Uruha. - Ha valamelyik felettes faszfej kérdezi, majd szépen azt mondod, felcsíptél valami heves vörös amerikai nőcskét a bárban._

_Az őrnagy ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, és újra Reita nyakára tapadt, miközben egyik kezével a csípőjét, másikkal a mellkasát simogatta. Ki sem kellett mondania, mennyire vágyik a másikra, a viselkedéséből teljesen nyilvánvaló volt - ahogy az alezredes combjának feszülő merevedéséből is._

_\- Annyira jó illatod van - motyogta Reita nyaka hajlatába, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, és beletúrt Uruha még mindig hosszú hajába. Hiába a szabályzat, az őrnagy nem volt hajlandó levágatni._

_\- Neked is._

_A tegnapi este előtt régen szeretkeztek utoljára, mégis könnyedén fel tudták idézni, hol vannak a másik testén a legérzékenyebb pontok. Finoman, lustán simogatták egymást, miközben szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak - nem akarták elsietni a dolgot, mert már csak néhány órájuk maradt az oly értékes szabadságból, és ők minden percét ki akarták használni._

_Uruha Reita feje alá húzta a párnát, majd apró csókokat kezdett hinteni a mellkasára, a vállaira, a hasára. A szeme csukva volt, és végig mosolygott, míg a másikat kényeztette, Reita viszont nem volt képes mást tenni, mint árgus szemekkel figyelni őt. Emlékezni akart erre a pillanatra, ahogy az összes többire is, amit azzal a férfival tölthetett kettesben, akit igazán szeretett._

_Finoman belesimított Uruha hajába, miközben az az ágyékához ért, és apró mosollyal az arcán a rövidre nyírt szőrszálak közé fúrta az arcát. Reita felnyögött, ahogy a másik férfi forró lehelete végigsimított a bőrén, majd újra, mikor az őrnagy a botkormány markolásától kérges ujjai a férfiassága köré fonódtak. Ám ekkor egy éles, kakaskukorékolásra emlékeztető hang megzavarta őket, és Reita ijedten ült fel az ágyon._

_\- Mi a fasz ez? - nézett körül tanácstalanul, mire Uruha elmosolyodott, végigsimított az arcán, majd lopott tőle egy finom kis csókot. A zaj közben nem hallgatott el egy pillanatra sem._

_\- Szerintem ideje lenne felkelned - mondta gyengéden az őrnagy, mire Reita értetlenül pislogott rá._

_\- Mi van?_

_\- Azt mondtam, ideje lenne felkelned, különben elkésel a reggeli szolgálatról - ismételte az őrnagy._

A következő pillanatban Reita szemei hatalmasra tágultak. A foltosan mázolt, megszürkült plafont látott maga fölött, és kellett egy perc, mire rájött, hol is van. Levegőért kapkodva túrt bele a hajába. Szóval az egész csak álom volt?

\- Szépet álmodtál? - vigyorgott rá Reo szélesen, mire Reita szégyenkezve és dühösen fintorogva húzta az ölébe a takarót, hogy eltakarja árulkodó merevedését.

\- Hagyjuk… - morogta, és elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a másik kaján arcát látnia. Reo azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot.

\- Szóval Rurunak hívod… milyen aranyos! A hangokból ítélve, amiket kiadtál, nagyon jó lehet az ágyban - húzogatta a szemöldökét, ám a mosoly hamar leolvadt az arcáról, mikor meglátta szobatársa fájdalmas arckifejezését. - Bocs. Ez nagyon szemét volt tőlem.

Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot, és vállat vont.

\- Én is sajnálom. Mostanában nem vagyok humoromnál.

\- Tudom. - Reo leült Reita ágya szélére, és együttérző arccal megveregette a vállát. - Nézd, ha szeretnél róla beszélni, én bármikor szívesen meghallgatlak. Nem vagyok mindig tapló paraszt.

\- Egyáltalán nem vagy tapló paraszt - eresztett meg felé egy mosolyt Reita. - És köszönöm. Értékelem, de… egyelőre nem akarok beszélni róla. Túl korai.

Reo bólintott, és nem is firtatta tovább a dolgot. Reita kezébe nyomta a kávésbögrét, majd felállt, és magára hagyta szobatársát, hogy az nyugodtan rendbe szedhesse magát.

 

Reita egész nap borús hangulatban volt, és ezt még az emberei is észrevették rajta - az ebédnél többen azon tanakodtak, vajon rákérdezzenek-e, vagy hagyják annyiban a dolgot. 

Egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy az alezredes megmutatta nekik, mire képes a szimulátorban, és azóta a pilóták viszonya gyökeresen megváltozott vele. Rájöttek, olyan dolgokat tanulhatnak tőle, mint senki mástól eddig, és ahogy elkezdtek hallgatni rá, egyre könnyebbnek éreztek minden levegőben töltött percet. Még azok is, akik szigorúan csak munkaként tekintettek a repülésre, elkezdték élvezni a dolgot, olyannyira, hogy folyton a Reitától ellesett trükköket próbálgatták vagy a szimulátorban, vagy a levegőben. A szakmai szimpátiának pedig velejárója volt a magánéleti is, már-már közülük valónak tekintették az alezredest, ezért is kezdtek el aggódni, amikor látták, mennyire rossz ma a kedve. Végül az egyikük összeszedte a bátorságát, vett egy mély levegőt az ebédnél, és megkérdezte, mi baja.

\- Nincs semmi baj, csak vannak napok, amikor a szokásosnál rosszabbul viselem, hogy én vagyok az első számú közellenség az országban - morogta Reita, miközben tésztát csavart az evőpálcikáira. A pilóták a még mindig kedvetlen arckifejezéséből tudták, hogy nem viccel.

\- Nem vagy közellenség - mondta az egyikük. - Hát nem olvasod a híroldalakat?

Az alezredes felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé.

\- Nem. Nem vagyok kíváncsi rá, mit írnak rólam - vont vállat, mire a pilóták összenéztek.

\- Pedig, haver, lehet, hogy ideje elolvasnod néhány rólad szóló cikket - szólalt most meg Reo, és elővette a táblagépét. Néhány kattintgatás után letette Reita elé. - Nesze, nézd meg!

Az alezredes nagyon nem volt kíváncsi rá, de azért felvette a tabletet, és olvasni kezdett. Alig ért a szalagcím végére, a szemei elkerekedtek, és halként tátogva nézett szobatársára.

\- Ez most komoly? - nyögte végül, mire Reo vállat vont.

\- Az újságírókat kérdezd!

Reita újra a táblagép képernyőjére függesztette a tekintetét, és folytatta az olvasást. Összeszorult torokkal, a torkában dobogó szívvel járatta végig a szemét a sorokon. A cikk róla és Uruháról szólt, de egyáltalán nem járatta le őket, sőt, a hadsereget és a kormányt hibáztatta, amiért egy egész ország előtt meghurcoltak „két hőst, akiknek annyi volt a bűnük, hogy szeretni mertek”.

\- Ez… - Reita megköszörülte a torkát. - Erre nem tudom, mit mondjak. De attól, hogy egyetlen cikk…

\- Egyetlen? - vágott a szavába Reo. - Akira, ide figyelj, csak ma legalább négy olyan cikkel találkoztam, ami az ügyetekkel foglalkozik, és ebből három mellettetek áll ki. Egy csomó internetes fórumon vitatkoznak arról, hogy jogos volt-e hadbíróság elé állítani titeket, és hogy mikor törlik el végre azt a nevetséges törvényt. Egy csomó hozzátok hasonló cipőben járó katona írta le a történetét vagy adtak interjúkat, persze névtelenül. Sőt, egy LMBTQ szervezet nyílt levelet írt a kormánynak, hogy vajon elsősorban az volt-e veletek a problémájuk, hogy együtt voltatok, vagy az, hogy homoszexuális kapcsolatban éltetek.

Az alezredes a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Remek, igazán csodálatos - morogta, mire a pilóták csodálkozva néztek rá.

\- Most miért mondod ezt? Hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy nagyon sokan állnak ki melletted.

\- És szerintetek én örülök annak, hogy még mindig velem vannak tele a lapok? Pilóta vagyok, baszki, nem valami melegjogi aktivista, és nem akarom, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amiről ismernek, az ez a rohadt botrány legyen - csapott az asztalra Reita, majd felpattant, és kiviharzott a kantinból.

Repülni akart. Amikor zaklatott volt, mindig beült a vadászába, mert a levegőben volt csak képes teljesen kikapcsolni az agyát, most azonban nem volt rá lehetősége, így csak keresett egy nyugodt, csendes zugot az egyik hangár mellett, ahonnan a kifutópályát nézheti. Elővett egy szál cigarettát, és idegesen szívni kezdte. Nem élvezette azonban túl sokáig a magányt és a nyugalmat: alig fogyott el a koporsószeg fele, amikor felharsantak a légvédelmi szirénák.

\- Faszért kell ennyit gyakorlatozni - morogta magának az alezredes. Kedvetlenül elnyomta a csikket, leporolta az egyenruháját, és kocogva elindult az irányítótorony irányába. Félúton összefutott Reóval, aki éppen a vadászgépe felé igyekezett.

\- Nem tegnap volt légvédelmi gyakorlat? - kérdezte a férfi. - Mire jó ma is egy?

\- Ne tőlem kérdezd - vont vállat Reita, és intett szobatársának, hogy menjen tovább. - Siess, nehogy kitalálják, hogy túl lassúak vagyunk, és holnaptól minden napra jusson egy ilyen gyakorlat.

\- Igazad van - röhögött Reo, és indult volna tovább, ám ekkor hatalmas robbanás rázta meg alattuk a földet. - Mi a fasz volt ez?!

\- Azt hiszem, ez mégsem gyakorlat - nyögte Reita, miközben körülnézett. A bázistól észak-nyugatra hatalmas füstgomolyagot látott az ég felé szállni. Túlságosan is ismerős volt a jelenet, ezerszer látott ilyet a háborúban: egy lezuhant vadászgép füstje volt.

Az agya automatára kapcsolt, gondolkodás nélkül rohant fel a torony lépcsőin az irányítóterembe, a helyére. A bázis parancsnoka már ott volt, és értetlenül meredt az egyik monitorra.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte tőle az egyik tiszt.

\- Ellenséges vadászok léptek be a légtérbe. Süketnek tettetik magukat, és egyértelműen Tokió felé tartanak. Most szedtek le egy kisarazui madarat, ami a nyomukba eredt.

\- Honnan jöttek? - nézett a monitorokra a tiszt, mire a parancsnok vállat vont.

Reita homlokráncolva nézett a képernyőre, amin zöld kis pontocskák jelezték a környező légtérben repülő vadászokat. A legtöbb japán gép volt, az azonosítókból ítélve volt közöttük néhány yokotai gép is, ám egy tucat idegen kódot is látott a monitoron. 

\- Kínaiak - mondta a parancsnok sötéten.

\- Mégis mit keresnek Tokióban? - kérdezte valaki a terem másik végéből.

\- Azt én is nagyon szeretném tudni - morogta a férfi, majd szúrós szemmel nézett az embereire. - Ne bámuljanak, mint borjú az új kapura! Munkára, emberek, ez nem gyakorlat, ez valódi támadás az országunk ellen!

Fürge ujjak kezdték el a billentyűzeteket verni, gyorsléptű katonák siettek át a helyiségen, hogy elfoglalják a helyüket, csak Reita állt ott tehetetlenül, akár egy szobanövény. Ilyen helyzetben hivatalosan az volt a feladata, hogy „felügyelje az embereit”, de ez valójában azt jelentette, hogy haszontalan díszletként állt a háttérben, miközben azok már rég a vadászgépeikben ültek, az irányítótoronyban dolgozók pedig tették a dolgukat.

A pilóták sorban, egymás után megkapták a felszállási engedélyt, valaki bekapcsolta a hangszórókat, hogy a toronyban levők is hallják, miről beszélnek a rádióikon. Reita szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor meghallotta Tora hangját, amint sűrű káromkodások közepette próbálja meggyőzni Sagát, hogy menjen onnan, egyedül is boldogul a géppel, amelyiknek a nyomában van.

\- Suzuki! - kocogtatta meg a vállát a parancsnok, mire az alezredes megugrott ijedtében.

\- Uram? - pislogott rá.

\- Tudja, van négy teletankolt, felszállásra kész gépünk pilóta nélkül - mondta a férfi. - Húzzon innét, és tegye hasznossá magát!

Reita nem hitt a fülének. Értetlenkedve meredt Yagamira, aki erre összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem beszél japánul, vagy mi van? - csattant fel. - Ideiglenesen visszaállítom a repülőstátuszát. Azonnali hatályal. Állítólag maga az ország legjobb pilótája, ha támad az ellenség, a levegőben akarom tudni, úgyhogy takarodjon a kifutóra!

\- I… igenis - motyogta a még mindig döbbent Reita, majd futólépéssel elindult. Annyira szedte a lábát, hogy a lépcsőn lefelé kétszer is sikerült megbotlania, de nem vesztegette arra az idejét, hogy megálljon bosszankodni a dolgon.

Mire a kifutópályára ért, egy F-35-ös már felkészítve várt rá. Nem volt idő arra, hogy felvegye a kezeslábast, úgy, ahogy volt mászott be a pilótafülkébe. Az egyik szerelő utána mászott a létrán, hogy feladja rá a sisakot, és segítsen az ülésbe szíjaznia magát.

\- Szerencsés vadászatot! - mondta a férfi, mielőtt magára hagyta volna az alezredest.

Reita kiropogtatta az ujjait, majd végigsimított a botkormányon. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt, még egy rövid kis imát is elmormolt magában, mielőtt a monitorokra szegezte volna a tekintetét. Amint megkapta a felszállási engedélyt, elindult a kifutópályán. A gép gyorsan emelkedett el a földtől, és alig fél perccel később már az egyik ellenséges vadász nyomában hasította az eget.

\- Remélem, nem bánjátok, ha én is csatlakozom a bulihoz, fiúk! - szólt bele a rádióba jókedvűen, ám szinte azonnal elkomorult, amikor a monitoron felvillanó vörös fény jelezte, hogy az egyik ellenséges vadász rakétát lőtt ki rá. Még épp idejében rántotta fel a gépet, mielőtt eltalálhatta volna.

A következő percben elszabadult a pokol: a pilóták egymás szavába vágva jelentették, hogy találatot kaptak, vagy éppen tüzelnek rájuk, Reita hamarosan már képtelen volt követni az eseményeket, ráadásul ő maga is el volt foglalva, mert két gép is a nyomába eredt. Ebben a pillanatban bármit megadott volna, hogy a saját gépével repülhessen - minden probléma nélkül tudta irányítani ezt a típust is, de nem érezte a tulajdon teste meghosszabbításának úgy, mint azt, ami a yokotai hangárban pihent.

Az egyik gépet hamar sikerült leráznia, egy ügyes mozdulattal mögé került, és sikeresen eltalálta a szárnyát, a másik azonban olyan ragaszkodó volt, mint egy pióca, árnyékként követte őt mindenhová, és folyamatosan tüzelt rá. Alig tudott a lövedékek elől kitérni, és érezte, ha ezt sokáig folytatják, ő fogja húzni a rövidebbet. Rápillantott a gép radarjára, amin látta, hogy szobatársa a közelben, tőle keletre repül.

\- Reo, mit szólnál, ha vinnék neked egy kis vacsorát? - szólt bele a rádióba.

\- Jöhet, már úgyis kezdtem éhes lenni - felelte a férfi. Reita élesen jobbra rántotta a botkormányt, és Reo elé csalta az ellenséges gépet, aki sikeresen le is szedte azt.

A légicsata még jó tizenöt percig tartott, azután az kínai vadászok - már amennyi megmaradt belőlük -, abbahagyták a tüzelést, és visszavonulót fújtak. Bár szívesen a nyomukba eredtek volna, Reitáék azt a parancsot kapták, hogy azonnal szálljanak le, és bízzák a többi bázisra az ellenség üldözőbe vételét.

\- Ez meg mi a jó büdös franc volt? Hogy tudtak idáig jutni a légterünkben észrevétlenül? És miért kotródtak el ilyen gyorsan? - kérdezte Reo már a kifutópályán. - Egyáltalán mit akarnak tőlünk a kínaiak? Hát nem a szövetségeseink?

\- Nem biztos, hogy kínaiak voltak - morogta sötéten Reita. - Legalábbis a nagykövet biztosan azt fogja állítani, hogy nekik semmi közük a dologhoz.

Reo felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, de az alezredes nem adott további magyarázatot. Gondolataiba merülve sétált vissza az irányítószobába, hogy megnézhesse a veszteséglistákat, és megbizonyosodhasson arról, hogy minden barátja rendben hazaért aznap.


	11. Összeomlás

Reita sápadtan meredt a táblagépe kékesen derengő kijelzőjére. A készüléket két kézzel szorította, olyan erővel, hogy fehérek lettek az öklei, miközben a sorokat olvasta. A végleges jelentés a légicsata veszteségeiről az imént futott be. Egy része azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kezdte volna el olvasni a dokumentumot. 

Odakint már alkonyodott, a szobában percről percre lett egyre sötétebb, de Reita nem állt fel, hogy felkapcsolja a villanyt. Még akkor is, amikor a nap már teljesen lebukott a horizont mögé, és így a sötétség is teljes lett, a jelentésre meredt.

Mióta Észak-Korea letette a fegyvert, és ezzel véget ért a harmadik világháború Ázsiában, Reita, csakúgy mint a legtöbb katona az országban, biztonságban érezte magát. Úgy hitte, nem érheti baj, hiszen nem volt ellenség, aki üldözőbe vegye, amikor felszáll a kifutóról, és egyúttal az embereit is biztonságban tudhatta. Az egyetlen, amitől tartaniuk kellett, az a műszaki hiba volt, márpedig azok meglehetősen ritkán fordultak elő, és a legtöbb esetben nem is jártak súlyos következményekkel. Most azonban a nyugodt mindennapoknak, úgy tűnt, vége.

Nem akarta elhinni. Vadászpilóta volt, és imádta a munkáját, de háborúzni nem szeretett, ő a repülést élvezte, és nem azt, hogy az életéért küzd a levegőben úgy, hogy közben mások életét igyekszik kioltani. Az előző háború rémálmai még mindig kísértették, szinte nem múlt el úgy éjszaka, hogy ne látott volna robbanó bombákat, a földdel egyenlővé tett városokat, sebesültek százait és vadászgépeket, amik az ő közreműködésének köszönhetően zuhantak le, bennük fiatal, korabeli pilótákkal, akiknek csak annyi bűnük volt, hogy katonaként teljesítették feljebbvalóik parancsát.

Nem állt készen egy újabb háborúra. A legkevésbé sem.

\- Jól vagy? - Reo halk, rekedtes hangja olyan hirtelen törte meg a szoba csendjét, hogy Reita kezéből kiesett a táblagép. - Láttam a jelentéseket. Az a két yokotai pilóta, akik meghaltak…

\- Az embereim voltak - bólintott Reita, megválaszolva a még ki sem mondott kérdést. - Én hívtam őket a programba. Nagyon jó pilóták voltak. Kiválóak.

Reo anélkül sétált Reita ágyához, hogy villanyt kapcsolt volna. Leült szobatársa mellé, és óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Megváltoztatták a szolgálati beosztást, mióta eljöttem - motyogta az alezredes. A hangja meggyötört volt. - Mindketten nagyon rossz alvók voltak, ezért mindig éjszakára osztottam be őket. Nem volt nekik való a nappali szolgálat. Ha ma ott lettem volna, ez a két kölyök még élne.

\- Ne, Akira! Ne ostorozd magad! Nem a te hibád!

\- De igen, az. - Reita lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a másik férfi ne láthassa a szemébe szökő könnyeket. - Sakurai igazat mondott, nem csak a saját karrierem dobtam oda. Cserbenhagytam az embereimet.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz! - mondta szigorúan Reo. - Az, hogy meghaltak, nem az ő hibájuk, és nem is a tiéd. Arról csak és kizárólag azok a szemét mocskok tehetnek, akik az országunkra támadtak.

Reita valahol mélyen belül tudta, hogy a másiknak igaza van, ám a lelkiismerete mégsem hagyta nyugodni. Mikor Reo elment lezuhanyozni, felvette a táblagépét a földről, és tovább bámulta a jelentést. Nem tudhatta, hogy negyvenöt kilométerre onnét Aoi éppen ugyanazt a dokumentumot bámulja a saját tabletjén.

A férfi gondterhelten túrt bele fényes fekete hajába, és kiengedett egy mély sóhajt, amit már percek - talán órák - óta tartott vissza.

\- Yuu, jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan a bátyja, aki a helyiség másik végében éppen jelentést gépelt.

\- A legkevésbé sem - mondta halkan a férfi, és Die-ra függesztette a tekintetét. - Két halott, három sebesült, hat gépet vesztettünk… Mégis mi a fene történt?

\- Ezek a mocskok nagyon jók voltak - morogta Die sötéten. - Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem szedtek le engem is. Pedig egyértelműen mi voltunk túlerőben.

\- Kihasználták a meglepetés erejét.

\- Ugyan már, te is tudod, hogy ez hülyeség. Meglepni, minket? - tárta szét a karjait a férfi, majd dühösen lecsapta laptopja monitorját, és felpattanva székéből fel-alá sétálgatni kezdett a szobában. - Ezek a gecik jobbak voltak nálunk, és ezt te is tudod. Sokkal jobbak, pedig állítólag mi vagyunk Japán legjobbjai!

Aoi nem válaszolt. Homlokát masszírozva nézett újra a táblagépére, ami apró villanással jelezte, hogy üzenete érkezett. Mikor megnyitotta, elfintorodott.

\- Jövő kedden lesz a temetési szertartás - mondta halkan. - A szokásos csomag: zászlókkal leterített koporsók, díszegyenruhák, zokogó anyukák… Már megint cirkuszt csinálnak belőle.

\- Azt hittem, ezeket a faszságokat elfelejthetjük a háború után - csóválta a fejét Die. - Bár nem is tudom, mit vártam a hadvezetéstől.

Aoi eltette a táblagépét, és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Hová mész? - pislogott rá bátyja.

\- Kell egy cigi - morogta, és kisietett a helyiségből. Mindent megadott volna azért, ha most nem kell gondolkodnia, ha az agya kikapcsolt volna, akár egy számítógép, aminek kihúzták a csatlakozóját a falból.

Alig tett néhány lépést a folyosón, amikor belebotlott Sagába és a gipszelt karját szorongató, savanyú képű Torába.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte aggódva, mire a férfi úgy nézett végig, mintha az anyja gyilkosa állna előtte.

\- Másfél hónapig nem repülhetek, baszd meg, nyilván remekül! - köpte oda, majd a fejét csóváló Sagával a nyomában tovább sietett.

Aoi sem maradt ott sokáig. Ahogy végigcaplatott a folyosón, az egyik nyitott ajtó mellett elhaladva meghallotta, amint Miko folytott hangon azt mondja valakinek:

\- Bárcsak itt lenne most Reita.

Aoi nem tudott nem egyetérteni vele. Bármit megadott volna, hogy most Reita legyen az ő helyében, mert úgy érezte, azzal, ami ma történt, és ami ezután következik, nem lesz képes megbirkózni.

 

Amikor Reita bekopogott a parancsnok irodájába, hogy elkéredzkedjen Yokotára, arra számított, hogy Yagami mutat majd némi együttérzést irányában, de tévednie kellett. A férfi olyan dühösen mérte végig, mintha legalábbis azt jelentette volna be, hogy megölt valakit a hecc kedvéért.

\- Van fogalma róla, mégis hogy nézne ki, ha hagynám, hogy Yokotán parádézzon egy sajtónyilvános gyászceremónián?!

\- Nem parádézni akarok - mondta csendesen Reita, végig a parancsnok szemébe nézve. - A két srác, akit temetnek, az én embereim.

\- _Voltak_ \- morrant fel Yagami. - Már nem a légierőnél van, már régen nem yokotai elit pilóta. Suzuki, maga a haditengerészet alezredese, semmi köze ahhoz a két pilótához. Most pedig húzzon innen!

Reita dühösen meredt a férfira, de nem tehetett mást, tisztelgett, és elindult az ajtó felé. Ám, mielőtt kilépett volna a folyosóra, meghallotta, ahogy Yagami az orra alatt morog.

\- Ha meglátnák ott, mindenki azt hinné, csak azért ment oda, hogy keféljen egy jót a drága kis Takashimájával.

Az alezredes agyát elöntötte a düh. Olyan erősen öklözött bele az ajtókeretbe, hogy az beleremegett. Vett két mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát, de hiába, és a következő pillanatban már azon kapta magát, hogy újra a parancsnok íróasztala előtt áll, és azon áthajolva ordít feljebbvalójával.

\- Ha azt gondolják, hát elment az eszük! - csapott az asztalra, mire Yagami összerezzent. - Kurvára nem vagyok kíváncsi senki véleményére. Nem kéjutazásra megyek, hanem temetésre, olyan srácok temetésére, akik igenis az én embereim, mert én képeztem ki őket. Kiváló pilóták voltak, akik a haza védelmében estek el, és maga azt akarja nekem mondani, hogy azért nem lehetek jelen a gyászszertartásukon, mert fél attól, hogy esetleg megírják a lapok, és rossz színben tüntetik fel magát?!

\- Suzuki, ha nem akar néhány napot a fogdán tölteni, azt ajánlom, higgadjon le, mégpedig sürgősen! - pattant fel a székéből Yagami, megunva az ordibálást.

\- Maga pedig húzza ki végre azt a kibaszott karót a seggéből, és most az egyszer viselkedjen emberként, az Isten szerelmére! - vetette oda Reita, majd se szó, se beszéd, kisétált a szobából, magára hagyva a döbbent parancsnokot. Nem maradhatott ott tovább, mert ha megtette volna, biztosan beverte volna a szemétláda képét.

A legközelebbi mosdóba sietett, és a mosdótálra támaszkodva nézett a tükörbe. Nem tetszett neki, amit látott: az arca vörös volt a dühtől, pedig rá igazán nem volt jellemző, hogy így elveszítse az önuralmát. Megnyitotta a csapot, és jéghideg vízzel megmosta az arcát. Tudta, hogy azért, ami az imént történt, nagyon csúnyán meg fogja ütni a bokáját. Yagami a felettese volt, márpedig egy katona nem beszélhetett - ordibálhatott - így a feljebbvalóival. Vissza kellett mennie bocsánatot kérni, bármennyire is nehéz volt.

Lassú, nehéz, nagyokat koppanó léptekkel sétált vissza a parancsnok irodájába. Sosem ment neki jól a bocsánatkérés, ilyenkor mindig úgy érezte magát, mint az általános iskolában, amikor a tanító néni az egész osztály előtt megszidta, és neki a torkán akadt a szó, amikor elnézést akart kérni a viselkedéséért. De már nem volt gyerek, felnőtt volt, és tudta, vállalnia kell a tettei következményeit, ehhez pedig az is hozzátartozott, hogy most a parancsnok elé áll.

Amikor belépett az irodába, Yagami szúrós szemmel mérte őt végig.

\- Na, mi az, még nem ordibált velem eleget?

\- Uram, én... - Reita egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, és nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Elnézést kérek a viselkedésemért. Átléptem egy határt, amit nem lett volna szabad.

A parancsnok egy hosszú percig néma csöndben, kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett rá, végül megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Érdekes ember maga, Suzuki - mondta halkan. - Értékelem, hogy így elém mert állni, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. És azt is be kell ismernem, én is ugyanígy kikeltem volna magamból, ha azt mondják nekem, nem lehetek ott a tulajdon embereim temetésén. Ugyanakkor meg kell értenie, hogy én az egész bázisért felelek, és a jó hírnevünk megőrzése igenis fontos.

\- Tudom, uram - sóhajtott Reita.

\- Tudja mit? Menjen el arra a gyászceremóniára!

\- Tessék? - pislogott az alezredes Yagamira.

\- Magának minden bizonnyal baj van a hallásával, túl sokszor kérdez vissza - vigyorodott el az idősebb férfi. - Mondom, elmegy a szertartásra, hogy búcsút vegyen az elesett embereitől, de nem egyedül. Magával megy Koga is. Megállnak hátul, végignézik a ceremóniát, azután egyenesen hazajönnek. Nem akarok képeket látni a sajtóban arról, ahogy a yokotai pilótákkal trécsel, értette?

\- Igen, Uram! - derült fel Reita arca. - Köszönöm!

\- Na, most már tényleg takarodjon innen, mára elegem volt abból a ronda képéből! - fordult az ablak felé Yagami.

 

Amikor átlépte a Yokota kapuját, izzadni kezdett a tenyere. Helytelennek érezte, hogy a tengerészet díszegyenruhájában sétál végig a kifutó halványszürkére kopott aszfaltján, hiszen ő nem tengerész volt, hanem a légierő pilótája - ha névleg nem is, lélekben mindenképpen. Itt, ezen a helyen lett azzá az emberré, aki volt, és bár mostanában nem szívesen nézett tükörbe, arra még mindig büszke volt, amit ezen a bázison vitt véghez. Vajon ha Toshiya most látná, mit mondana?

Ahogy elhaladtak egy csapat újságíró mellett, hogy ne ismerjék fel, jobban az arcába húzta a sapkáját. Reo mellette azonban fesztelenül bámészkodott.

\- Mindig el akartam jutni ide - ismerte be egy idő után. - Igaz, hogy van jakuzzi is?

\- Van - bólintott Reita -, de amióta rajtakaptuk az egyik felettes tisztet, ahogy a feleségével kefélnek benne, szinte senki sem használja.

\- És még téged tartanak a légierő szégyenének - vigyorgott Reo. Reita válaszra sem méltatta.

Ahogy Yagami utasította őket, megálltak hátul, és nem beszéltek senkivel sem. Egy pillanatra összeakadt ugyan a szeme a tömegben hátra-hátrapillantgató Sagáéval, de csak egymásra pislogtak üdvözlésképpen. Többre nem is lett volna idejük, máris kezdetét vette a ceremónia. Reita most is, mint mindannyiszor, undorítónak találta a felhajtást, amit láthatóan a sajtó kedvéért rendeztek, de nem hagyta, hogy ez az undor kiüljön arcára. Ahogy jó katonához illik, érzelemmentes, komoly arccal hallgatta végig, hogyan méltatja Sakurai az elesett katonákat, Yoshidát és Nakajimát, és hálát adott az égnek, amiért láthatóan senki sem ismerte fel őt a fotóriporterek közül, vagy ha mégis, hát volt bennük annyi tapintat, hogy ne kezdjenek fényképeket készíteni róla. 

Egy idő után már nem is figyelt a szertartásra, a tömeget fürkészte - olyannyira jól ismert mindenkit ezen a bázison, hogy a hátuk alapján megmondta, ki kicsoda -, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy Uruha nincs a gyászoló tömegben. Márpedig Takashima Kouyou lenne az utolsó ember, aki kihagyná egy bajtársa - pláne kettő - búcsúztatóját alapos indok nélkül. Aggódni kezdett. Ugyan nem látta Uruha nevét a sérültek listáján, a hiánya rossz érzéssel töltötte el. Biztos volt benne, hogy valami történt.

Mikor végre befejezték a ceremóniát, és a tömeg szétszéledt, újra megkereste tekintetével Sagát. A férfi Tora mellett állt néhány méterre tőlük, és amikor észrevette, hogy Reita figyeli, észrevétlenül a legközelebbi lakóépület felé intett a fejével. Az alezredes Reóhoz fordult.

\- Figyelj csak, el kell mennem a mosdóba - mondta.

\- Én is megyek, hosszú az út hazáig - bólintott szobatársa, mire Reita elhúzta a száját.

\- Reo… el kell mennem a mosdóba _egyedül_ \- nyomta meg a hangsúlyt az utolsó három szótagon, mire a férfi azonnal kapcsolt.

\- Persze, menj csak, a kijáratnál foglak várni!

Reita valóban a legközelebbi mosdóba sietett. A helyiségben többen végezték a dolgukat, köztük Saga, aki mellett volt egy szabad piszoár. Az alezredes hezitálás nélkül lépett oda, és húzta le a nadrágja sliccét.

\- Jó téged látni, haver - mondta fojtott hangon Saga.

\- Téged is - bólintott Reita. Nem volt szokása vizelés közben beszélgetni, de ezúttal csak így volt módja gyanútlanul szót váltani barátjával. - _Ő_ hol van?

Nem kellett mondania, kire gondol, Saga pontosan tudta.

\- Nem mondhatom meg - nézett rá a szeme sarkából sötéten, mire Reita összevonta a szemöldökét. Saga felhúzta a sliccét, és a mosdóhoz sétált. Az alezredes néhány másodperccel később követte. - Mindenesetre örülök, hogy láttalak.

Amikor Saga elment mellette, észrevétlenül Reita zsebébe csúsztatott valamit. Az alezredes úgy tett, mintha észre sem vette volna, megtörölte a kezét, és ő is távozott a mosdóból, majd a kijárat felé indult. Hogy mit tett a zsebébe Saga, azt már csak Atsugin, a szobájában nézte meg. Egy mobiltelefon volt, rajta egy papírcetlivel.

\- Az meg mi? - pislogott rá Reo, és közelebb hajolva Reitához elolvasta a cetlire sebtében felkapart szavakat. - _„Titkosították, parancsba adták, hogy nem mondhatjuk el neked.”_ Ez meg mit jelent?

\- Azt, hogy ezen a készüléken van egy fájl, amit a hadvezetés nem akart, hogy én is lássak - vont vállat az alezredes. - Nincs ebben semmi újdonság, a yokotai jelentések nagy részét nem teszik közkinccsé.

\- Ez azonban bizonyára olyasmi, amit fontos tudnod.

\- Csak nem biztos, hogy akarom tudni - morogta sötéten Reita, majd bekapcsolta a telefon képernyőjét, ám az jelszóval volt védve. Egy pillanatig dühösen meredt maga elé. Mégis hogy lehet, hogy Saga elfelejtette kikapcsolni a jelszavas védelmet?! Azután rájött, hogy nem elfelejtette, direkt azért állított be jelszót, hogy csak ő, Reita férhessen hozzá a készüléken tárolt adatokhoz, és azután már nem is volt nehéz kitalálni a kódot: az alezredes által használt indítókód volt. Uruha születésnapjának dátuma.

A kezdőképernyőn egyetlen mappa ikonja volt. Amikor megnyitotta, Reita szeme elkerekedett, mert abban száznál is több fájl volt, többnyire fényképek, és egy szöveges dokumentum. Sagának ezt nem lett volna ideje alig két perc alatt összehozni, erre készült, bizonyára reménykedett benne, hogy Reita megjelenik a gyászszertartáson, de ha nem így lett volna, akkor is eljuttatta volna neki valamiképpen a készüléket.

Először a szöveges fájlt nyitotta meg, az a légitámadás teljes, titkosított jelentése volt. Csak felületesen olvasta végig a sorokat, míg a szeme meg nem akadt Uruha nevén, és akkor kis híján kiejtette a kezéből a készüléket.

\- Ezért titkosították a jelentést - nézett sápadtan Reóra. - Rurut elrabolták.

Mégpedig nem is akárhonnan: Yokotáról, fényes nappal, a légitámadás idején, a vadászgépe mellől. A két szerelőt, akik szintén a helyszínen voltak, holtan találták.

Reita nem volt benne biztos, mi történt, vagy mit csinált a következő pillanatokban. Mire feleszmélt, már a kifutópálya szélén volt. Dühösen csapta neki az öklét a hangár falának újra és újra, amíg a bütykei véresek nem lettek, de a fizikai fájdalom képtelen volt gyengíteni azt, amit belül, a lelkében érzett. Tudta, mindenről csakis ő tehet. Ha ott lett volna a helyén, Yokotán, akkor Uruhának nem eshetett volna baja. Akkor most minden rendben lenne.


	12. Lelkiismeret

Reita újra és újra átolvasta a jelentést, és újra és újra végignézett minden egyes fényképet, ami a Sagától kapott telefonon volt. Utálta beismerni, de nem Uruha elrablása volt a legmegdöbbentőbb, hanem a felvételek, amiket Yokota felett készített az egyik vadász, miközben az ismeretlen gépek támadtak.

\- Kína tagadja, hogy ők állnának a támadás mögött - szólalt meg mellette Reo, aki a táblagépén éppen az egyik hírportált böngészte. - A honvédelmi miniszterük ma egész nap az ottani japán nagykövettel tárgyal. A miénk pedig a tokiói kínai nagykövettel. Te elhiszed, hogy nem ők voltak?

\- Biztos vagyok benne - sóhajtott Reita. - Bárki fel tudja festeni néhány vadászgépre a kínai felségjelzést, és megváltoztatni az azonosítóikat sem túl bonyolult. Kína biztosan nem kockáztatna egy újabb háborút, még mindig nem heverték ki az előzőt, ráadásul most kötöttek egy csomó, számukra nagyon előnyös kereskedelmi szerződést Japánnal.

\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy igazad van - ráncolta a homlokát Reo -, de akkor mégis kik ezek, és mi a bűbánatos francot akartak Japántól?

\- Uruhát - morogta sötéten Reita, mire szobatársa döbbenten pislogva nézett végig rajta.

\- Uruhát?

\- Bizony, Uruhát - bólintott lassan az alezredes, majd halkan, szinte alig hallhatóan, hozzátette: - És engem.

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett tovább Reo. Reita sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

\- Nyilvánvaló, hogy ő kellett nekik, hiszen elrabolták - tárta szét karjait. - A légitámadás olyan időpontban történt, amikor bárki tudhatta, hogy ha szolgálatban is lesz, nem lesz a levegőben, hiszen az ő repülőstátuszát is befagyasztották, akárcsak az enyémet. Azt nem tudom, hogyan voltak képesek bejutni abba a hangárba, vagy hogy honnan tudták, hogy ott lesz, mindenesetre biztos vagyok benne, hogy maga a támadás csak elterelés volt. Kihasználták a káoszt, hogy elvigyék őt magukkal.

\- Miért? Váltságdíjat akarnak érte kapni? Mert akkor jobban jártak volna vele, ha valami miniszter cuki kis ötéves kislányát viszik el a napköziből. Az sem lett volna bonyolultabb, és sokkal több pénzt zsarolhattak volna ki az apjából, nem? - csóválta a fejét Reo.

\- Nem váltságdíj kell nekik, hanem Uruha tudása - mondta halkan Reita. - Terveznek valamit, és bármi is legyen az, ahhoz szükségük van egy mérnökre, és Ruru a legjobb.

Reo bólintott. Ez valóban logikusnak hangzott.

\- De azt mondtad, téged is akartak. Miért gondolod ezt?

\- Ezért. - Reita átnyújtotta a mobiltelefont szobatársának. Reo egy hosszú percig a képernyőn látható fényképre meredt.

\- Egy F-16-os? De hát ezeket már ezer éve nyugdíjazták, a legtöbb vagy a roncstelepen rohad, vagy egy múzeumban.

\- Bizony - húzta örömtelen félmosolyra ajkait Reita. - Legjobb tudomásom szerint én repültem a világ utolsó Falconjával, de elvesztettem Észak-Korea felett a kicsikét. És tudod, mi volt a farokszáma? RF-00.

Reo arca elsápadt, és újra a telefon képernyőjére szegezte a tekintetét. A képen látható vadászgép függőleges vezérsíkjára hófehér színnel ugyanezt a farokszámot festették fel.

\- Ez egy üzenet nekem - mondta halkan az alezredes. - Vagy még inkább egy csali, amire remélik ráharapok.

\- Bizonyára tudták, hogy már nem vagy Yokotán. Nem tudtak, esetleg nem akartak egyszerre két légibázisra behatolni, ezért téged nem elraboltak, hanem remélték, valamiképpen maguk után csalhatnak. - Reo már mindent értett. - Bár sejtették, hogy Takashima-san elrablása önmagában elég ahhoz, hogy utánuk akarj menni, de ez…

\- Ez egyértelmű kihívás - fejezte be a mondatot Reita.

\- Csak az az egy probléma, hogy fogalmad sincs, hogy hol keresd őket, igaz?

Reita hallgatott, de ebből a hallgatásból Reo csak egyetlen dolgot tudott leszűrni:

\- Baszd meg, te tudod, hogy hová vitték őt?! - kiáltott fel, mire az alezredes felszisszent.

\- Halkabban, az istenért! - szűrte a fogai között. - Nem tudom pontosan, de tudom, milyen irányban kellene elkezdenem kutakodni.

\- Akkor most mit fogsz tenni?

\- Azon kívül, hogy elmondom Yagaminak, amit tudok, semmit - vont vállat Reita. - Nem vagyok olyan hülye, hogy utánuk menjek. Az csak kétféleképpen végződhetne: vagy fűbe harapnék, vagy, ha élve visszajövök, a hadbíróság csinálna ki.

 

Reita alig várta, hogy Reónak el kelljen hagynia a szobát, hogy felvegye a szolgálatot. Amikor végre magára maradt a helyiségben, eltette a Sagától kapott mobiltelefont, és elővette a sajátját. Az anyja számát tárcsázta.

\- Akira, végre! Hetek óta nem jelentkeztél, és a hívásaimat sem fogadtad. Mi a fene ütött beléd, fiam?! - sopánkodott a nő. Reita szégyenkezve vakargatta az orra hegyét.

\- Nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék neked… arról, ami… ami történt - motyogta akadozva, mire az édesanyja káromkodott egy cifrát.

\- Az anyád vagyok, Akira. Én szültelek, én neveltelek, és tudnod illene, hogy nem tudsz olyat csinálni, ami miatt nem szeretnélek többé.

Reitának összefacsarodott a szíve. Sűrűn pislogva, hogy könnyei ne tudjanak utat törni maguknak, felállt, és háttal az íróasztala sarkának támaszkodott.

\- Soha nem akartam, hogy szégyenkezned kelljen miattam - mondta fojtott hangon. - Annyira… sajnálom.

\- Nem szégyenkeztem miattad soha egy percig sem, még akkor sem, amikor majdnem kicsaptak az iskolából, mert összeverekedtetek Kouyou-val az osztályteremben, amióta pedig felnőttél, főleg nem, hiszen soha nem adtál rá okot. Jó és becsületes ember vagy, amilyennek neveltelek, hallod? - Az anya hevesen, hangosan beszélt. - Annak kéne szégyenkeznie, aki szerint bűn az, hogy szeretni mersz valakit, akkor is, ha az illető egy másik férfi és a bajtársad. Akira, ezt nem csak én mondom, az egész család egyetért velem. És Takashimáék is.

Reita nem tudta, mit mondjon. Egy percig csak hallgatott, végül kieresztette a tüdejében rekedt levegőt.

\- Anya, figyelj… szeretlek, ugye tudod?

\- Hát persze. - Reita hallotta a nő hangján, hogy az mosolyog.

\- Jó. Ezt, kérlek, ne felejtsd el - mondta összeszorult torokkal, majd hadarva elköszönt, és bontotta a vonalat.

Annyi minden lett volna még, amit szeretett volna elmondani a nőnek, de nem volt rá lehetőség. Telefonon semmiképp sem lehetett, mert azt lehallgathatták volna. Így csak remélni tudta, hogy az asszony később majd megérti, mit miért tesz.

Újra a füléhez emelte a készüléket, ám ezúttal az édesanyja helyett valaki mást hívott.

\- Gondoltam, hogy keresni fogsz - szólt bele egy rekedtes férfihang a készülékbe a vonal túlsó oldalán.

\- Kaoru, mi van a hangoddal? - Reita nem ezzel akarta nyitni a beszélgetést, de úgy meglepődött a szerelője hangja hallatán, hogy hirtelen nem tudott mást kinyögni.

\- Csak megfáztam, semmi komoly, bár egy egész Fujit fel tudnék építeni az elhasznált papírzsebkendőkből - nevetett a férfi. Az alezredes jobbnak látta a tárgyra térni.

\- Figyelj csak, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy amit kérni fogok, az nem kicsi dolog, és hogy…

\- Ne magyarázkodj, tudom, hogy miért hívtál, és természetesen számíthatsz rám - vágott a szavába Kaoru. - Csak mondd, mikorra kell.

\- Hajnali fél háromra.

\- Ma hajnalban? - kérdezett vissza a szerelő.

\- Igen, ma hajnalban - bólintott Reita, bár ezt a másik nem láthatta.

\- Jó. Tekintsd elintézettnek a dolgot.

Miután letette a telefont, Reita sebtében elővette a hátizsákját, és sebes mozdulatokkal pakolni kezdett. Civil ruhát és a yokotai egyenruháját csomagolta be magának. Mikor végzett, letörölt mindent a Sagától kapott telefonról, azután levette a hátlapját, kivette belőle a memória- és SIM-kártyát, mindkettőt négyfelé törte, majd a földre dobta a készüléket, és durván rátaposott, hogy ripityára törjön a talpa alatt. A szemetet egy nejlonzacskóba, azt pedig a hátizsákjába tette - majd útközben megszabadul tőlük.

A terve készen volt. Tudta, hogy minden gond nélkül kisétálhat a bázis főkapuján, hiszen a tisztek rendszeresen jártak ki a közeli kocsmába inni egyet a szolgálat végén, legfeljebb a hátizsákja keltene gyanút, így azt el kell rejtenie a kerítés egy rosszul őrzött szakaszán, a sövények takarásában. Úgy tervezte, tényleg beugrik egy italra a kocsmába, hogy megmutassa magát, azután kimegy a mosdóba, majd a hátsó ajtón át távozik, magához veszi a hátizsákot, a nem messze lévő építkezés mellett felállított mobilvécék egyikében átöltözik, elgyalogol a vasútállomásig, vonatra száll, és meg sem áll Yokotáig. Csakhogy volt valami, pontosabban valaki, akivel nem számolt. 

A sötét folyosó igyekezett végig a hátizsákjával a kezében, amikor egy hang megállította:

\- Amikor azt mondtad, annyiban hagyod a dolgot, biztos voltam benne, hogy hazudsz.

Reita sóhajtva torpant meg.

\- Meg akarsz állítani, Reo? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Nem - felelte egyszerűen a férfi. - Veled akarok menni.

\- Dehogy jössz! - tiltakozott Reita.

\- Felesleges vitatkoznod, ha nem akarod, hogy most azonnal felvigyelek a parancsnokhoz, és elmeséljem neki, hogy meg akartál lépni az éjszaka közepén, akkor hagyod, hogy veled menjek.

\- Nem tudlak lebeszélni róla, igaz? - csóválta a fejét az alezredes. Nem értette, miért ragaszkodik ennyire Reo ahhoz, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá, de most nem volt ideje felesleges vitákkal pazarolni az idejét.

\- De nem ám. - A sötétben ugyan Reita nem láthatta az arcát, abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy szobatársa úgy vigyorog, mint aki most tudta meg, hogy előrehozták a karácsonyt. - Mondom a legjobbat: kimenőt kaptam, hogy az asszonnyal lehessek egy kicsit. Ugorjunk be egy kicsit a kocsmába, aztán szépen észrevétlenül bemászhatsz az autóm hátsó ülésére.

Ez némiképp megkönnyítette Reita dolgát, a civil ruhára így már nem is lett volna szüksége. Reo vitte a hátizsákját kifelé a bázisról, bedobta az utcán parkoló kocsijába. A kocsmában halkan megkérték a csapost, hogy mindkettejüknek alkoholmentes sört töltsön - a férfi nem lepődött meg, gyakran találkozott katonákkal, akik nem akartak inni, és így akarták elkerülni, hogy társaik egész este noszogassák őket. Miközben elkortyolták az italt, beszélgettek a többi pilótával, majd Reita arra hivatkozva, hogy álmos kisétált az utcára, körülnézett, és mivel nem látott senkit a közelben, beült Reo autójába. Alig két perccel később szobatársa is beszállt a volán mögé. Alig egy órával később már Yokotánál voltak.

\- Te ismered a környéket, mondd, hol parkoljak le, hogy ne keltsek feltűnést! - szólalt meg Reo, most először azóta, hogy elindultak. Reita elnavigálta őt a bázis közelében álló sorházakhoz, ahol a kiszolgálószemélyzet tagjai laktak családjukkal együtt. Kaoru háza előtt állították le az autót.

Reita, aki addigra már a légierő egyenruhájában volt, kiszállt, és felnézett az égre. Tiszta éjszaka volt, repüléshez éppen ideális.

\- Csak egy kérdésem van: hogy fogunk bejutni? - kérdezte Reo.

\- Emiatt ne aggódj - vont vállat. Tudta, hogy Kaoru előre elrendezett neki mindent, ahogy azt is, hogy kevés olyan ember van Yokotán, akibe ha belebotlana, nem tenne úgy, mintha nem is látott volna semmit. 

A virágágyások között felsétált a ház ajtajáig, és becsöngetett rajta. Kiskamasz fiú nyitott ajtót, és mikor meglátta őt, csak elmosolyodott, és egy plasztikkártyát nyomott a kezébe.

\- Apa üzeni, hogy a déli kapuhoz menj!

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Reita, majd sarkon fordult, és elsietett. - Kicsit gyalogolnunk kell, ha nem bánod - mondta Reónak, aki erre vállat vont.

Háború idején biztosan nem lett volna ilyen egyszerű bejutniuk, de figyelembe véve, hogy nemrég elraboltak innen egy tisztet, túlságosan is könnyű volt. Az utcán nem járkáltak őrök, és Reita a tornyokban sem látott mozgást. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy Sakurai mégis miért nem erősítette meg a bázis védelmét.

\- Azért hoztam el a yokotai egyenruhámat, hogy messziről ne szúrjanak ki, de mivel te is itt vagy, tulajdonképpen nem is kellett volna átöltöznöm - morogta Reónak. - Ha miattad bukunk le, te viszed el a balhét.

\- Értettem, főnök - vigyorgott rá a férfi.

A déli kapunál egyetlen őrszem sem állt. Kaoru belépőkártyájával olyan könnyen sétáltak be a kapun, akár egy közértbe. Nem véletlenül választotta ezt az időpontot: tudta, hogy azok a gépek, amelyek a levegőben vannak, most vannak legmesszebb a bázistól, és a kifutópályákon nem járhat más, csak az, aki esetleg egy rossz álom után ki akarta szellőztetni a fejét - egy teremtett lélekbe sem botlottak bele, miközben az épületek takarásában a kifutópálya másik végére nem értek.

Reita gépe ott állt az aszfalton, körülötte vödrök és szerszámosládák, mintha azért lett volna csak itt, hogy kitakarítsák és megjavítsák rajta az esetleges apróbb hibákat. Kaoru egy ronggyal a pilótafülke üvegét suvickolta. Mivel a pálya ezen részét jól bevilágították a reflektorok, Reita és Reo megálltak a hangár mellett, és az alezredes köhintett egyet, hogy felhívja magára szerelője figyelmét. A férfi, mint aki nem hallott semmit, áthajította a vállán a koszos rongyot, leugrott a földre, majd odasétált Reitáékhoz.

\- Pontos vagy, mint az óramű. Ez ki? - bökött Reo felé.

\- Koga Reo - mutatkozott be a férfi nagy vidoran, mire Kaoru sután kezet rázott vele, és ő is elmormolta a nevét.

\- Nem engedett egyedül eljönni - magyarázta Reita.

\- Én viszont nem tudok beépíteni egy második pilótaülést a gépedbe, úgyhogy eddig tudott elkísérni - dohogta Kaoru. - Na, figyelj, a toronyban Hitsugi van, aki köztudottan folyton elalszik szolgálat közben. Most is ezt fogja mondani, ha kérdezik. „Véletlenül” pont most javítják a szirénákat, ha észre is veszik, hogy valaki repülési engedély nélkül száll fel, nem tudnak időben riadót fújni. A gépet teletankoltuk, felfegyvereztük, épp csak atombomba nincs rajta, szóval jó nehéz a kicsike. A sisak a pilótafülkében van, és itt a kezeslábasod - emelt fel egy zacskót a fal mellől a férfi.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott hálásan Reita. 

\- Ugyan már, nincs mit megköszönni - legyintett. - Viszont égy olyan kedves, és üss le valamivel, mert fel kell nevelnem két gyereket, nem akarok a börtönben kikötni azért, mert segítettem neked ellopni egy több tízmillió dollárt érő vadászgépet.

\- Jó - sóhajtott az alezredes. - Sajnálom, hogy belekevertelek, de nélküled…

\- Nélkülem semmire sem mennél, tudom - vigyorgott Kaoru. - Na, gyerünk, öltözz, aztán nyomás a levegőbe, mielőtt még lebukunk.

\- Na, csak ne siessünk annyira! - szólalt meg valaki az árnyékban, mire a három férfi összerezzent. Saga és Tora lépett ki a fényre, előbbi kezeslábasban és pilótadzsekiben, utóbbi melegítőnadrágban és trikóban, gipszelt kezét szorongatva. - Rei, mégis milyen dolog az, hogy bulit szervezel, és minket meg sem hívsz?

\- Tora - sóhajtotta az alezredes. - Nézd, nem jöhettek velem.

\- Én tényleg nem, mert eltört a karom - vont vállat a férfi -, de Saga igen, és veled is fog menni.

\- Nem, nem fog! - nézett végig a két pilótán Reita, elővéve legszigorúbb hangnemét. - Itthon maradtok, és nem keveredtek ebbe bele. Nem azért, mert veszélyes, hanem mert ha a legrosszabb történik, tudni akarom, hogy ti fogjátok védeni a japán légteret.

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett Saga.

\- Figyeljetek, amikor múlt nyáron Dél-Koreában voltunk hadgyakorlaton, Ruruval egyik este leléptünk sétálni egyet. Odajött hozzánk egy férfi, és megkérdezte, nem gondolkoztunk-e még rajta, hogy mennyivel jövedelmezőbb lenne, ha nem a hadseregnek dolgoznánk, hanem máshol kamatoztatnánk a tudásunkat. Azt mondta, szüksége van egy gépre és egy pilótára, jól megfizetné. Amikor visszautasítottuk, akkor mondott egy pofátlanul nagy összeget, amiből egyértelművé volt, hogy bármit is akar tőlünk, az biztosan illegális. Otthagytuk, jelentettük a dolgot a koreaiaknak, de Kouyou két hét múlva kapott egy e-mailt benne egy telefonszámmal, hogy hívja fel, ha meggondolná magát. Persze nem hívta, szólt róla nekem, én pedig Sakurainak.

Mindenki döbbenten hallgatta Reita szavait. Végül a rájuk telepedő súlyos csendet Tora törte meg.

\- Lehet, hogy titeket akar felhasználni egy Japán elleni támadásban, és ezért akarod, hogy maradjunk: hogy ha erre kerülne a sor, legyen, aki megállít titeket.

. Igen - bólintott Reita komolyan.

\- Itt meg mi a fene folyik? - szólalt meg valaki a hátuk mögött, mire mindannyian döbbenten fordultak hátra. Ruki állt előttük túlméretezett pizsamájában, karikás szemekkel.

\- Izé… lehetne, hogy úgy csinálj, mintha nem láttál volna semmit? - nézett rá Reita, mire az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes egy percig bámult rá, majd a kifutón várakozó vadászgépre nézett, vállat vont, és sarkon fordult.

\- Persze. Atsushi azt nekem simán elhiszi, hogy semmit sem láttam - morogta. A négy pilóta értetlenkedve pislogott távozó alakjára.

\- Nem akarok sürgetni senkit, de Rei, vedd fel végre azt a kurva kezeslábast, és takarodj innen, mielőtt még tényleg lebukunk - sziszegte Kaoru, mire Reita bólintott, és sebtében öltözködni kezdett. Már el is indult a gép felé, amikor egy újabb hang megállította.

\- Állj! - Az alezredes kővé dermedt. Egyetlen ember volt, akit biztosan el akart ma éjjel kerülni, mégpedig ez a férfi. Lassan megfordult, és rezzenéstelen arccal nézett szembe a rászegezett pisztolycsővel.

\- Aoi… Honnan tudtad?

\- Ugyan már, mi másért állna a géped a kifutón az éjszaka közepén? - szűkültek össze Aoi szemei. - Nem vagyok totál idióta, könnyen kitaláltam, mi a fenére készültök. Ezért pedig nektek, mindannyiótoknak, befellegzett.

\- Tedd le a fegyvert, kérlek! - mondta nyomatékosan Reita.

\- Dehogy teszem! Most szépen Sakurai szobájába megyünk, és… - Nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert ekkor mind Saga és Tora, mind Reo előkapta a maga szolgálati fegyverét, és Aoira szegezte.

\- Márpedig leteszed azt a kurva pisztolyt, te barom! - sziszegte Tora. Aoi egy percig habozott, végül kelletlenül ledobta a fegyvert a földre. Az nagyot koppant a szürke aszfalton.

Tora eltette a fegyverét, Reita oldalára sétált, és messzire rúgta a földön heverő pisztolyt. Dühösen rántotta magához közelebb Aoit. 

\- Egy jó okot mondj, hogy miért ne verjelek most péppé, te szemétláda! - sziszegte. A nyála a másik férfi arcába fröcsögött. 

\- Hagyd, Tora! - intette nyugalomra az alezredes. - Én tudok egy jó indokot: az a szemétláda a felettesed. Ha bevered a képét, hadbíróság elé állíthatnak. 

\- Utálom ezt mondani - fintorgott a férfi, és elengedte a másikat -, de kurvára igazad van. Márpedig ez a mocsok nem ér annyit, hogy miatta törjön derékba a karrierem.

\- Ha elmesélem, mit csináltatok itt ma éjjel, akkor így is, úgy is búcsút mondhattok a pályafutásotoknak - mondta gyűlölettől izzó tekintettel Aoi.

\- Tudod, Tora - sóhajtott Reita -, az igaz, hogy te nem verheted be a képét, de ez a szemétláda _nekem_ nem a feljebbvalóm.

A következő pillanatban akkorát mosott be Aoinak, hogy az megtántorodott.

\- Rohadék! Eltörted az orrom! - nyögte. Reita megragadta a vállánál fogva, és durván a hangár falának lökte.

\- Na ide figyelj, te senkiházi! - sziszegte az arcába. - Nem fogsz még egyszer a hadvezetéshez rohanni, hogy árulkodhass, megértetted?

\- És mégis hogy akarsz megállítani? - szűrte a fogai között Aoi, mire az alezredes újra bemosott neki egyet.

\- Nem fogsz, mert tudod, hogy ha megteszed, akkor Yokota minden pilótája és a teljes kiszolgálószemélyzet akar majd bosszút állni rajtad, és mert akkor a JAXA úgy fogja gondolni, nem vagy az űrprogramba való. Te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy sosem szerették a spicliket. - Reita arca ijesztően rezzenéstelen volt, miközben beszélt. - Mondd csak meg nyugodtan Sakurainak, a védelmi miniszternek, az egész sajtónak is, hogy én vittem el a gépet, és amikor megpróbáltál megakadályozni, félholtra vertelek, de Sagáékat ne keverd bele! Sőt, mondd el azt is nekik nyugodtan, hogy valahol Kína és Észak-Korea határának környékén kerestessenek. Megértetted?

\- Jól van, jól van, csak engedj már el, te faszszopó barom!

Reita még egyet bemosott Aoinak, ezúttal akkora erővel, hogy a férfi elájult. Amikor elengedte, úgy rogyott össze, mint egy marionett báb.

\- A többit elintézitek? - nézett társaira az alezredes, mire azok némán bólintottak.

\- Jó vadászatot - veregette vállon Kaoru. Reita örömtelen félmosolyra húzta ajkait, és elindult végre a repülőgépe felé. Alig néhány perccel később már az eget hasította.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halk megjegyzés: nem tizenöt fejezet lesz. ^^"


	13. Egérút

Reita gépe már messze járt, mikor Reo tanácstalanul lenézett a földön heverő, még mindig eszméletlen Aoira.

\- Vele mi lesz? - kérdezte, mire Tora elfintorodott, és köpött egyet. A nyála alig néhány centire Aoi arcától ért földet.

\- Szerintem hagyjuk itt. Legalább kiszellőzik a feje.

A pilóták és Kaoru nagy egyetértésben bólintottak, majd elindultak a legközelebbi lakóépület irányába.

\- Téged kicsempészünk innen, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy betolakodó van a bázison - jelentette ki a szerelő, átkarolva Reo vállát. - Ha szeretnéd, itt maradhatsz egy pár napig, míg Reita visszatér. Ha bárki kérdezi, az unokatestvérem vagy, aki Kanadában él, és hosszú idő óta először látogatott haza Japánba. És mielőtt megkérdezed, tényleg van egy Kanadában élő unokatestvérem.

\- Kösz - vigyorgott rá a tengerészet pilótája, majd felnézett az égre. - Biztos képes lesz Reita egyedül is megoldani ezt a dolgot?

\- Reménykedjünk benne - sóhajtott gondterhelten Saga. - Mindenesetre ha nem sikerül neki, majd megyünk mi is utána.

\- Mert az olyan egyszerű, igaz? - ráncolta a homlokát Reo.

\- Az itt szolgáló katonák és a személyzet kilencven százaléka - ha nem több - hajlandó lenne az életét vagy akár a karrierjét is feláldozni Reitáért és Uruháért. Csak mielőtt csapatostól nagy hülyeséget csinálnánk, meg kell adnunk az esélyt nekik, hogy maguk intézzék el a dolgot.

\- Én eddig abban a hitben voltam, hogy Yokotára csak olyan pilótákat engednek, akik mindenek elé helyezik a parancsot, amit kapnak, és a katonai szabályzatot - csóválta a fejét Reo, mire Tora horkantva felvihogott, és ő is átkarolta a férfi vállát.

\- Egy nagy szart. Üdvözöllek a japán haderő legnagyobb fertőjében! - mondta vigyorogva. - Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy csak a múlt héten annyi ponton szegtük meg azt a kurva szabályzatot, hogy a kapu felett le lehetne cserélni a „légibázis” táblát arra, hogy „fegyház”.

\- És erre te büszke vagy? - fintorgott Kaoru.

\- Őszintén? A legkevésbé sem - vont vállat Tora, most már komorabb ábrázattal. - De úgy érzem, hogy nem a mi hibánk, hogy túl szigorúak a szabályok.

 

Matsumoto Takanori nagyot sóhajtva nyomta le az irányítóterem ajtajának kilincsét. Ahogy belépett a toronyban lévő helyiségbe, sötétség fogadta, csupán az egyik íróasztalon világított egy kislámpa. Az éjszakai szolgálatot teljesítő - és a feladatait szándékosan hanyagoló - tiszt ijedten fordult felé.

\- Pa… parancsnokhelyettes úr… - hebegte, de az alacsony férfi egy kézlegyintéssel elnémította.

\- Ma éjjel nem voltál az irányítóteremben. Kimentél a mosdóba, és valaki rád zárta az ajtót - mondta, mire Hitsugi értetlenkedve nézett rá. - Baszd meg, ne mondjam el újra, takarodj ki a klozetra! - vesztette el a türelmét Ruki. - Ha már megfújtok egy több millió dollárt érő vadászgépet, legyetek szívesek nem hülyén csinálni! Nem akarom, hogy hadbíróság elé kerülj, te marha!

Az irányítótisztnek nem kellett több, mint akinek tűt szúrtak a fenekébe, úgy iszkolt ki a helyiségből, magára hagyva a homlokát masszírozó Rukit.

\- Akkora hülyék ezek a kölykök - zsörtölődött tovább magában a parancsnokhelyettes, miközben leült Hitsugi székébe, és fél kézzel gépelni kezdett a számítógépe billentyűzetén, miközben szabad kezével levette a nyakából a dögcédulát, hogy a gépház oldalán lévő kis nyílásba helyezze. - Mégis mit gondoltak, Reita majd csak úgy kirepül az ország légteréből, mint egy kismadár? Hülye barmok.

Miután a rendszer elfogadta az azonosítóját, gyorsan kikereste Reita vadászgépét az adatbázisból, és az azonosítójeléhez hozzárendelte a titkos küldetések szokásos kódját. Így az ország bármelyik radarján is észleljék az alezredes repülőjét, mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy engedéllyel repül, és senki sem próbál meg kapcsolatba lépni vele - remélte, még nem késett el ezzel. Némi gondolkodás után még küldött egy rövidke üzenetet Reita fedélzeti számítógépére - „Szerencsés vadászatot!” -, majd bezárta az ablakot, kijelentkezett a rendszerből, és dögcéduláját szándékosan hátrahagyva kisétált az irányítószobából. Majd holnap jelenti, hogy eltűnt a kis fémbiléta.

A mosdó mellett elhaladva elővett egy zsebkendőt a zsebéből, elfordította a zárban a kulcsot - hiszen Hitsugit elvileg valaki bezárta oda, hihetőnek kellett lennie a történetnek legalább félig-meddig -, majd sietős léptekkel elhagyta a toronyt, és kerülve az őrszemek és a biztonsági kamerák látóterét visszatért a lakóépületbe, ahol a szobája volt. Ám nem a saját hálójába ment, hanem a szomszéd helyiségbe, az alvó Atsushihoz. Bebújt mellé az ágyba, lehunyta a szemét, és szinte azonnal, mintha leütötték volna, el is aludt. 

 

Másnap reggel Sakurai Atsushi arra ébredt, hogy egy hideg láb simogatja az ő meleg lábfejét.

\- Mi a faszt keresel még mindig itt, törpe? - morogta anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét.

\- Szép! Tegnap este megdugtál, de reggel már nem akarsz mellettem ébredni? - hallotta meg a méltatlankodást tettető Ruki hangját, mire elvigyorodott, és lustán megdörzsölte a szemét. - Megsértesz, te barom!

\- Ilyen veszélyes időkben nem túl szerencsés dolog együtt aludni - mondta, és végre lenézett a mellette fekvő férfira. - Ha rajtakapnak minket, mi is könnyedén a hadbíróság előtt találhatjuk magunkat, mint Suzuki és Takashima, és abból jóval nagyobb botrány lenne, mint az ő ügyükből.

\- Úgy érted, ha Shiroyama rajtakap minket? - kérdezte élesen Ruki, mire Atsushi tekintete elkomorult.

\- Tudom, mit gondolsz, de nem hinném, hogy…

\- Ha komolyan nem gondolod, hogy Aoi volt a spicli, akkor inkább mondj le, és indulj a választásokon! - vágott a szavába az alacsony férfi. - Az ilyen struccpolitika a parlamentbe való, nem a légierő egyik bázisára.

A parancsnok bosszankodva forgatta a szemét. Ledobta magáról a takarót, és fel akart állni. ám mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna, Ruki hirtelen fölébe kerekedett, és az ágyhoz szegezte.

\- Ne menj még! Duplázni akarok! - mondta, és, mintha csak nyomatékosítani akarná ezzel a szavait, megnyalta a szája szegletét. Atsushi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Komolyan? - Úgy nézett Rukira, mintha először látná életében. - Nem vagyunk mi már ehhez egy kicsit túl öregek?

\- Egy nagy fenét! - vágta rá a parancsnokhelyettes, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a másik férfit. - Kívánlak, te szemétláda! Ha túl fáradt vagy, akkor csak feküdj nyugodtan, és bízd rám a munkát, vénember!

Atsushi erre felnevetett, majd alig néhány másodperccel később felnyögött, ahogy Ruki fürge ujjai utat találtak a nadrágjába. Még ennyi év után is izgatónak találta az alacsony férfi hevességét, azt, ahogy mindig kiharcolja magának, amit akar, legyen szó a karrierjéről vagy akár a szexről. Most is ez történt: Atsushinak esélye sem lett volna megállítania őt - nem mintha akarta volna.

Ruki egyetlen ügyes mozdulattal, egyszerre bújtatta ki a parancsnokot a pizsamanadrágból és az alsógatyájából, majd ajkait nyalogatva az ölébe hajolt. Atsushi feje hátrabicsaklott, és egy hosszú percig semmi más nem törte meg a szoba csendjét, csak halk nyögdécselése - ám akkor hirtelen kopogtatás zavarta meg őket.

\- Parancsnok úr! - hallatszott odakintről egy ideges hang. - Kérem, nyissa ki!

Ruki egy méltatlankodó morranás kíséretében kiengedte szájából Atsushi hímtagját, és a férfi ajkaihoz hajolt.

\- Szard le! - suttogta a másik szájába, mielőtt szenvedélyes csókba invitálta volna, ám a kopogtatás nem szűnt meg.

\- Parancsnok úr, kérem! Vészhelyzet van! - Atsushi ezt hallva megpróbálta ellökni magától Rukit, ám az pöttöm termetét meghazudtolva olyan erővel nyomta őt vissza a párnára, hogy egy pillanatra még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

\- Mondom, hogy szard le! Akármi is az, majd megoldják! - mondta nyomatékosan Ruki, és durván beleharapott a parancsnok ajkaiba.

\- Uram! Eltűnt az egyik gép a hangárból! - folytatta a kopogtató katona az ajtó mögött. Atsushi ezt hallva úgy lökte le magáról Rukit, mint a takarót szokta egy-egy éjszakai légiriadó alatt, felcibálta magára a pizsamanadrágot, és az ajtóhoz sietett. Csak résnyire nyitotta ki, egyrészt, hogy el tudja takarni vele a meglehetősen nyilvánvaló dudort az ágyékánál, másrészt hogy Rukit se fedezhessék fel.

\- Ezt ismételje meg! - nézett összeszűkült szemekkel a fiatal közlegényre, akinek nem emlékezett a nevére.

\- Az egyik vadászgépünk eltűnt - nyelt egyet a katona. Sakurai, amikor ideges volt, igencsak ijesztően festett.

\- Melyik gép? - szorult ökölbe a parancsnok keze.

\- Suzuki alezredesé…

\- Azonnal hívjon mindenkit a kantinba! Öt perc, és én is ott leszek - morogta Sakurai, majd olyan erővel csapta be az ajtót, hogy Ruki a háta mögött megugrott.

\- Nyugi!

\- Mi az, hogy nyugi?! - csattant fel a parancsnok helyettese felé fordulva. - Eltűnt Japán legdrágább vadászgépe, és te azt mondod, nyugodtnak kéne lennem?!

\- Attól, hogy idegeskedsz, nem fog hirtelen itt teremni - vont vállat Ruki. Atsushi hitetlenkedve mérte őt végig tetőtől talpig, mintha nem hinné el, hogy valóban ez a férfi áll előtte. Aztán hirtelen valami szöget ütött a fejében.

\- Te gyanúsan nyugodt vagy - mondta villámló szemekkel. - Takanori, te tudsz valamit, igaz?

\- Én? Ugyan, dehogy - legyintett szemrebbenés nélkül az alacsony férfi, de a parancsnok persze tudta, hogy hazudik. Ismerte őt, jobban, mint a tulajdon tenyerét. - Én csak azt tudom, hogy nem éri meg ezen idegeskedned. Meg fog kerülni az a gép.

\- Aha - bólintott lassan Atsushi. - Mert majd csak úgy visszahozzák, igaz?

\- Ki tudja, lehet, hogy titkos küldetésen van - vonogatta a vállát Ruki. A parancsnok ebben a pillanatban legszívesebben megütötte volna, de visszafogta magát.

\- Aha - bólintott újra. - Titkos küldetésen, amiről _én_ nyilvánvalóan teljesen _véletlenül_ nem tudok.

\- Miért is ne? - tárta szét karjait az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes, mire Atsushi felhorkant.

\- Akkor már csak egyet mondj meg nekem, Takanori! Ez az előbbi kis „duplázni akarok” magánszámod valójában csak elterelés volt, igaz?

Ruki megvakarta a bal szemöldökét, és oldalra nézett. A szája sarka megremegett a visszafolytott vigyortól.

\- Gratulálok, igazán - vetette neki oda szárazon Atsushi. - Tudod, kik csinálnak ilyesmit? A kurvák, drága barátom.

\- Nem rémlik, hogy fizettél volna - nevetett fel Ruki, mire a parancsnok szemei megint elkomorultak. Tudta, nem lesz már sokáig képes fékezni az indulatait, márpedig nem akart bemosni egyet a párjának, így dühösen magára kapkodta a ruháit, és szó nélkül kiviharzott a teremből.

 

Nyugat felé repült. A háta mögött már vörösesen derengett az ég alja, amikor a szárazföld fölé érve belépett az észak-koreai légtérbe. Eddig sima, egyszerű útja volt. A fedélzeti számítógép monitorján még mindig ott villágított a szerencsés vadászatot kívánó üzenet, amit az éjszaka kapott - fogalma sem volt, kitől, de azt tudta, hogy csak barát lehetett az illető. Nem úgy, mint az a két vadász, akik a közelében, látótávolságon belül repültek, teljes fegyverzetben.

Alig lépett ki a japán légtérből az óceán felett, amikor a rejtélyes vadászok megjelentek a radaron, és ő rögtön tudta, érte jöttek. Csakis Uruha elrablói lehettek, már várták őt - ő pedig minden ellenkezés nélkül követte az útvonalat, amire terelték. Átfutott ugyan a fején, hogy leszedhetné a szemétládákat, de inkább nem próbálkozott meg vele. Nem lett volna értelme, hiszen azzal nem került volna közelebb Uruhához, márpedig ő most miatta volt itt.

A két idegen vadász közelebb került hozzá, megbillegtették szárnyaikat, és ereszkedni kezdtek, így Reita is csökkentette a magasságot. Hamarosan egy kihaltnak tűnő reptér tárult a szeme elé. A kifutópálya aszfaltja majdnem fehérre kopott a naptól, fel volt töredezve, nem egy mély kátyú éktelenítette. Reita bosszankodva kereste meg szemével rajta azt a sima területet, ahol különösebb gond nélkül landolhatott - nem volt kedve hazavágni a drágasága futóművét. 

A két idegen vadász mellette landolt, és mire leállította a gépe futóművét, a közeli hangárból egy csapatnyi símaszkot viselő, fekete ruhás férfi sereglett a gépe köré. Mindannyiuk kezében gépfegyver volt. Reitának szeme sem rebbent, pontosan erre számított. Kinyitotta a pilótfülke tetejét, és a magasba tartotta a kezét, hogy az idegenek jól láthassák, nincs nála fegyver - bár egy vadászgép tulajdonképpen önmaga is fegyver lehetett. Az egyik feketébe öltözött, megtermett férfi intett neki, hogy szálljon ki, és ő úgy is tett, lassan, megfontolt mozdulatokkal, nehogy okot adjon a férfiaknak a tüzelésre. Egy-egy erős kéz markolta meg a vállait jobbról és balról, és a hangár felé terelték. Annak ajtajában egy fiatal, huszonéves férfi állt karabtett kézzel, ajkain pimasz vigyorral. Reita nem tudta eldönteni, vajon koreai vagy japán, talán félvér lehetett.

\- Suzuki Akira. Micsoda _megtiszteltetés_. Remélem, kellemesen utazott - mondta a férfi gunyorosan, tökéletes japánsággal. 

Reita azonban nem volt kíváncsi a másik mondanivalójára, őt csak egy dolog érdekelte:

\- Hol van Kouyou?

A férfi ajkain a mosoly még szélesebbre húzódott.


	14. Ellenség

\- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy első dolga lesz Takashima őrnagyról kérdezni - jegyezte meg gúnyosan az idegen. Reita rezzenéstelen arccal állta a tekintetét.

\- Hol van? - ismételte meg a kérdést, mire a férfi nevetve csóválni kezdte a fejét.

\- Nem kell aggódnia, alezredes. Biztonságban van, a haja szála sem görbült. Hamarosan, ígérem, láthatja.

Reita hitte is meg nem is, amit a férfi mondott. Legszívesebben bemosott volna egyet a mocsoknak, pont úgy, mint előző este Aoinak, és addig verte volna, míg Kouyou-hoz nem viszi, ám a rászegeződő fegyverek miatt kénytelen volt visszafogni indulatait.

\- Ám mielőtt az őrnagyhoz kísérném, engedje meg, hogy gratuláljak a csodálatos akciójához, és megköszönjem, hogy elhozta nekem a Japán Légierő legjobb vadászgépét - folytatta a férfi. Az alezredes tekintete egy pillanatra megvillant, ám arca továbbra is rezzenéstelen maradt. - Árulja el, ennyire kétségbeesett volt, és nem gondolt bele, mit csinál, vagy épp ellenkezőleg, önként sétált bele a kis csapdámba?

Reita nem válaszolt. Némán, résnyire szűkített szemekkel nézett a férfira.

\- Miket is beszélek, hát persze, hogy direkt rendezte így a dolgot. Maga nem hülye, bizonyára az első pillanattól kezdve tudta, mire megy ki a játék.

\- Megmondaná végre, hol van Kouyou? - kérdezte szárazon Reita, mire az idegen újra felnevetett.

\- Azt nem akarja tudni, hogy _maga_ hol van?

Az alezredes önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorította a jobb kezét. Kezdett elfogyni a türelme. Sosem bírta az efféle játszmákat.

\- Felismerek egy elhagyatott légitámaszpontot, köszönöm - vetette oda a férfinak. - Azt akarta, hogy jöjjek ide, és tessék, itt vagyok. Most viszont vigyen Kouyou-hoz!

\- Remélem, nem hiszi, hogy utasítgathat engem - komorult el az idegen férfi tekintete. - Itt nem számítanak a rangjelzései, Suzuki. Ahogy mondtam, hamarosan láthatja hőn szeretett Takashimáját. Legyen türelemmel!

Türelem már nem sok maradt Reitában, de igyekezett összeszedni magát. Tudta, ha nekitámadna ennek a faszfejnek, mindenképpen ő húzná a rövidebbet. Pedig annyira nagyon szívesen kiverte volna az összes fogát!

\- Rendben. Akkor árulja el, minek akarta, hogy idejöjjek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem egyszerűen egy repülőgépet akart velem ellopatni - azt maga is meg tudta volna tenni. Tekintve, hogy észrevétlenül elrabolt egy embert Yokotáról, nyilvánvalóan nem esett volna nehezére.

\- Úgy tűnik, valóban nem a semmivel érdemelte ki a hírnevét, alezredes úr - jelent meg újra a gunyoros mosoly a fiatal férfi ajkain. - Valóban nem csupán egy vadászgép az, amire szükségem van. _Maga_ kell nekem.

\- Mire? - kérdezte halkan Reita.

\- Ön Japán legjobb pilótája és az egyik legjobb kiképzőtisztje. Szükségem van a képességére, hogy véghez vigyem a tervet, amin évek óta dolgozom.

\- Miféle terv az?

\- Azzal most ne törődjön! - legyintett a férfi, és a karórájára pillantott. - Időben meg fogja tudni. Egyelőre legyen elég annyi, hogy szeretném, ha olyan pilótákat faragna az embereimből, akik mellett senki sem rúghat labdába, még yokotai társai sem. Egy hónapja van rá.

\- Lehetetlent kér - mondta Reita. - Egyetlen hónap alatt nem lehet egy rakás zöldfülűből pilótát faragni.

\- Zöldfülűek? Hiszen néhányukat már látta repülni, nem is olyan régen. Emlékeim szerint nem voltak könnyű ellenfelek a japán pilóták számára. Hány kismadarat is szedtek le? - kérdezte gúnyosan az idegen.

\- Akkor is lehetetlent kér. Harminc nap semmire sem elég - szűrte a fogai között az alezredes. - Nem leszek képes…

\- Higgyen kicsit jobban magában, Suzuki! - A férfi közelebb lépett hozzá, és vállon veregette. Reita alig tudta visszafogni a késztetést, hogy lerázza magáról a kezét. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes lesz megoldani ezt a feladatot.

Az alezredes biztos volt benne, hogy a mondatnak van egy ki nem mondott, fenyegető hangvételű folytatása.

\- És ha nem?

A férfi válasz helyett benyúlt a mellényzsebébe, és elővett egy fényképet. Két ujja között tartva szemmagasságba emelte, hogy Reita jól láthassa, mit ábrázol. Az alezredessel fordult egyet a világ. Most jött csak rá, hogy hibázott, mégpedig óriásit - amikor elhatározta, hogy önként idejön, úgy hitte, minden kockázattal számolt, ám úgy tűnt, megfeledkezett arról, hogy nem csak Uruhával tudják őt zsarolni: a fénykép az édesanyjáról készült, amint a háza előtti virágágyásban kapál.

Reita legszívesebben agyonütötte volna saját magát. Ennyire nem lehetett hülye - és mégis. Képes volt megfeledkezni arról, hogy ezek a szemétládák, ha képesek voltak elrabolni valakit egy katonai támaszpontról, akkor nem eshet nehezükre ugyanezt megtenni a családjával is.

\- Látja, alezredes, ez a baj azzal, ha túl sokáig tart a béke: még az olyan tapasztalt katonák is, mint ön, a biztonságérzet hamis illúziójába ringatják magukat - mondta a férfi, mintha csak Reita gondolataiban olvasott volna.

\- Mit akar, pontosan mit csináljak? - kérdezte a pilóta megsemmisülten.

 

Sakurai Atsushi az a fajta ember volt, aki mindig igyekezett helyesen cselekedni, ám most, ahogy végignézett a kantinban sorakozó katonákon, nem tudta, mi is volna a helyes. Ahogy körbejáratta a szemét a termen, rögtön látta, hogy a létszám szinte hiánytalan, és azon sem kellett gondolkodnia túl sokat, kik azok, akik hiányoznak.

\- Hol van Shiroyama? - kérdezte a közelében ácsorgó Torától, aki vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs.

\- Mi az, hogy fogalma sincs?! - csattant fel a parancsnok. - Mégis hogy lehet, hogy nem tudja, hol tartózkodik éppen a közvetlen felettese, akinek tudomásom szerint jelenleg szolgálatban kéne lennie?!

\- A gyengélkedőn van - szólt közbe gyorsan Saga, mielőtt Sakurai Tora torkának esett volna. - Valaki leütötte őt múlt éjjel, vagy ilyesmi.

\- „Vagy valami ilyesmi”? - ismételte szárazon Sakurai. - Csodálatos tudni, hogy a légibázisom felettes tisztjei azt sem tudják, mi folyik itt.

\- Egészen tíz perccel ezelőttig te sem tudtad - jegyezte meg Ruki, mire a parancsnok olyan fenyegető pillantással fordult felé, hogy az alacsony férfi jobbnak látta elhallgatni.

Sakurai még egyszer, dohogva végignézett a társaságon. Ahogy fejben újra sorba vette a hiányzókat, szörnyű gyanú kezdett el megfogalmazódni benne. Odalépett egy, a közelben ácsorgó, fiatal szerelő mellé, és jó alaposan végigmérte őt.

\- Hol van Niikura és az emberei? - kérdezte halkan, de olyan éllel, hogy a fiatal nő összerezzent.

\- Nem tudom, uram - felelte megszeppenten. - Bizonyára otthon, a szolgálati napló szerint csak délután kell felvenniük a munkát.

\- Kerítse elő őket! Beszélni akarok velük! - mondta, mire a nő elsietett.

A parancsnok magához intette Rukit.

\- Mondd csak, ha felhívom Yagami parancsnokot, ő azt fogja nekem mondani, hogy Suzuki Akira nincs a bázisán, igaz?

Az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes szemrebbenés nélkül vont vállat.

\- Meglehet.

\- Mi a francot csináltatok ti a hátam mögött? - villantak meg Sakurai szemei, de a hangja halk maradt. Nem akarta, hogy rajta és társán kívül más is hallja ezt a beszélgetést.

\- Semmit.

\- Takanori, ne baszakodj velem! - sziszegte a parancsnok.

\- Mondom, nem csináltunk _semmit_ \- ismételte nyugodtan Ruki. - Legalábbis jobb, ha te így tudod.

\- Baszd meg, nem tarthatom miattatok a hátamat!

\- Hát pont ez az - vágta rá a parancsnokhelyettes, és észrevétlenül végigsimított Atsushi karján. - Te nem tudhatsz semmiről. Ezegyszer, kérlek, tettesd magad hülyének, és bízz bennem egy kicsit! Mindent elrendeztem.

Sakurai egy hosszú percig meredt helyettesére, aki pislogás nélkül állta a tekintetét. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Biztos volt benne, mivel ismerte Rukit, hogy nem ok nélkül hallgat el előle dolgokat, ahogy abban is, hogy az életét is rábízhatná erre a férfira, ugyanakkor parancsnokként az lett volna a kötelessége, hogy kiderítse, mi történt, és megtegye a megfelelő lépéseket.

\- Nem tettethetem magam teljesen hülyének, Ruki, és ha meg is tenném, senki sem hinné el nekem - mondta halkan, mire az alacsony férfi sóhajtott egyet. - Miért, szerinted bevennék, hogy _éppen én_ ne tudnám, mi folyik a saját bázisomon?

Ebben volt némi igazság. Az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes elgondolkodva megvakargatta az állát.

\- Jó. Kérdezd ki őket, és rakd össze magadnak a sztorit, aztán döntsd el, mihez akarsz kezdeni az infóval - mondta végül. - Én azonban nem mondok neked egy rohadt szót sem, értve?

\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá... - sóhajtott Sakurai.

 

Reita sötét pillantással bámulta a tányérját. Egy kopott, horpadt fémasztalnál ült a repülőgéphangár sarkában, mióta a titokzatos félvér férfi magára hagyta. Az egyik fegyveres néhány perce egy tányér rizst, némi halat és egy pár szem epret hozott neki egy tálcán, mondván, „egyen valamit a hosszú út után”, de az alezredesnek egyáltalán nem volt étvágya. Amit az imént hallott, attól felkavarodott a gyomra is. Tudta, hogy veszélyes vállalkozás volt idejönni, ahogy azt is, hogy azért csalták ide, hogy kihasználják a tudását, de arra nem számított, hogy ezeknek a mocskoknak a terve olyan szörnyen kegyetlen, mint amivel még a háború során sem találkozott. Terroristák voltak, és ártatlanokat akartak lemészárolni - márpedig ő ebben semmiképp sem kívánt részt venni. Természetesen azzal a határozott céllal érkezett ide, hogy kiszabadítsa Uruhát, és együtt megszökjenek innen, és most egyszeriben - bár ezt korábban nem hitte volna, hogy lehetséges -, még a korábbinál is életbevágóbbá vált, hogy sikeresen hajtsa végre a tervét.

Meg kellett keresnie mielőbb a másik férfit, azután kijátszani a túlságosan is éber és rendezett őrséget - most is négy fegyveres figyelte minden mozzanatát -, majd elhúzni innen a csíkot, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Ha pedig nem sikerül, akkor reménykedni benne, hogy még időben megtalálják őket - még szerencse, hogy volt B terve is.

\- Nagyon elgondolkodott. Nem éhes? - kérdezte meg hirtelen a félvér férfi, akinek még mindig nem tudta a nevét. Olyan hirtelen bukkant fel mellette, hogy Reita szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ám arcán nyoma sem volt a döbbenetnek. - Vagy talán nem tud enni, amíg nem látta hőn szeretett Takashimáját?

\- Azért jött, hogy rajtam gúnyolódjon? - nézett rá a férfira a szeme sarkából az alezredes. - Már megmondtam, azt teszem, amit mond, de ha így folytatja, még a végén beverem a képét.

\- Gépfegyveresek veszik körbe, és ilyen higgadtan mer fenyegetni - csóválta a fejét az idegen. - Magában aztán van kurázsi. Ez tetszik!

\- Legalább két órája vagyok itt, és még mindig csak azt hallottam, hogy „hamarosan” láthatom Kouyou-t. Valójában nem fog hozzá vinni, igaz?

\- De igen, ne aggódjon. Bár megértem, hogy nem bízik meg bennem. A helyében én sem tenném. - Kezével intett az egyik fegyveres felé, aki odalépett hozzá, és egy bilincset nyújtott át neki. - Most azonnal elviszem Takashimához, de nem akarom, hogy bármi megfontolatlan dolgot tegyenek. Adja a kezeit!

Reitának arcizma sem rezdült, miközben előrenyújtotta mindkét karját, és csuklóin csattant a bilincs. Ugyanolyan engedelmesen követte a férfit nyomában a fegyveresekkel, ahogy alig néhány hete a hadbíróság épületének folyosóján sétált végig, hiába kalapált hangosan a szíve, és hiába súgták az ösztönei, hogy gáncsolja ki az egyik őrt, szerezze meg a fegyverét, és rohanjon. Tudta, nem cselekedhet elhamarkodottan.

Kivezették a hangárból, végig a kifutópálya másik végére, ahol egy kis épület állt, ajtajában két fegyveressel. Reita magában somolygott: a kis séta során a szeme sarkából volt ideje jó alaposan felmérni a környezetét, már tudta, hol állnak őrök a repülőtéren. Ezek az amatőr barmok máris hibáztak, és előnyhöz juttatták őt.

A terroristák vezetője kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett rajta. Reita csupán egyetlen pillanatig hezitált, mielőtt követte volna. Odabent sötét volt, a kinti világosság után sűrűn kellett pislognia, hogy szeme megszokja a fényviszonyokat. Amint kitisztult a tekintete, azonnal felfedezte a helyiség túlsó sarkában, nekik háttal egy hosszú asztal felett görnyedő alakot - és azonnal felismerte őt.

\- Ruru? - szakadt ki belőle, halkan, remegő hangon, és érkezése után most másodszor láthatták ellenségei, milyen az, amikor leomlik a védelme, és arcán ezer és egy érzelem suhan át.

A helyiség végében álló férfi azonnal felkapta a fejét, és döbbenten fordult Reita felé. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki szellemet lát.

\- R… Reita? - pislogott nagyokat, és az alezredes figyelmét nem kerülte el az arcán tükröződő félelem. - Mit keresel te itt?!

\- Tudják, mit? Hagyom, hogy ezt kettesben beszéljék meg - vigyorgott a félvér férfi, majd intett embereinek, és egyszerűen kisétáltak az épületből, magára hagyva foglyaikat. Reita nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennyire amatőrök, vagy ennyire biztosak abban, hogy ha kettesben hagyják őket, sem lesznek képesek megszökni innen.

\- Mit keresel itt? - ismételte ezúttal emeltebb hangon Uruha, mikor az utolsóként távozó fegyveres becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Téged - felelte Reita egyszerűen. A kérdés ugyanis nem igényelt semmiféle komplikált magyarázatot.

\- Te… - látszott, hogy a másik hirtelen azt sem tudja, hogy megölelje, vagy inkább behúzzon neki egyet. - Te megőrültél?! Eszednél vagy?! Beverted a fejed egy kibaszott vadászgép szárnyába, és valamiféle fura agybajt kaptál tőle?!

\- Nem, hidd el, semmi ilyesmi nem történt. - Reita valószínűleg még el is nevette volna magát, ha a helyzet nem lett volna ennyire komoly. - Tudtam, hogy csapda az egész…

\- És te önként belesétáltál, mert nem bírod megállni, hogy hősködj, igaz? - csattant fel Uruha. Tett egy lépést Reita felé, majd még egyet, még egyet, és még egyet, olyan nagyokat, hogy a negyedik lépéssel már az alezredes előtt állt, annyira közel, hogy a bőrükön érezték egymás forró leheletét. - Neked elment az eszed! Van fogalmad róla, mit csináltál?!

\- Van - jelentette ki rezzenéstelen arccal Reita.

\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy legalább valami szakadt, régi vadásszal jöttél, és nem…

\- A saját gépemmel? - kérdezte az alezredes. Szét akarta tárni a karjait, ekkor jött csak rá, hogy a bilincs még mindig rajta van. - Dehogynem. Csak nem képzeled, hogy más gépét vezetném egy ilyen akció során?

\- Hülye barom! Ezek a faszfejek pontosan ezt akarták! Nem elég, hogy önként belesétáltál a csapdájukba, és így megszereztek téged magadnak, még Japán legjobb vadászgépét is ezüsttálcán nyújtottad át nekik! Van fogalmad róla, mit terveznek, mit fognak csinálni azzal a géppel?! - tajtékzott Uruha. Reita most már hátrált egy lépést - attól tartott, a másik tényleg meg fogja ütni.

\- Tudom - mondta halkan, és sóhajtott egy nagyot. - De nem ülhettem otthon ölbe tett kézzel, miközben téged fogva tartanak.

Uruha erre megragadta őt a gallérjánál fogva, és magához rántotta. Reita ösztönösen csukta be a szemét, de nem az történt, amire számított: az őrnagy ökle helyett annak kiszáradt, hideg ajkai tapadtak ajkaira, durván, követelőzőn, olyan hévvel, hogy megtántorodott.

\- Te őrült! - suttogta Uruha, amikor egy perccel később megszakította a heves csókot. - Bár ne lennél ekkora idióta, és bár ne éreznéd kötelességednek, hogy mindenkit megments! Akkor talán el tudnám felejteni, hogy mennyire szeretlek.

Reitát a hirtelen vallomás legalább annyira megdöbbentette, mint a semmiből jött csók.

\- Nem akarok mindenkit megmenteni - mondta halkan. - Akárkiért azért nem kockáztattam volna ekkorát, ugye tudod?

Azt képtelen lett volna kimondani, hogy ő is szereti Uruhát. Azok után, ami köztük történt, nem volt hozzá joga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsánat, hogy nem töltöttem fel korábban - az elmúlt egy hét eseményei miatt nem éreztem (és bevallom, most sem érzem teljesen) helyénvalónak.


	15. Fogság

\- Van fogalmad róla, hogy ezek a mocskok mit akarnak tőlünk? - kérdezte Uruha, mire Reita sötéten bólintott. Igen, pontosan tisztában volt vele.

\- Elmesélték.

\- Remélem, ha már voltál olyan hülye, hogy utánam gyere - suttogta a fülébe az őrnagy -, van valamiféle terved is.

Reita válaszul csak bólintott egyet, majd - nem bírta megállni -, csókba vonta a másik ajkait. Hiányzott neki Uruha érintése, jobban, mint gondolta volna. Most, hogy itt voltak kettesben, legszívesebben azonnal vetkőztetni kezdte volna a másikat - de sem a helyszín, sem az időpont nem volt éppen megfelelő ehhez.

\- Haza fogunk menni. Együtt - motyogta a puha ajkaknak, bár ő maga is kételkedett abban, hogy igazat mond. Innen talán soha nem jutnak haza élve. Ám nem volt más választása, meg kellett próbálnia megmenteni a másikat, különben soha nem lett volna képes elszámolni a lelkiismeretével.

\- Vajon eljön majd a nap, amikor egyszerű lesz az életünk? - merengett Uruha, ám mielőtt Reita bármit is felelhetett volna, kinyílt mögöttük az ajtó, és belépett a terroristák vezetője. A férfi gúnyosan vigyorgott rájuk, és lassú, unott mozdulatokkal ütötte össze a tenyereit taps gyanánt.

\- Milyen megható jelenet, a két szerelmes egymás karjaiban… Már-már sajnálom önöket, amiért ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe kerültek. - Mind Reita, mind Uruha ugyanarra gondolt ebben a pillanatban: szívesen felképelték volna ezt a barmot, de tudták, hibát követnének el azzal, ha nem fékeznék az indulataikat. - Nos, most, hogy végre-valahára újra együtt vannak, ideje nekilátniuk a közös munkának. Terveink vannak, és mint azt tudják, eléggé sürget minket a határidő. Takashima-san, kérem, avassa be újdonsült vendégünket az eddigi munkájába!

Miközben az egyik őr megszabadította az alezredest a bilincsétől, Uruha gyűlölködő pillantással meredt a férfira, aki rendíthetetlen nyugalommal nézett vissza rá, végül intett Reitának, hogy kövesse őt a tervezőasztalhoz. Szó nélkül húzta közelebb társához a tervrajzokat, amiken láthatóan hosszú ideje dolgozott már - az alezredes nem értett hozzájuk annyira, mint egy mérnök, de a lényeget látta: egy vadászgép tervei voltak. Homlokráncolva nézte meg a nagyméretű, félig átlátszó papírlapokat, egyiket a másik után, olykor egymásra illesztve őket, egyre inkább értetlenkedve: túl sok olyan megoldás szerepelt rajtuk, ami nem vallott Uruhára, amit még az ő kevésbé szakavatott szeme is amatőr hibának látott. Az őrnagy valószínűleg észrevette zavarodottságát, mert hirtelen megszólalt:

\- Azzal kell dolgoznom, amim van, nem hozathatok csak úgy alkatrészeket.

Reita bólintott. Hát persze, nyilván egy terrorista csoport tagjai nem küldhetnek megrendelőlapot a Lockheed Martinnak vagy a Mitsubishinek alkatrészekért. Bizonyára összelopkodtak mindenfélét, amit csak értek, aztán odatették Uruha elé, hogy csináljon belőle repülőt - pedig ez nem működött ilyen egyszerűen.

\- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez soha sem fog repülni? - A kérdést, bár Uruhának tette fel, valójában a terroristákhoz intézte.

\- Ne aggódjon, Suzuki, mindketten tudjuk, hogy a barátja remek mérnök - vigyorgott az idegen férfi. Reita csak most döbbent rá, hogy tulajdonképpen még mindig nem árulta el a nevét. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány héten belül már a levegőben lesznek a madárkák, amiket tervez nekünk.

Az alezredes felvonta a szemöldökét, és újra végigmérte ellenségét tetőtől talpig. Nem tudott rajta kiigazodni; olykor teljesen komoly, sőt, ijesztően eszes férfi benyomását keltette, máskor pedig, mint most is, buta, türelmetlen kisgyerekét, aki semmit sem tud a repülésről. Ezt szívesen elmondta volna neki, és megkérdezte volna tőle, hogy ugyan, mégis miféle álomvilágban él, de tudta, nem gúnyolódhat ezzel a férfival, mert legyen bolond vagy zseni, mindenképpen veszélyes.

\- És azt akarja, hogy erre a gépre képezzem ki az embereit?

\- Természetesen.

\- Megőrült - jelentette ki Reita, és karbatette a kezét. - Nézze, már ne is haragudjon, de egy olyan gépről beszélünk, amit még én sem repültem soha, nem tudom, mégis hogyan tudnék…

\- Ne szórakozzon velem! - vágott közbe a férfi villámló tekintettel. - Alezredes, maga a Japán Légierő legtapasztaltabb, legkiválóbb pilótája, bármit elvezet, aminek szárnya van. Ezzel sem lesz problémája.

 _„Kivéve, ha nem fog működni, és valahová az óceánba zuhanok vele”_ \- gondolta Reita, de ezt már hangosan nem mondta ki. Együtt kellett működnie, ismételgette magában, akkor is, ha ez az egész őrültségnek tűnik. Akkor is, ha megvan a kockázata annak, hogy innen nem jut ki élve - legalább Uruhát meg kell próbálnia megmenteni. Az pedig nem fog sikerülni, ha nekiesik ennek a seggfejnek.

\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy elvezetem, de hogyan tudnám kiképzeni rá az embereit, amikor ez a gép még csak tervrajzokon létezik, és maga mindössze egy hónapos határidőt adott nekem? - kérdezte halkan, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. - Egyáltalán minek akar teljesen új repülőtípust építtetni, miközben, úgy tudom, nagyon szép kis gyűjteménye van már létező és kipróbált vadászokból.

\- Pontosan - vigyorgott az idegen férfi. - _Már létező és kipróbált gépekről_ beszélünk. Márpedig azokkal nem lehet bevonulni a történelembe, nem igaz? Nem azokról írnak a lapok, nem azokra emlékeznek hősökként még generációkkal később is, akik olyasvalamit vittek véghez, amit más már megcsinált korábban. Senki sem tudja, ki volt a második ember a Holdon, csak az elsőre emlékeznek.

\- Szóval ez a célja? - szűkítette össze szemeit Reita. - Híressé akar válni?

\- Mi másért tennék ilyen őrültséget? - A férfi arcán eszelős vigyor jelent meg. - Bár, az igazság az, hogy van egy másik, elég nyomós indokom arra, hogy azt tegyem, amit. Ahogy mindannyiunknak, akik itt vagyunk.

\- És mi lenne az? - sziszegte az alezredes gyűlölködő pillantásokkal mérve végig a teremben álló terroristákat.

\- A bosszú, természetesen - vont vállat könnyedén a félvér férfi. - Mi, akik ezt a szervezetet létrehoztuk, mind azt akarjuk, hogy Japán fizessen meg mindazért, amit a háború alatt miattuk el kellett szenvednünk.

Reitában ezt hallva szörnyű sejtés kezdett megfogalmazódni.

\- Maga félig észak-koreai, igaz? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Az vagyok - bólintott a férfi. - Japánban születtem, japán állampolgár vagyok, az édesanyám közel harmincöt éve vándorolt ki Tokióba, hogy új életet kezdjen… és tudja, mi történt vele a háború alatt? Hirtelen gyanús elemmé vált, a rendőrség rászállt, szinte naponta cibálták kihallgatásokra, a folytonos rendőri megfigyelés miatt elvesztette a munkáját. Azután apámat is elbocsátották, hivatalosan azért, mert megszűnt a munkaköre, de valójában amiatt, mert az „ellenséggel” házasodott össze. 

Reita és Uruha váltott egymással egy rövid oldalpillantást. Valahol sajnálták ezt az embert, és megértették, miért vált keserűvé, miért kereste a bosszút - ám ettől nem vált kevésbé gyűlöletes személlyé a szemükben. Hiszen a férfi ártatlan életeket akart elvenni, értelmetlenül, láthatóan kétségbeesetten - és, bár esze nem sok volt, követői mégis szép számmal akadtak, és a terve végrehajtásához szükséges erőforrásokat is elő tudta valahonnan teremteni.

Az alezredes sóhajtott egy nagyot. Most legalább már ismerte az ellenséget és annak tervét is.

\- Mondja meg őszintén: szándékában áll minket valaha is elengedni?

\- Ugyan már, ne fájjon emiatt a feje! - legyintett a terroristák vezetője. - Nem hiszem, hogy szívesen látnák magukat Japánban azután, hogy segédkeznek a két legnagyobb sziget teljes kiirtásában. Azt viszont megígérhetem, hogy gondom lesz rá, hogy a családjuknak ne essen baja, ha együttműködnek. Tudom, milyen értelmetlenül elveszíteni valakit, és nem tenném ki magukat ennek, ha nem muszáj.

A férfi egy hosszú percig némán nézett farkasszemet Reitával, majd az ajtó felé indult embereivel egyetemben.

\- Holnap nekiláthat az embereim kiképzésének, alezredes úr. Addig is, illetve később, a szabadidejében, szeretném, ha segédkezne az őrnagynak a tervek elkészítésében. Mint tudják, szorít minket a határidő, és nem késlekedhetünk!

Miután a terroristák újra magukra hagyták őket, Reita megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ez az ember beteg. Nem normális.

\- Észrevettem - motyogta sötéten Uruha. - Na, lássunk neki… van itt néhány rejtett kamera, amin figyelhetnek minket, nem szeretném, ha azt látnák, hogy a lábunkat lógatjuk.

\- Mikrofonok? - kérdezte fojtott hangon az alezredes, mire az őrnagy megrázta a fejét.

\- Azok nincsenek. Ne kérdezd, miért, fogalmam sincs. - A két férfi a tervezőasztal fölé hajolt. Reita újra elkezdte nézegetni a terveket, míg Uruha elővett egy számológépet és egy számokkal és képletekkel telefirkált füzetet. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy arról sincs fogalma, hogyan terveznek és építenek meg egy vadászgépet. Ez nem egy- vagy kétemberes munka…

\- Nem, nem az - motyogta Reita. - De nem baj, ebből előnyt kovácsolhatunk.

\- Hát, nem tudom, hogy mit tudnék tenni azon kívül, hogy elkészítem egy olyan gép tervrajzait, ami biztos nem fog repülni, hogy aztán büntetésből kiirtsák az egész családomat - morogta sötéten az őrnagy.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy ez a pasi cseppet sem ért a tervrajzokhoz? - nézett rá Reita, és Uruha legnagyobb meglepetésére egy magabiztos kis vigyor kúszott fel az arcára.

\- Nem, hát. Mit akarsz ezzel?

Reita mosolya ezt hallva szélesebbre húzódott. Uruha nyaka köré fonta karjait, és közelebb vonta őt magához, hogy megcsókolja - ezzel tévesztve meg a terroristákat, akik figyelhették őket a kamerákon.

\- Még mielőtt kitört a háború, a tiszti iskolában a fiúkkal folyton régi akciófilmeket és képregényadaptációkat néztünk. Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha hasznát fogom venni az ilyesminek, de most eszembe jutott egy ötlet… - Az alezredes arcáról továbbra sem tűnt el a vigyor.

\- Miféle ötlet? - pislogott Uruha értetlenül.

\- Mondd csak, láttad a Vasembert?

 

Ruki gondterhelten nézett végig a teremben ülő férfiakon és nőkön. A korábbi hadvezetés krémje, a teljes felügyelőbizottság ült velük szemben Sakurai irodájában, és mindannyian nagyon szerették volna tudni, hogy mégis hogyan veszíthettek el egy többmillió dollárt kóstáló gépet. Az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes hozzá volt szokva, hogy nyomás alatt is könnyedén hazudjon, ám ezek a vizslató pillantások még számára is kezdtek egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni.

\- Shiroyama tényleg nem tudja, ki ütötte le? - kérdezte az egyik férfi. Sakurai lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem.

Rukinak nem fért a fejébe, hogyan és mivel vehették rá Aoit, hogy hazudjon - mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy hazudik -, de hálát adott az isteneknek érte.

\- És a szerelő, hogy is hívják - nézett bele a papírjaiba egy idős hölgy -, Niikura, ő is azt állítja, hogy nem tud semmit?

\- Igen, így van. - Sakurai ezúttal bólintott.

\- Az nyilvánvaló, hogy a gépet Suzuki vitte el - folytatta a nő, miközben becsukta a kezében tartott mappát, és átható pillantását végigjáratta a helyiségben ülőkön. - Ugyanakkor az biztos, hogy egyedül erre nem lett volna képes. Egy vadászgépet fel kell tankolni, felfegyverezni, mielőtt repülhetne vele, és ha ez még nem lenne elég, be kellett jutnia észrevétlenül a bázisra és felszállnia úgy, hogy azt ne vegyék észre a toronyból…

\- Ebben egyetértünk - bólintott ismét a parancsnok. - Higgyék el, minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy kiderítsem, ki vagy kik segíthették Suzukit, de egyelőre fogalmam sincs.

\- Pedig eléggé kézenfekvő: Niikura kivitte a gépet éjnek idején a kifutópályára, felkészítette a felszállásra, és Suzuki éppen akkor jelent meg - nézett Sakuraira szigorúan a nő. - Nyilvánvaló, hogy Shiroyama segített Suzukinak bejutni a bázisra. Századparancsnokként azt csempészhetett be, akit csak akart.

\- Ha valakinek a jellemétől távol állna az ilyesmi, az Shiroyama Yuu - mondta halkan Ruki. Ugyan cseppet sem kedvelte Aoit, nem akarta, hogy olyasmi miatt törjön derékba a karrierje, amit el sem követett. - Meggyőződésem, hogy igazat mond.

\- Ön is így gondolja, parancsnok úr? - A felügyelőbizottság tagjai egy emberként meredtek Atsushira. A férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

\- Igen. Nincs okom kételkedni Shiroyamában. Ha valaki, ő bebizonyította, hogy mindennél többre tartja a katonai törvénykönyvet - mondta halkan. Ruki alig tudta visszatartani a fintort, ami az arcára készült kiülni.

\- Mindenesetre szeretnénk kihallgatni őt is, ahogy a bázis többi alkalmazottját is.

\- Az bizony el fog tartani egy darabig. Ahogy bizonyára tudják, Yokota Japán második legnagyobb személyzettel bírólégvédelmi támaszpontja - nézett végig rajtuk a parancsnokhelyettes.

\- Tisztában vagyunk vele - mondta sötéten az egyik, a jelenetet eddig csendben figyelő férfi -, ezért is szeretnénk mihamarabb nekilátni, kezdve Niikurával és Shiroyamával.

Miután a férfiak és nők végre elhagyták az irodát, és Ruki becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, Atsushi a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Én csak nyugalmat akartam a háború után - nyögte. - Unalmas hétköznapokat ezen a bázison. Erre tessék, botrány botrányt követ, és erről csak és kizárólag Suzuki tehet.

\- Reita jó ember és remek pilóta, te is tudod - lépett oda hozzá az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes, hogy masszírozni kezdje a vállait.

\- Kétségtelen, hogy mocskosul jó pilóta - nézett fel rá Atsushi a szeme sarkából -, de már nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy újra Yokotán akarom tudni. Megéri nekünk ez a sok botrány?

Ruki nem válaszolt, némán masszírozta tovább a parancsnokot.

 

Die némán fürkészte a betegágyon fekvő öccse kifejezéstelen arcát. Mióta Aoi magához tért, ő itt ült a gyengélkedőn mellette, és próbálta szóra bírni, ám minden próbálkozása hiábavaló volt. A századparancsnok mindösszesen két szót szólt azóta: egy halk „köszönömöt”, amikor az ápolónő a kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet, és egy még halkabb „nemet”, amikor az orvos megkérdezte, vannak-e fájdalmai.

\- Komolyan, Yuu, biztos, hogy jól vagy? - kérdezte a vöröshajú pilóta immáron legalább harmincadik alkalommal. Aoi most először reagált rá: felmutatta középső ujját, és tüntetőleg az ablak felé fordult, hogy ne is kelljen bátyjára néznie.

Die nagyot sóhajtott. Már kezdte elveszteni a türelmét, de bármennyire is haragudott a testvérére, nem most, amikor a gyengélkedőn feküdt, akarta kitölteni rajta a dühét.

\- Jól van. Akkor elmegyek. - Felállt, és nem létező morzsákat kezdett el lesöpörgetni a nadrágjáról. Mikor látta, hogy Aoi nem fogja megkérni, maradjon, megcsóválta a fejét, és az ajtó felé indult. - Hát akkor… jobbulást - motyogta.

Odakint, a folyosón egész kis küldöttség várta: legalább két tucat pilóta állt a falnak támaszkodva. Köztük volt Saga és Tora is, akik fojtott hangon beszélgettek kicsit távolabb a többiektől. Die, amint észrevette őket - mit sem törődve az Aoi hogyléte felől érdeklődő férfiakkal és nőkkel -, hozzájuk lépett.

\- Szeretnék beszélni veletek - mondta. Tora először valami mondvacsinált indokkal le akarta őt rázni, ám ahogy végignézett pilótatársán, látva annak ellentmondást nem tűrő, komor tekintetét, meggondolta magát.

\- Jó. Beszéljünk - bólintott, és ép karjával a közeli takarítószertár ajtaja felé intett. - Ott megfelel?

\- Tökéletes - bólintott a férfi.

Odabent a raktárban Saga és Tora kissé tanácstalanul néztek végig rajta. Die, mint aki jó alaposan végig akarta gondolni minden egyes szavát, mielőtt megszólalna. Végül megköszörülte a torkát, és belefogott.

\- Nézzétek, tudom, hogy az öcsém nem a szívetek csücske - perpillanat nekem sem -, és mivel a testvére vagyok, nincs okotok megbízni bennem, de tudni szeretném, mi folyik itt, és hogy miben tudnék nektek segíteni.

Saga és Tora döbbenten néztek a férfira. Nem éppen erre számítottak: azt hitték, Die most jól elküldi őket a francba, megfenyegeti őket vagy beveri a képüket az éjszaka történtek miatt. Összenéztek, és mint akik néma, telepatikus vitát folytatnak, egy hosszú percig csak bámultak egymásra, míg végül Tora megvonta a vállát, és újra Die felé fordult.

\- Hát jó. De az igazság az, hogy mi sem tudunk sokat.

Sőt, tulajdonképpen semmit sem tudtak azon kívül, hogy Reita valahol Kína és Észak-Korea határának környéke felé tartott. Valószínűleg ő maga sem tudta, hová, amíg oda nem ért, és sem Saga, sem Tora, sem senki más nem lehetett biztos abban sem, hogy egyáltalán a két ország közül melyikben keressék - ha egyáltalán nem egy harmadikban. Ám az, hogy egyelőre nem voltak pontosabb információik, természetesen nem jelentette azt, hogy később sem lesznek, és ezt mindhárman pontosan tudták. Reita biztosan nem úgy ment oda, hogy ne hagyott volna maga után valamiféle nyomot, de ha mégis, a megfelelő eszközökkel és némi szerencsével kideríthetik, merre repült és hol landolt a gépével - és bár egyikük sem mondta ki hangosan, mindhárman arra gondoltak, hogy pontosan ezt fogják tenni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Először minden különösebb komment nélkül akartam feltenni ezt a fejezetet, de azt hiszem, amellett, hogy májusban frissítettem utoljára A második bevetést, nem mehetek el szó nélkül.
> 
> Igen, igen, már réges-rég a harmadik széria közepe-vége táján illene tartanunk, és ahogy azt már többen tudjátok, réges-rég visszakaptam a javított fejezeteket a bétámtól. Ám sajnos van egy jellemhibám, amit Nanami fogalmazott meg nagyon jól - remélem, nem bánja majd, hogy itt most idézem őt: "Ha a halogatásnak is van Tajgetosza, akkor te már lent vagy a csontkupacok között." És ez mindent elmond.
> 
> De ha már mea culpa, megmondom őszintén az igazat: a halogatás nagyrészt azért is van, mert tudom, hogy:  
> 1) ezt a szériát nem sikerült azon a színvonalon megírnom, mint szerettem volna  
> 2) a vége miatt utálni fog az olvasók nagy százaléka.  
> Azt meg talán nem is kell elmondanom, hogy a magán- és szakmai életemben történt - egyébként teljes mértékben pozitív - változások és AFS hiánya mennyire rossz hatással van rám, ha úgy általánosságban a ficírásról van szó. 
> 
> Szóval ez most egy ilyen hullámvölgy, de igyekszem minél előbb kimászni belőle.


	16. Bevetés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindenkinek, aki gondolt rám tegnap, köszönöm szépen a szülinapi jókívánságokat! <3

Uruha homlokráncolva hajolt a tervezőasztal fölé. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha a sarokban és az ajtó mellett álló, gépfegyveres férfiak jelenléte cseppet sem zavarná őt. Valójában viszont minden idegszála pattanásig feszült, de nem akarta megadni a terroristáknak azt az örömet, hogy lássák a félelmét. Büszkébb volt annál, sokkal büszkébb. Nem engedhette meg, hogy azt higgyék, megtörték őt - még akkor is, ha valójában már elérték nála a céljukat. 

Darabokra volt esve, nem is igazán tudott a tervrajzokra koncentrálni, de a határidő egyre szorosabb volt, és mióta Reita életével fenyegették, túlságosan is veszélyes lett volna halogatni a dolgokat. A terroristák csak azt hitték volna, hogy kifogásokat keres, és megint az alezredesen csattant volna az ostor, márpedig ő így is elég rossz állapotban volt.

\- Hogy halad? - kérdezte meg az egyik fegyveres. 

\- Jól. - Uruha minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy ne hallják ki a hangjából vagy lássák meg az arcán, hogy valójában egyáltalán nem haladt jól. Lehetetlent kértek tőle, többszörösen is, és ezt nem akarták felfogni.

\- Helyes. Tudja, ugye, hogy három napon belül el kell készülnie? 

Az őrnagy tudta, ahogy azt is, hogy még a kész tervrajzai sem lesznek jobbak annál a papírnál, amivel a fenekét törölte ki reggel a vécén. Ennek ellenére bólintott egyet, majd a kezébe véve a vonalzóját újra dolgozni kezdett.

A legtöbb mérnök manapság már nem rajzolt kézzel, de Takashima Kouyou nem tartozott közéjük. Kevésbé szeretett számítógépen dolgozni, hiába a modellezőprogramok, amik megkönnyíteni voltak hivatottak a mérnök dolgát, ő sokkal jobban látta maga előtt, hogy mit csinál, amikor ceruzával húzta meg a vonalakat, így munkája nagy részét a mai napig papíron végezte el. Ez a munkafolyamat általában megnyugtatta, még kikapcsolódásnak sem volt utolsó, hiszen volt, hogy egy egész napra belefeledkezett a rajzolásba, most azonban képtelen volt élvezni vagy egyáltalán rendesen odafigyelni arra, amit csinált.

Remegett a keze. Nem volt ugyan látványos remegés, de még vonalzóval is nehezen húzott egyenes vonalat. Az idegei, úgy érezte, hamarosan feladják, és megbolondul. Már-már szerette volna, ha a fegyveresek egyike odalép hozzá és golyót röpít a fejébe, csak hogy vége legyen - de Reita miatt nem akarta még feladni. Nem ilyen könnyen.

Magához húzta a tabletet, amin a számolásokat és a szimulációkat szokta végezni, és inkább megpróbálta azon folytatni a munkát, de hiába, a remegés nem múlt el, és a figyelme is újra és újra elkalandozott. A gondolatai folyton Reita körül jártak, és azon, mennyire elcseszték azt a szökési kísérletet.

Az ötlet jó volt, sőt, kifejezetten zseniális, akkor is, ha irtóra veszélyes. Amikor Reita előrukkolt vele, Uruha egészen fellelkesedett. Akár sikerülhetett is volna, hiszen a terroristák nem értettek a repülőgépek működéséhez és a tervrajzokhoz, hiába is állították az ellenkezőjét, a legtöbbjük csak azt tudta, hogyan repülje őket. Így hát nem is volt nehéz ahelyett, amit kértek tőle, egészen másfajta terveket készíteni, ahogy Reitának sem volt nehéz tettetnie az együttműködést. Valójában viszont a szökésükön dolgoztak: Uruha felvetette a terroristák vezetőjének, hogy gyorsabban végezne, ha új gépek építése helyett néhány régebbit kellene felturbóznia, és megemlítette a kifutón álló F-16-ost, amivel kapcsolatban „már volt is néhány ötlete”. Az őrnagy olyan meggyőzően adta elő a mondandóját - az egyetemen is csinált már ilyet, a yokotai pilóták is a kedvükre átalakított vadászokkal repültek, a határidő miatt csak így tudja tartani a tempót, de azután természetesen tervezhet új típusokat is -, hogy a férfi rövid gondolkodás után beleegyezett.

Valójában persze a tervek nem éppen azoknak a kéréseknek feleltek meg, amikkel a terroristák rukkoltak elő, hanem olyan átalakításokat készültek végezni a gépen, hogy valamelyikük könnyedén megléphessen vele, míg a másik pilóta Reita saját vadászának fedélzetén vette volna az utat Japán felé.

Minden ment is volna, mint a karikacsapás: Uruha elkészült a tervekkel, előadta, milyen alkatrészekre lesz szüksége, és maga felügyelte az átalakítási folyamatot, sőt, a tulajdon két kezével is be- és kiszerelt alkatrészeket az ilyen jellegű munkák elvégzésére valójában cseppet sem alkalmas hangárban, és közben gyakorlatilag az ellenség szeme láttára iktatta ki azokat a rendszereket, melyek segítségével a terroristák könnyebben utolérhették vagy megállíthatták volna őket - ide értve az önmegsemmisítő szoftvert. Mindeközben Reita repülőórákat tartott a terroristáknak, és úgy tett, mintha egészen élvezné is a dolgot, pedig a nem létező szőr is felállt a hátán ezektől a férfiaktól.

Azután… hibáztak.

Már minden készen állt, hogy lelépjenek, csupán egyetlen dologra lett volna szükség: hogy a kifutóra vigyék a két gépet és beleüljenek. Az F-16-ossal nem is volt baj, azt Uruha egyszerűen odarendelte, mondván, szeretne egy utolsó, teljes körű ellenőrzést végezni rajta, mielőtt valamelyik pilóta tesztelni kezdené, nehogy valami gond legyen vele - és a kérését kérdés nélkül teljesítették. 

A keményebb dió a másik gép volt, melyet Reita érkezése után elzárva tartottak egy hangárban. Két választásuk volt: vagy megpróbálnak betörni oda és kicsempészni - ami eszetlen ötlet volt -, vagy valahogy ráveszik a terroristák vezetőjét, hogy engedje az alezredest repülni vele - ami pedig gyakorlatilag lehetetlen. 

Márpedig nem hagyhatták itt, a terroristák kezében azt a vadászt. Reita így is, úgy is hadbíróság előtt végezte volna, de ha a madara nélkül, egy másik gépen tér vissza, és az ellenség kezében hagyja a világ legdrágább és legmodernebb vadászrepülőjét, akkor valószínűleg hazaárulás lett volna a vád ellene, márpedig azt még most, a háború után is halállal büntették. Reitát ez nem különösebben érdekelte, de Uruha nem volt hajlandó úgy hazatérni vele, hogy a végén elveszítse, éppen most, amikor visszakapta őt.

Végül úgy döntöttek, megkockáztatják a lehetetlent: Uruha egy este felkereste a terroristák vezetőjét, és azt mondta neki, szeretne megnézni valamit a vadászon, amit ő tervezett, mert nem emlékszik pontosan, hogyan is oldott meg egy problémát, ami a már átalakított és átalakítandó gépekkel kapcsolatban is gondot okozhatna. Azt hitte, hihető a meséje, hiszen a férfi alapvetően nem volt gyanakvó természetű - hiszen annyiszor hagyta őt és Reitát kettesben, minden felügyelet és óvintézkedés nélkül -, ám mégsem volt akkora palimadár. Látszólag beleegyezett és kihozatta a gépet a kifutópályára nem sokkal sötétedés előtt, Uruha és Reita pedig azt hitte, ezzel minden a kezükre játszik. 

Még aznap éjjel megpróbáltak megszökni, ám a vadászoknál az állig felfegyverzett terroristák várták őket. A mérnökre volt jobban szükségük, ezért Reita volt az, akit félholtra vertek, miközben az őrnagy, két kétajtós szekrény karjai között vergődve kénytelen volt végignézni az egészet.

Attól kezdve Uruha csak akkor láthatta Reitát, amikor kínozni akarták: valahányszor nem tetszett valami, amit csinált, túl lassan dolgozott, vagy csak rosszat szólt, levitték őt egy föld alatti bunkerbe, és a szeme láttára kínozták meg a férfit - és nem válogattak a módszerekben. Az őrnagy biztos volt benne, hogy Reitának már egyetlen ép csontja sem volt. Ezért most már nagyon kellett vigyáznia, mit és hogyan csinál, hiszen minden kis hiba, ami vétett, újabb fájdalmakat jelentett annak a férfinak, akinél jobban senkit sem szeretett ezen a világon.

\- Nagyon elgondolkodott. - A terroristák vezetőjének hangját hallva az őrnagy összerezzent. - Mi kínozza ennyire?

\- Semmi. A munkámat próbálom végezni - felelte szárazon, anélkül, hogy elfordult volna a tervezőasztaltól.

\- Hát, csak igyekezzen gyorsan és pontosan végezni - sziszegte a férfi. - Különben a drága Suzuki alezredes fogja bánni!

Uruha egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Nem felelt, ehelyett újra a kezébe vette a ceruzáját, és húzott egy hosszú, egyenes vonalat az egyik üres, kockarácsos papírra.

 

Aoi az elmúlt napokban nem tett semmi mást, csak gondolkodott. Arra hivatkozva, hogy az ellene folytatott vizsgálat befejeztéig nem lenne szerencsés, ha ő végezné a századparancsnok munkáját, szabadságot kért, de nem hagyta el a bázist, ehelyett egész nap a szobájában gubbasztott. Csak akkor hagyta el a helyiséget, ha az feltétlenül szükséges volt: amikor enni akart, a szükség szólította, vagy ideje volt végre lezuhanyoznia. Amikor pedig bekopogtak hozzá - többnyire Die, hogy a lelkére beszéljen -, nem hogy az ajtót nem nyitotta ki, de még válaszra sem méltatta a kéretlen látogatót.

Aoinak volt bőven min gondolkodnia. Már azelőtt is, hogy Reita olyan szépen helybenhagyta őt a kifutópályán, tisztában volt vele, hogy gyűlölik őt a többiek, és addigra azt is kezdte érteni, hogy joggal. Valóban nem volt alkalmas erre a munkára, ahogy nem volt jó bajtársa sem a többi pilótának. A Japán ellen intézett támadás óta pedig, ahol két pilótája meghalt a légteret védve, a lelkiismeret nem hagyta nyugodni. Ha Reita ott lett volna, nem az ő vállát terhelné a felelősség. Sőt, a fenébe is, ha Reita a századparancsnok, akkor valószínűleg mindenki élve tér haza, mert ő jobban értette az embereit, jobban tudta, kit mikor, hova és kivel osszon be, ismerte a gyengeségeiket és az erősségeiket, olyannyira, mint a sajátjait. Aoi pedig meg sem próbált olyan közel kerülni a többi pilótához, mint Reita, mert meggyőződése volt, hogy nem barátkozni van Yokotán - mára belátta, ez súlyos hiba volt.

Ám nem ez nyomta legjobban a vállát. Mióta elindult a vizsgálat ellene, szöget vert valami a fejében: nem verték nagydobra a dolgot. Annak ellenére, hogy eltűnt Japán legdrágább vadászgépe, az elvileg legbiztonságosabb és legjobban felszerelt légibázisról, és ezért Suzuki Akira volt a felelős, bár magáról az incidensről minden lapban és híradóban beszámoltak, sem az ő nevét, sem Kaoruét nem említették meg sehol. Sőt, a média úgy tálalta a dolgot, mintha Reitának nem lett volna segítsége - márpedig ezt csak azért tehették, mert valaki a hadvezetéstől erre utasította őket.

Emlékezett arra, mekkora cirkusz volt Reita és Uruha tárgyalásából. Márpedig ez nagyobb durranás volt, mint két kefélő katonatiszt, mégis csupán egyetlen napig szerepelt a címlapokon, és azóta még csak annyit sem írtak meg vagy mondtak be a tévében, hogy folynak a vizsgálatok, vagy hogy egyáltalán mi oka lehetett az alezredesnek a géprablásra. 

Aoi bárhogy is gondolkodott, mindig arra jutott, hogy ezt valaki el akarja tussolni, de nem hitte volna, hogy Reitáék vagy Yokota érdekében teszi. Nem tudta, pontosan miért, de rossz érzése volt a dologgal kapcsolatban. 

Azután, egy reggel arra riadt fel rémálmából, hogy összeállt neki a kép. És akkor rájött, hogy elég volt a gondolkodásból; cselekvésre szánta el magát.

 

\- Szóval Reitáék valahol ezen a környéken lehetnek? - Saga nem minden meggyőződéssel a hangjában tette fel a kérdést, miközben a raktárhelyiség falára vetített térkép egy pontjára bökött.

\- Igen - bólintott Ruki.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Tora.

\- Nézzétek, nem lehetek száz százalékig biztos - tárta szét karjait az alacsony parancsnokhelyettes. - A kínai radarok egy ideig látták Reita gépét, a jeladóját pedig rajtuk kívül az oroszok és a dél-koreaiak is érzékelték egy ideig. Megszereztem a pontos adatokat, és azok alapján szűkítettem le a keresési területet, utána kezdtem el a műholdképek között kutatni, így jutottam erre az eredményre.

Természetesen, de ezt már nem tette hozzá, titokban nyomozott. Nem kérhetett rá engedélyt, mert az gyanús lett volna a hadvezetésnek, és azonnal lelepleződtek volna.

\- Ezen a környéken három elhagyatott légibázis van, gyakorlatilag egymás mellett - vette át a szót Reo. - Jártam arra nem sokkal a háború után, ismerem a környéket.

\- Ez remek - bólintott Die. - Hány ember fog jönni a tieitek közül?

Reo gyorsan összeszámolta fejben.

\- Tizenhét madár, tizenkilenc ember - mondta végül.

\- Így már elegen leszünk - bólintott Tora.

\- Vigyázz, el ne kiabáld! - sóhajtott Ruki. - Nem tudjuk, pontosan hányan vannak!

A tervük készen volt. Nem volt egyszerű, és mind tisztában voltak vele, hogy ha nem harapnak fűbe közben, akkor visszatérve majd magyarázkodhatnak a hadbíróságon, ám mindannyian úgy érezték, tartoznak annyival Reitának és Uruhának, hogy megmentsék őket - feltéve, hogy még életben vannak.

Amikor dolgozni kezdtek azon, hogy megtalálják a két férfit, Reo azonnal felajánlotta a segítségét, és mostanra beszervezett jó néhány olyan pilótát és szerelőt Atsugiról, akik megbízhatóak voltak, és a szívükbe zárták Reitát olyannyira, hogy elég nagy marhák legyenek vállalni egy ilyen kaliberű akciót. A yokotai pilóták közül pedig szinte senkit sem kellett beszervezni, mentek ők maguktól Sagához és Torához, akikről helyesen feltételezték, hogy Uruháék megmentésére készülnek, így hát elég nagy társaság gyűlt ma este össze a raktárhelyiségben.

\- Szóval akkor a három bázis közül az egyik lesz a célpont? - kérdezte Die. - De melyik?

\- Ebben nem vagyok biztos - ismerte be a parancsnokhelyettes. - Ahhoz képest, hogy elvileg elhagyatottak, a műholdképek szerint mindhármon nagy a forgalom. Gépek a kifutón, autók jönnek-mennek, emberek a hangárok körül… Sajnos elég vacak minőségben tudtam csak megnézni őket, így ha Reita vadásza ott is állt bármelyik kifutón, nem tudtam megállapítani. Ha a nagyobb felbontású műholdképek között kutatok, lebukhattam volna.

\- Ennyi is elég - állapította meg Tora. - Akkor Sakurai ma estétől nincs a bázison, igaz?

\- Igaz - bólintott Ruki. - Még szerencse, hogy Tokióba hívta a hadvezetés. Így nem lesz útban, és gyanúba sem keveredhet.

\- Szerinted tudja, hogy mi készül a háta mögött? - kérdezte meg Miko, mire az alacsony pilóta száttérta karjait.

\- Nézzétek, én nem mondtam el neki, de Sakurai Atsushi nem hülye. Ne higgyétek azt, hogy fogalma sincs, mi folyik a saját bázisán. Ismer mindannyiunkat annyira, hogy feltételezze, nem fogunk tétlenül ülni és másokra bízni Reitáék keresését.

A teremben ezt hallva többen kuncogni kezdtek.

\- Hát jó. Akkor hajnalban indulunk - bólintott Saga, majd Reo felé fordult. - Megtennéd, hogy szólsz az embereidnek, hogy ők is készüljenek fel?

\- Persze - bólintott a férfi.

\- Nem lesz gond nálatok? - kérdezte Kyo.

\- Nem, dehogy - vigyorgott Reo. - A parancsnokunk nászúton van, a parancsnokhelyettesünk pedig kórházban, és én helyettesítem őket.

\- Tökéletes - vigyorgott Tora. - Akkor hajnali kettő óra tizenöt perckor kezdődik a buli!

\- Remélem, engem nem akartok kihagyni belőle! - szólalt meg valaki az ajtóban, mire a jelenlévők egy emberként fordultak oda. A teremben megfagyott a levegő: Aoi állt ott karbatett kézzel.


	17. Változás

\- Egyébként holnap Suzuki alezredes csatlakozik hozzánk egy tesztrepülésen. - A mondta akkor hangzott el a terroristák vezetőjének szájából, amikor letette Uruha elé a vacsoráját.

\- Tesztrepülésen? - pislogott.

\- Bizony. Megnézzük, milyen könnyű mostanában berepülni a japán légtérbe.

\- Nem veszélyes ez? - szűkültek össze Uruha szemei. - Nem arról volt szó, hogy lapítani akar, amíg készen nem áll minden madár, amit tervezek?

\- De, igen - bólintott a férfi. - De meggondoltam magam. És, hogy az első kérdésére is válaszoljak: igen, veszélyes lesz. Talán néhányan meg is halnak közülünk. Suzuki alezredes különösen nagy veszélyben lesz. Azt hiszem, engednem kéne maguknak, hogy együtt töltsék ezt az utolsó éjszakát, úgy, mint ahogy akkor, amikor Reita kivégzését várták a háború alatt.

Uruha szemei hatalmasra tágultak.

\- Mégis… honnan tud erről?

\- Hát nem egyértelmű? - tárta szét a karját a férfi. - Hayashi Yoshikitől.

\- Ismerte őt? - sziszegte az őrnagy, mire a terrorista negédesen elmosolyodott.

\- Ó, még nem mondtam volna? A nagybátyám volt.

 

\- Mennyit hallottál? - Ez volt az első kérdés, amit Tora Aoi torkának szegezett, amikor ép kezével a falnak szegezte őt.

\- Sajnos nem eleget, úgyhogy valakinek majd be kell avatnia - mondta nyugodtan a századparancsnok.

\- Beavatni? Téged?! - csattant fel Tora, és egészen közel hajolt a férfihoz, hogy az arcába sziszeghessen. Azzal sem törődött, hogy a másik szemébe fröcsköl a nyála, miközben beszél. - Tudod, mibe foglak én beavatni?

\- Shinji, elég! - termett mellettük Die, hogy jobb belátásra bírja a pilótát, mielőtt az egykévé teszi. Aoi talán nem volt a legjobb testvér, de már egészen megszokta őt.

\- Ez a szemét be fog minket köpni, és akkor cseszhetjük! - mondta hevesen Tora, mire Aoi megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy megakadályozzam az akciótokat - jelentette ki halkan. - Részt akarok benne venni.

\- Részt… - Tora úgy nézett rá, mintha meghibbant volna. - Te?!

\- Igen - bólintott lassan a férfi. Saga és Miko döbbenten nézett össze a háttérben, de a többiek arcán is az őszinte meglepődöttség látszott. - Nézzétek, tudom, hogy nem vagyok a szívetek csücske, de ha ki akarjátok szabadítani Uruháékat, szükségetek lesz rám.

\- Rád? Persze, ha biztosan börtönbe akarunk kerülni, akkor mindenképp - vetette oda Tora.

\- Legalább hallgass meg! - nézett mélyen a szemébe Aoi. Tora még egy percig farkasszemet nézett vele, azután ellépett tőle, és megvonta a vállát.

\- Hát jó, de fogd rövidre!

Aoi végignézett a társaságon, és egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Büszke ember volt, aki nehezen ismerte be, ha tévedett, bocsánatot kérni pedig szinte képtelen volt, ráadásul félt, hogy az itt álló férfiak s nők valamelyike agyon találja őt verni egy csavarkulccsal vagy valamilyen más, a raktárban megtalálható szerszámmal.

\- Nézzétek… igen, én dobtam fel Reitáékat, és megbántam az egészet, ahogy azt is, ahogy veletek viselkedtem - mondta halkan. A teremben állók arcáról egy valamit lehetett csak leolvasni: hogy cseppet sem hisznek neki. Talán azért, mert nem volt teljesen őszinte: nem azt bánta, hogy feljelentette őket, csak azt, hogy mekkora cirkusz kerekedett belőle. Ám ezt egyelőre jobb volt nem kimondani hangosan. - Sajnálom, hogy a dolgok idáig fajultak, és most hiába is mentegetném magam. Hülyeséget csináltam és hibát hibára halmoztam az elmúlt egy évben, de most nem is ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy… ha azzal, hogy segítek őt és Reitát kihozni onnan, csak egy kicsit is tudok javítani a dolgokon, akkor engedjétek, hogy megtegyem!

Olyan csend volt, hogy ha valaki leejtett volna egy gombostűt, azt is meg lehetett volna hallani. Ruki volt az, aki végül bólintott.

\- Ha több időnk lenne, akkor még faggatnálak kicsit az indokaidról - mondta -, de egy felesleges percünk sincs már. Tudom, hogy tartozol Reitának azért, amiért kimenekített a hadifogságból; nekem egyelőre ennyi elég. Velünk jöhetsz, már ha mindenki egyetért velem.

A teremben lévők hezitáltak, de végül belátták, hogy úgysincs más választásuk: itthon hagyni Aoit veszélyesebb lett volna, mint magukkal vinni.

\- Hát jó, beavatlak - mondta kissé kelletlenül Saga, és közelebb intette magához a századparancsnokot, hogy elmondja neki a terv részleteit.

 

\- Azt akarják, hogy holnap repülj el velük Japánba - mondta Uruha halkan, miközben végigsimított az igencsak rossz állapotban lévő Reita homlokán. A terroristák vezetője nem viccelt: úgy tűnt, tényleg engedi, hogy együtt töltsék az éjszakát egy ablaktalan, dohos helyiségben, ahol látszólag nem voltak kamerák, bár ezt nem tudhatták biztosan. - Pedig nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy…

\- Tudom, Ruru - mondta Reita. Eddig Uruha ölében nyugtatta a fejét, ám most felült. - De nem tudom, hogyan beszélhetném le őket róla.

\- Meg fogsz halni. - A kijelentésbe az őrnagy egész teste beleremegett. Tehetetlennek érezte magát, egyszerre volt dühös és kétségbeesett. Volt már ugyanebben a helyzetben, amikor Reitát Hayashi ki akarta végeztetni, és akkor megtörtént az isteni beavatkozás… most azonban még csak nem is mert ilyesmiben reménykedni.

\- Meg, minden valószínűség szerint - bólintott Reita. - Ahogy mondtad, nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy repüljek. Törött csontokkal, zúzódásokkal, talán még belső vérzéssel is felülni egy vadászgépre önmagában is öngyilkosság, nem is kell elvinniük engem Japánig, hogy leszedjen valami légvédelmi ágyú.

\- Nem nézel ki úgy, mint aki nagyon bánná a dolgot - jegyezte meg Uruha. - Legutóbb is ugyanilyen nyugodt voltál… ez valami fura fétis nálad?

\- Dehogy - nevetett fel az alezredes, napok óta először, de belefájdult az oldala, így hamar abbahagyta. - Csak már elfogadtam, hogy ez nem fog jól végződni számomra. Most jobb lenne, ha ordítanék és keseregnék?

\- Nem tudom… semmitől sem lenne jobb - sóhajtott Uruha, és ritka dolog történt: a szeme sarkából kicsordult egy könnycsepp. - Nem akarok…

\- Csitt! - Reita gyengéd mozdulattal az ajkaira tette ujját. - Ne gondolj erre!

Hogy nyomatékosítsa mondanivalóját, megcsókolta az őrnagyot, és miközben lefeküdt a kényelmetlen, penészes matracra, magával húzta őt is. Uruha nem tudott azonban belefeledkezni a csókba, sem az alezredes érintéseibe, még akkor sem, amikor annak ujjai már a nadrágjában matattak.

\- Ne csináld!

\- Ruru… ez az utolsó éjszakám, amikor életben vagyok - mondta Reita a szemébe nézve. - Hasznosan akarom eltölteni, pont úgy, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal.

Uruha sóhajtott, de végül megadta magát a másiknak, bár a fejében ott motoszkált, hogy ezzel pontosan azt adja meg a terroristáknak, amit akarnak - ugyanakkor Reita is ezt akarta, egy utolsó, szenvedélyes éjszakát, hogy ne kelljen gondolkodni, hogy az ő csókjának az emlékével indulhasson a halálba.

Ezt nem tagadhatta meg tőle.

Finoman szeretkeztek. Uruha igyekezett a legcsekélyebb fájdalmat sem okozni neki. Minden érintése gyengéd volt, és mindketten csendben voltak, csupán a levegőt kapkodták szaporábban, miközben lassan ringatták együtt a csípőjüket, és azután ugyanebben a pózban aludtak el, egymásba gabalyodva.

 

Hatalmas robbanásra ébredtek. Uruha talpra ugrott, míg Reita nyögdécselve feltápászkodott, és mindketten sebtében öltözködni kezdtek. Az őrnagy végzett előbb, azután segített a másik, sebesült férfinak, és a falhoz rángatta őt.

\- Mi a fasz folyik odakint? - kérdezte. - Felrobbant az egyik töltet, amit Japánra akartak dobni.

Reita megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nagyobbat szólt volna.

A zajok odakint felerősödtek, és a két férfi repülőgépek hajtóműinek zaját vélte kivenni a sorozatos robbanások között.

\- Szerinted… megtámadtak minket? - kockáztatta meg Uruha.

\- Minket? Nem, nem _minket_ , a terroristákat - mondta Reita, majd inkább visszaült a matracra. Az oldalát fogva előre hajolt.

\- Jól vagy? - lépett hozzá aggódva Uruha.

\- Nem… Azt hiszem, a legutóbb, amikor összevertek, valamit nagyon tönkretettek itt, belül - mutatott a hasfalára. - Alig kapok levegőt.

Uruha tehetetlenül nézte a férfit. Szeretett volna segíteni, de Reitának orvosra lett volna szüksége - azt pedig nem tudott előhúzni a mellényzsebéből. Végül leült, és magához ölelte a férfit.

Végtelen hosszúnak tűnő percekig, talán órákig ültek ott, mikor hirtelen kivágódott a helyiség ajtaja, és az egyik gépfegyvert viselő terrorista se szó, se beszéd, kirángatta magával Uruhát, azután becsapta az ajtót és kulcsra zárta. 

Reita magára maradt, egyedül ebben a dohos szagú helyiségben. A látása kezdett elhomályosulni, a levegőt egyre nehezebben vette, és az egyik mély seb, amit napokkal ezelőtt ejtettek rajta, hogy azután összevarrjanak, vérezni kezdett a vállán. Úgy érezte, itt a vég, itt fog meghalni ebben a mocskos, sötét szobában, egyedül… Ám ekkor hirtelen újra kivágódott az ajtó.

Reita lassan felemelte a fejét, és a döbbenettől felnyögött: Shiroyama Yuu állt előtte.

\- Gyere, el kell tűnnünk innen! - mondta, és átkarolta az alezredes vállát azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy felsegítse.

\- Te… mit keresel itt? - pislogott Reita, mire Aoi bosszankodva rángatni kezdte őt az ajtó felé.

\- Nem hagyhatlak itt megdögölni. Végtére is az adósod vagyok, neked köszönhetem az életemet. De ezek után, most már végre kvittek leszünk - mondta.

Reita elmosolyodott, majd a következő pillanatban elsötétült előtte a világ.

 

Egy repülőgépen ébredt. Ahogy körülnézett, rögtön látta, hogy egy katonai teherszállító rakterében van egy a padlóhoz erősített hordágyon, és mellette Uruha térdel.

\- Végre felébredtél - mosolyodott el az őrnagy. A bal szeme körül csúnya, lila folt éktelenkedett.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Reita rekedten.

\- A fiúk értünk jöttek… Yokotáról és Atsugiról - felelte Uruha finoman mosolyogva. - Kinyírták a szemétládákat, a vezetőjük pedig a pilóta mellett ül, az ülésbe szíjazva - intett a fejével a gép orra irányába.

\- Mikor érünk haza?

\- Néhány perc múlva landolunk - simított végig az arcán az őrnagy. - Pont jókor ébredtél.

Reita ebben nem volt teljesen biztos: a landolás folyamata igencsak megviselte ezúttal a gyomrát és minden porcikáját. Úgy érezte, hányni fog a fájdalomtól és a gyomorsavtól egyszerre, és alig várta, hogy végre földet érjenek. Uruha közben, bár be kellett volna szíjaznia magát az egyik lehajtható ülésbe, mellette maradt, és erősen kapaszkodott az egyik a hordágyat tartó hevederbe.

\- Most már minden rendben lesz - mondta, amikor leállt a gép motorja.

Nem kellett sokat várniuk rá, hogy kinyíljon a gép hátulja, és Yokota katonaorvosa felsiessen hozzájuk asszisztenseivel. Áttették Reitát egy hordozható hordágyra, és letolták őt a rámpán a kifutóra. A nap elvakította az alezredest, de nem takarta el a szemét: mosolyogva nézett fel az oly ismerős irányítótoronyra.

Távolabb tőlük egész seregnyi újságíró sorakozott az aszfalton, előttük pedig a honvédelmi miniszter állt titkárával, Sakuraijal, és az aggódó arcú Torával.

\- Mi ez a cirkusz? - nyögte Reita, mire Uruha röviden elmesélte neki, hogy a pilótatársaik Aoival és Rukival az élen meglovasítottak egy seregnyi vadászt, és teljes titokban ütöttek rajta a terroristákon.

\- Gondolom, nem venné jól ki magát, ha ez kitudódna, úgyhogy a hadvezetés úgy fog tenni, mintha ez egy általuk elrendelt titkos akció lett volna - mondta végül, lehalkítva a hangját, mikor meglátta, hogy a miniszter, a parancsnok és Tora feléjük siet.

\- Hogy vannak, uraim? - kérdezte Sakurai.

\- Megmaradunk - mondta Reita, de azután felnyögött az oldalába nyilaló fájdalomtól.

\- Azonnal kórházba visszük, és ellátjuk - mondta az orvos ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire asszisztensei az odébb parkoló mentőautó felé tolták a hordágyat. Uruha legszívesebben Reitával ment volna, de tudta, előbb ki akarják őt faggatni, így hát röviden, némiképp hadarva összefoglalta az elrablása után történteket a miniszternek és Sakurainak. Mindeközben a kifutópálya másik sarkában, tőlük távol sorra landoltak a vadászgépek.

\- És tulajdonképpen mit terveztek? - kérdezte a parancsnok homlokráncolva.

\- Ki akarták irtani Japán fő szigeteit. Volt egy raktárra való vegyi és nukleáris fegyverük, amiket le akartak dobni ránk - mondta sötéten Uruha.

\- Erről holnap írnia kell egy részletes jelentést - jelentette ki Sakurai. - Ahogy a többieknek is. És hadd mondjam el, örülhetnek, hogy nem lesz ebből nagy botrány! - A szavait most már inkább Torához intézte, de az nem igen törődött vele: figyelmét egy közeledő alak kötötte le.

\- Saga! - kiáltotta, és végre megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Eddig nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy társa ép bőrrel megúszta az akciót, de most, hogy látta, kutya baja, és mosolyogva közelít a kifutón, nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

A riporterek közben közelebb araszoltak hozzájuk, fényképezve, jegyzetelve, a kameráikat hol Sakurai, hol Uruha, hol a miniszter, hol az ekkor érkező Ruki arcára fókuszálva.

Tora, mindeközben a közeledő alakot nézte, és elhatározásra jutott. Gyors mozdulattal lecsatolta a melléről a pilóta voltát jelző szárnyas kitűzőt, Sakuraihoz fordult, és a kezébe nyomta.

\- Uram, mint tudja, ma lejár a szerződésem. Jelentem, nem kívánom megújítani, és ezennel felmondok. Mától nem vagyok a Japán Védelmi Erők katonája - mondta.

Mindenki elképedt, de még esélyük sem volt feldolgozni a történteket, Tora újabb döbbenetet okozott azzal, hogy Sagához rohant, magához vonta, és olyan szenvedéllyel csókolta meg ott, mindenki előtt, a kifutópályán, mint még soha.

\- Te megőrültél - suttogta Saga, amint ajkaik elváltak. - Nem teheted ezt.

\- Már megtettem - mosolyodott el a másik férfi, és visszafordult Sakuraiék felé. - Nem fogok egy olyan hadseregben szolgálni, ami nem engedi meg, hogy úgy éljem az életem, ahogy szeretném - mondta fennhangon. A riporterek olyan hevesen kezdték el kattintgatni a kamerájukat, hogy Torának el kellett takarnia a szemét, és néhányan kérdéseket kiabáltak be a tömegből, ám sem ő, sem senki más nem törődött velük.

\- Mégis mit képzel?! - csattant fel a miniszter. - Nem léphet ki csak így, kötelességei vannak az országunk felé. És főleg nem rendezhet ekkora jelenetet! Ezért a hadbíróság előtt fog felelni!

Tora lesajnálóan nézett a honvédelmi miniszter arcába.

\- Már ne is haragudjon, de úgy vélem, ami a hazám iránti kötelességeimet illeti, azokat már a háború alatt sikerült túlteljesítenem - mondta szárazon. - Napi szinten kockáztattam az életemet, és igaz, hogy sohasem voltam mintakatona, voltak bőven stiklijeim, de megtettem, amit tudtam azért, hogy megvédjem ezt az országot, és azt hiszem, nem is végeztem rossz munkát. Mindeközben pedig le kellett mondanom dolgokról, de cseppet sem bántam, mert, ahogy ön is mondta, ez volt a kötelességem katonaként, és ezt diktálta a lelkiismeretem.

\- Ne játssza itt az áldozatot! - vágott közbe a miniszter, mire Tora felhorkant.

\- Eszemben sincs, én választottam ezt az életet - mondta nyomatékosan. - Ugyanakkor, már ne is haragudjon, de a magához hasonló karótnyelt alakok miatt egy katona élete túlságosan is sok lemondással jár, nekem pedig már elegem van ebből. Túlságosan is öreg vagyok már ahhoz, hogy 

\- Csináljon már valamit! - ripakodott rá a miniszter Sakuraira.

\- Mégis mit? - tárta szét a karját a parancsnok. - Szegezzek fegyvert a homlokának, és kényszerítsem, hogy írja alá a szerződését? Mert az, uram, meglehetősen törvénytelen lenne.

A miniszter szemei villámokat szórtak, de nem mondott semmit, a titkárával a nyomában loholva indult az autója felé.

\- Erről az emberről azt hittem, hogy jó fej - jegyezte meg Ruki olyan halkan, hogy a körülöttük diktafont tartó és a fényképezőgépeiket sebesen kattogtató riporterek ne hallhassák meg a szavait.

\- Egy ideig mind annak tűnnek - morogta Sakurai ugyanolyan halkan. - Azután túlságosan is megkedvelik a hatalom ízét, és hozzászoknak, hogy minden az ő szájuk íze szerint történik.

A parancsnok sarkon fordult, és átvágva az őt kérdésekkel bombázó újságírók tömegén, az irodája felé indult. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy mennyire igaza volt Torának abban, amit mondott. A srácok, akik Yokotán szolgáltak - vagy, ami azt illeti, bármelyik katona ebben az országban -, megérdemelte volna, hogy az amúgy is nagy áldozatukat ne tetézzék még azzal is, hogy tönkreteszik a magánéletüket. Aki profi, az bárkivel is fekszik le, randizik vagy szakít, az profiként tudja kezelni a helyzetet. Pont mint ők ketten Rukival. 

Egyikük sem volt tökéletes, mindegyikük követett el kisebb vagy nagyobb hibákat, és a legtöbbször nem valamiféle önfeláldozó hazaszeretet vezérelte őket, amikor csatlakoztak a sereghez, hanem a jó fizetés, a lehetőség, hogy világot lássanak, a kalandvágy, hogy így vezessék le az indulataikat, mielőtt megölnének valakit, esetleg azért, mert repülni akartak, de nem lett volna pénzük repülőórákra, vagy éppen hajózni, fegyvereket kezelni, harckocsit vezetni… De mindez igazán nem számított. Végeredményben ezek a srácok hálátlan munkát végeztek - megérdemeltek volna legalább annyit, hogy szabadon szerethessenek, pont úgy, mint bárki más a szabad világban.


	18. Búcsú

Reita elgondolkodva bámult kifelé az ablakon. Az ilyen felhőkarcolókból, mint ez, csodálatos kilátás nyílt a Tokiói-öbölre - bár korántsem olyan csodálatos, mint sokezer méter magasból, egy vadászgép fedélzetéről.

\- Ma még egy szó nem sok, annyit sem szóltál hozzám. - Uruha hangját hallva az alezredes vállai megmerevedtek. - Min gondolkozol ennyire?

Reita lassan fordult a másik férfi felé, aki még mindig a hófehér lepedőn feküdt. Szerette volna megosztani a másikkal mindazt, ami a fejében járt, de túl hosszú volt a gondolatmenet, amit szavakba kellett volna öntenie, így csak megvonta a vállát és legyintett egyet.

\- Nem fontos.

Uruha pontosan tudta, hogy a másik nem mond igazat, de nem erőltette a dolgot. Ugyan nem tudhatta biztosan, mi miatt volt ilyen szótlan a férfi egész reggel, néhány tippje azért volt - talán megint rosszat álmodott, talán a terroristák fogságában töltött időre gondolt vissza, vagy az jutott eszébe, hogy Aoit mára hívták be az utolsó interjúra a JAXA-hoz. Akárhogy is, az őrnagy pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy ha Reita nem akar beszélni valamiről, akkor jobb nem firtatni a témát, mert rossz vége lesz - azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor veszekedtek, általában ez volt a vita forrása kettejük között.

\- Akkor gyere vissza az ágyba - mondta gyengéden, és a karját nyújtotta Reita felé. Az alezredes megeresztett felé egy mosolyt.

\- Jó.

Miközben az ágyhoz sétált, majdnem feldöntötte a földön felejtett pezsgőspoharakat.

Éjjel ünnepeltek. Nem csupán azt, hogy tegnap a hadbíróság mindannyiukat felmentette és visszahelyezte korábbi pozíciójába, de azt is, hogy a katonai törvényhozás napirendre tűzte a 71. cikkely felülvizsgálatát. Szinte biztos volt, hogy eltörlik az egészet úgy, ahogy van - annyian szimpatizáltak az országban Uruhával és Reitával, illetve Torával és Sagával, hogy már nem csak internetes fórumokon, blogokon és híroldalakon követelték a bajtársak közötti intim kapcsolatot korlátozó törvények eltörlését újságírók, katonák és civilek, hanem egyenesen tüntetéseket szerveztek a Honvédelmi Minisztérium és több katonai támaszpont elé. A hadvezetés kénytelen volt engedni a nyomásnak.

Reita nem örült kifejezetten, hogy még mindig róla cikkeztek és még mindig többet foglalkoztak a magánéletével, mint a szakmaival, de azért boldog volt, hogy ezt a nevetséges törvényt végre eltörlik - nem csak maga miatt, de az olyanok miatt is, mint Reo vagy Tora és Saga.

Amint feltérdelt az ágyra, Uruha azonnal utána kapott és az ölébe húzta. Megcsókolta a férfit, először óvatosan, finoman, majd újra, ám akkor már szenvedélyesen.

\- Akarlak. - Az őrnagy rekedten elsuttogott szavai hallatán bizsergés futott végig Reita egész testén. 

\- Én is - felelte ugyanolyan rekedten és halkan, és, ahogy Uruha a nyakára hajolt, oldalra döntve a fejét sóhajtott egyet. Ám ekkor az alezredes telefonja megzavarta őket.

\- Megmondtam, hogy tartsd kikapcsolva azt a szart! - morrant fel Uruha, miközben Reita az éjjeli szekrényen csörgő kis készülék után nyúlt.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem lehet - vont vállat, majd fogadta a hívást. Az őrnagy nem hallotta ugyan, mint mondanak a vonal túlsó oldalán, de abból, ahogy Reita szemei hatalmasra tágultak, és még a száját is eltátotta, tudta, hogy nem az édesanyja érdeklődik a hogylétük felől. - Igen, persze, természetesen. Ott leszek - motyogta a döbbent alezredes, miután végighallgatta a telefonáló mondanivalóját, majd elbúcsúzott, és bontotta a vonalat.

\- Na, mi történt? Baj van? - Uruha hangjába némi aggodalom vegyült.

\- Nem… nem, csak… - Reita megvonta a vállát, és hitetlenkedve nézett le a még mindig a kezében szorongatott mobiltelefonra. - A JAXA-tól hívtak. Azt akarják, hogy menjek be holnap egy interjúra.

Ezúttal Uruhán volt a sor, hogy eltátsa a száját.

\- Eszerint… újra a jelöltek között vagy?

\- Igen - bólintott lassan az alezredes. - Úgy látszik.

\- Aoi ennyire elcseszte a saját interjúját, vagy mi van? - pislogott Uruha. Nem mintha nem örült volna a másik sikerének, de őt is legalább ugyanannyira meglepte, hogy az űrhivatal felkereste Reitát, mint magát az alezredest. - Ezt most azonnal meg kell ünnepelnünk! - jelentette ki, amikor kissé magához tért a döbbenetből.

\- Ugyan már, Ruru, ez csak egy interjú, még semmi sem biztos! - tiltakozott Reita, de Uruhát nem érdekelte. Meggyőződése volt, hogy ha a férfit behívják egy interjúra, az csak merő formaság, és tulajdonképpen azt jelenti, hogy máris övé a hely az űrhajósprogramban.

\- De igenis megünnepeljük! - jelentette ki gyermeki eltökéltséggel. - Mégpedig sok szexszel!

Reita inkább letett arról, hogy tiltakozzon.

 

Néhány nappal később Reita a gondolataiba mélyülten ült Yokotán az egyik lakóépület tetején. Gondterhelten gyújtott rá egy cigarettára, majd, miután kettőt beleszívott és a második slukk sem esett neki jól, inkább elnyomta a vaskorláton.

\- Mi van veled? - Uruha hangja olyannyira meglepte Reitát, hogy kiesett a kezéből a frissel eloltott csikk, egyenesen le az épület bejárata elé. - Napok óta rágod magad valamin.

Az alezredes lassan fordult a másik férfi felé, és megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Beszélnünk kell valamiről - mondta. Uruhának cseppet sem tetszett sem a hangneme, sem az arckifejezése.

\- Jó. Beszéljünk - bólintott, bár kevés meggyőződés vegyült csak a hangjába. 

Reita az elmúlt napokban megközelíthetetlen volt, és valamin gyötrődött, de eddig nem avatta őt be a gondjába, hiába kapta rajta többször is az éjszaka közepén, hogy a kifutópályán bóklászik céltalanul ahelyett, hogy aludna, vagy hogy oda sem figyel az eligazításokon amiket ő maga tartott. A férfi szét volt csúszva, és ebből Uruha tudta, hogy bármi is a baj, az nem lesz megoldható egy üveg viszkivel és némi malackodással az ejtőernyőraktárban.

Az alezredes csak állt ott szerencsétlenül, mint aki nem tudja, mégis hogyan kezdjen bele, a cipője orrát bámulva, míg Uruha, meg nem elégelve a kellemetlen csendet, megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Csak mondd ki végre!

Reita végre felnézett a másik pilótára.

\- Nézd, Kouyou - sóhajtott nagyot -, én szeretlek, jobban, mint bárkit ezen a világon. De nem jobban, mint _bármit_.

Uruha értette. Pontosan tudta, miről beszél a másik: a repülésről. Az volt Suzuki Akira igazi nagy szerelme, ő pedig nem tudott volna versenyezni vele. Nem is akart. Ő ezt elfogadta - és egyszer ugyan Reita fejéhez vágta a dolgot, valójában nem tudott rá haragudni miatta. Hiszen Reitát a repülés tette azzá az emberré, aki volt. Azzá az emberré, akit Kouyou teljes szívéből szeretett.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele - bólintott lassan.

\- Akkor azt is tudod, mit fogok most mondani neked, igaz? - húzta keserű félmosolyra a száját Reita. Uruha homloka ráncba szaladt.

\- Ne csináld ezt velem! - morogta sötéten. Igen, tudta, hová akar Reita kilyukadni, de nem akarta hallani. - Engem nem zavar az, hogy…

\- De engem igen - vágott a szavába az alezredes, és az egyik ujjával végigsimított Uruha ajkain. - Amikor azt mondtad, hogy a munkát a kapcsolatunk elé helyezem, és igazából a repülésbe vagyok szerelmes… és hogy ha választanom kellene közted és a repülés között, utóbbit választanám, akkor igazad volt. Mindenben. Vagy legalábbis majdnem mindenben, mert igenis sokat jelent nekem az, ami köztünk volt… Többet, mint azt el tudnád képzelni.

\- Ha ez így van, ha tényleg ennyit jelentek neked, akkor miért akarsz most szakítani velem? - kérdezte az őrnagy kiszáradt torokkal. - Én elfogadom, hogy te ilyen vagy, és nem várom el, hogy megváltozz miattam.

\- Pedig jobb lenne, ha elvárnád - mondta halkan Reita. - Te remek ember vagy, Kouyou, én viszont cseppet sem vagyok az. Nem érdemellek meg. Én nem tudok olyan önzetlen lenni, mint te. Én nem akarnék semmit sem feláldozni miattad.

\- Hülyeség! - morrant fel Uruha türelmét vesztve. - Még hogy nem áldoznál fel semmit?! Te idióta barom, te utánam jöttél, amikor elraboltak a terroristák. Kockáztattad a testi épségedet, sőt, az életedet is a karriereddel és a szabadságoddal együtt, és mindezt pusztán azért, mert szeretsz engem. Mi ez, ha nem önzetlenség?!

Reita lassan elengedte Uruhát, és tett egy lépést hátra.

\- Nem azért csináltam, mert szeretlek - sóhajtotta. Az őrnagy értetlenkedve meredt rá, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. Nem is hitt: ugyan mi másért akarta volna őt megmenteni Reita?

\- Nem azért, mert szeretsz? Hát akkor miért? - tárta szét karjait. Látszott rajta, hogy mennyire dühös, és Reita tudta, a magyarázatától csak még dühösebb lesz. Ám most már késő lett volna meghátrálni.

\- Azért, mert máskülönben sosem lettem volna képes elszámolni a lelkiismeretemmel - felelte. Nyelt egy nagyot, sőt, egy pillanatra a szemét is becsukta arra számítva, hogy Uruha megüti, de a férfi ismét csak értetlenül nézett rá. - Nézd, Kouyou, én… felelősnek éreztem magam amitt, ami veled történt. Nem voltam ott Yokotán akkor, és mindenért, ami aznap történt, magamat tartottam hibásnak. Sőt, most is annak tartom. Szóval nem akarok hazudni neked, nem azért mentem utánad, mert _te_ voltál az, akit elraboltak, bárki lett is volna a helyedben - Saga, Tora, Miko, de akár Aoi is -, pontosan ugyanezt tettem volna.

Uruha megcsóválta a fejét, és ő maga is tett egy lépést hátra. Idegesen túrt bele a hajába.

\- Nem is tudom, miért lepődöm meg ezen, de komolyan mondom, néha lehetnél egy kicsit kevésbé őszinte!

\- Tudod jól, hogy az nem rám vallana - sóhajtott újra nagyot Reita. - Nem foglak hitegetni, mert többet érdemelsz annál.

\- Szóval akkor ennyi? Vége? - Uruha olyan kétségbeesetten nézett rá, mintha Reita egy halálos betegség hírét hozta volna.

\- Vége - bólintott komoran Reita. Ő maga sem tudta, hogyan tudta megerőltetni magát annyira, hogy ne remegjen a hangja. A szeme szúrni kezdett, de nem akart sírni. Nem azért, mert túl büszke volt hozzá: egyszerűen csak úgy érezte, nincs joga összeomlani most, amikor újra ő az, aki tönkretesz mindent. - Szeretném, ha találnál valaki olyat magad mellé, aki mellett az első, és nem egész életedben csak a második lehetsz. Megérdemelsz egy normális, rendes kapcsolatot egy normális, rendes ember mellett.

\- És te? Veled mi lesz? - kérdezte halkan Uruha. Újra odalépett a férfihoz, és végigsimított az arcán, annyi gyengédséggel, amennyit csak elbírt ez a mozdulat.

\- Én azt fogom csinálni, amit mindig: repülni - mosolyodott el halványan az alezredes, ám hamar újra komorrá vált a tekintete. - De nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy nem érzek irántad semmit. Tudnod kell, hogy…

\- Tudom - fojtotta belé a szót Uruha. Nem akarta hallani, hogy Reita szereti őt, tudta ő azt nagyon is jól, és anélkül is eléggé fájt, hogy a másik hangosan kimondta volna.

A két férfi egy hosszú percig nézett egymásra némán. Egyikük sem tudott jól búcsúzkodni, ilyen helyzetben különösen nem. Végül Reita hirtelen odabújt Uruhához és szájon csókolta.

\- Vigyázz magadra! - suttogta rekedten a húsos ajkaknak, majd egy pillanattal később ellépett a férfi mellől, és a kijárat felé indult. Távozó alakját nézve az őrnagy úgy érezte, a lelke egy darabja halt meg éppen.

 

** Néhány héttel később **

Az időjárás nem volt kegyes velük ezen a boldog napon: mennydörgés, szél és jégeső várta őket Hanedán, amikor kiszálltak a taxiból. Reita elfintorodott: tudta, hogy semmi esélye, hogy a gépük időben felszálljon, már ha egyáltalán felszáll és nem törlik a járatot az ítéletidő miatt.

\- Ne vágj már ilyen savanyú képet! Örömödben ugrálnod kellene! - szólalt meg mellette Aoi méltatlankodva.

Az alezredes nem válaszolt, némán sietett be az épületbe maga után húzva igencsak súlyos, nagyméretű bőröndjét. Aoi a fejét csóválva követte.

\- Komolyan mondom, nem értelek! Úgy nézel ki, mint aki citromba harapott. Pedig én lehetnék az, aki a száját húzza, ugyanis _én_ vagyok a _te_ tartalékod, és nem fordítva.

\- Csak nem akarok túl sok időt tölteni a reptéren - morogta kelletlenül Reita, ám rosszkedve azonnal elszállt, amikor beljebb sétálva a terminálban egész csoport ismerős arcot fedezett fel a tömegben. - Hát ezek meg mit keresnek itt? - pislogott.

\- Azért jöttek, hogy elbúcsúzzanak tőlünk, mielőtt elindulunk a kiképzésre. Hát nem egyértelmű? - forgatta a szemét Aoi, és közelebb sétált a kis csoporthoz. Reita fél perc fáziskéséssel követte őt, hogy aztán meghatottan nézzen végig az ismerős arcokon.

Ott volt Sakurai oldalán a napszemüveget viselő Rukival, Saga és Tora egymás vállába kapaszkodva, Die, aki azonnal az öccse vállát kezdte lapogatni, Miko, aki ezúttal a katonai egyenruha helyett egy virágos szoknyát és egy hozzáillő blúzt viselt, Kaoru, aki viszont ide is olajfoltos kezeslábasban jött, és még két tucat ember, pilóták és a kiszolgálószemélyzet tagjai. Egyedül Uruha nem volt közöttük, de Reita nem is bánta - ők már korábban, hetekkel ezelőtt elbúcsúztak egymástól.

\- Két pilótám az űrhajósprogramban! Ez aztán valami! - vigyorgott Sakurai. - Uraim, büszke vagyok magukra! - A jobbját nyújtotta előbb Aoi, majd Reita felé, hogy kezet rázzanak. - Mindenesetre remélem, hogy legalább odaát az Államokban kerülni fogják a botrányokat! Főleg maga, Suzuki! Ne hozzanak szégyent a fejemre!

Miután mindenkivel kezet rázott és néhányakat megölelt, Reita kedve már nem is volt olyan komor - és mintha csak erre várt volna, az ég odakint tisztulni kezdett és az eső lassan lecsendesedett. Mire leadták a csomagjaikat, már nem is esett. Hamarosan bemondták a járatukat, és Reita mosolyogva indult el Aoi oldalán a kapukhoz, a houstoni gépre szóló beszállókártyáját kincsként szorongatva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~VÉGE~
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy olvasta~ <3  
> Ha megöltök, nem lesz harmadik széria!!!  
> Tudom, hogy sok kérdés marad nyitva itt, a végén (főleg Aoival kapcsolatban), de ígérem, azokra választ fogtok kapni vagy a következő szériából, vagy a melléktörténetekből.


End file.
